A Perverted Princess and her Tactician
by Johny Olde
Summary: Taking things nice and slow in a relationship is all well and good, but being patient was never Cynthia's strong suit... Contains explicit and incest content. Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
1. The Joys of Having a Big Booty

Summary:

Taking things nice and slow in a relationship is all well and good, but being patient was never Cynthia's strong suit...

Notes:

Written by Odoacro

Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.

All characters are 18+ as in all of my stories.

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

**Chapter 1: The Joys of Having a Big Booty**

* * *

Pacing back and forth on a beautiful, red rug, Cynthia felt restless in spite of her room's size. The stone walls felt like they were closing in around her, and it was too early to go to bed even though the soft mattress and fluffed, colorful pillows looked as appealing as always. The portrait of the Hero-King, her ancestor, watched over her as always, but it did little to improve her mood tonight.

The Hero-King probably never had to practice walking around in a dress.

Being a princess was tough work! Sure it had its perks - a lance rack in her own room? Every girl's dream! - but why did it have to come with so much nonsense? Speaking politely, table manners, knowledge of politics - politics! Cynthia threw her hands up in the air and threw herself down on the bed. Back in the timeline she came from there was no politics because everyone was dead. She scoffed and thought it was a simpler time, then felt bad for having such thoughts. She shouldn't go that far just because she had to wear a silly, dark blue dress that 'brought out her eyes'.

It really was tight though, so while it wasn't worth the destruction of the world, it sure was enough to put her in a miffed mood.

Giving up, she hastily undressed and walked over to her wardrobe, stripping herself even of her fine undergarments. The windows in her room may have been large, but there was no way to actually see through them from the outside unless you were on a flying mount. She also lived rather isolated in the castle, meaning interruptions were few and even then always accompanied by a knock.

Grabbing far more casual clothes and underwear, she let out a content sigh as she felt like she finally had regained her mobility after a period of suffocation and staleness.

And there was only one thing to do on a boring night alone - training!

With a spring in her step, she walked out of her room after a now customary greeting to her ancestor and made her way to the training grounds outside. It was a cool summer evening, and a few hard working soldiers and Pegasus Knights were just making their way home as Cynthia arrived, but she didn't care. While it always helped to have a sparring partner, she felt like whacking some training dummies today.

Grabbing a wooden lance and taking her stance, grinding her shoes in the dry dirt underneath her, she made a few lunges for warm-up. The scent of her mother's flower garden made training even more enjoyable than it already was, and the young princess was thankful for it.

The wooden lance made satisfying noises as they struck the dummy, and once Cynthia got into the mood - having almost forgotten about the dress - she decided to add a few flashy moves to look suitably heroic. A little twirl here, a little posing here, and some awesome one-liners to top it all off. Yeah, she was awesome! A true warrior and hero, inspiring everyone...so long as she didn't have to wear a dress.

"A stunning display as always." She heard a voice from behind her that almost made her jump up and scream like a little girl.

Turning around, pointing her lance instinctively at the source of the voice, she saw that Robin, her father's right hand man and best friend, was taken aback and raised his hands, but quickly regained his composure. He always had such a beautiful, knowing smile, even if he could look a little smug sometimes. "I surrender, milady."

"Oh yeah!" She said with a giggle, lowering her weapon. "And thanks! I do look pretty good, huh?" She said, striking a pose that would show off the muscles of her arms. Sure they weren't as big as Kjelle's, and she didn't want to look that brutish - a hero had to look strong but also striking, after all - but they were impressive.

"You already know my thoughts on that matter." He replied with a wink, taking half a step closer.

"Heh... heehehe..." She said, breaking her pose, blushing and twirling her dark blue pigtail. She had never been a shy or insecure person, but when she was around Robin she couldn't help really taking to his words. However, they also caused her to remember a day full of failed 'princess training'. "Oh, you..."

Raising an eyebrow, his eyes scanned her, that big brain of his always working overtime. "Anything wrong?" He asked after a while, placing a hand on her shoulder after having made sure they were alone. "You sound a little... deflated."

'Gosh darn it, no hiding anything from this guy,' she thought. Sighing, she said awkwardly, "I uh...didn't do so hot in today's classes. Lady Maribelle sure gave me an earful. Also, did you know dresses are really, really uncomfortable?"

Laughing softly, Robin said, "I wouldn't have thought that would be enough to bring you down."

"I guess I..." She said, not sure how to phrase it. "I guess it makes me feel unworthy as a princess? I mean Lucy already has all this down and here I am unable to eat like a proper lady."

"I don't think that matters a lot in the end. Besides, you only need to learn enough to survive all those dinner parties and meetings you love so much." He joked, earning him a groan from the princess as she remembered a particularly long and excruciating social gathering that had taken place not too long ago.

However, there was one thing that had gnawed at her for a while, only fueled by today's failures. Looking around, she kept her voice low. "It also kinda... makes me not feel worthy of you, sometimes...?" She wasn't used to not being sure of herself, so the best thing she could do about it was to speak her mind.

Her reply was swift and more decisive than she had expected. Before she could react, his lips were on hers, filling her with warmth and confidence. The physical sensation lasted only a brief second, but her body remained warm for a whole lot longer.

"Don't talk like that, Cynthia." He whispered. "We may not have been together for too long, but never think like that."

Reassured and still taken aback by his kiss, she nodded, not managing to get a word out.

"Listen, I've got to go and meet your father." Robin told her, placing a hand on her cheek. "You're a wonderful person, Cynthia, and I want nothing more than to be with you. So, why not show me one of your radiant smiles, eh?"

She would've done so even if he hadn't asked. She grinned at him, eyes closed and all, and laughed, happiness combining with slight embarrassment. She felt silly for thinking her princess-ness would somehow tie in to their relationship. While it was still secret due to both of them wanting to lie low while working things out, she trusted him with her life. They had fought and bonded together throughout a daunting military campaign, and that relationship was only strengthened by their feelings and attraction for each other.

"Go get 'em, you big charmer you." Cynthia said, lightly punching him on his arm. "...And thanks, Robin. That means a lot."

Dismissing her words with his hand, showing it was no big deal, he said, "Why don't we meet up tomorrow or so? It might be a long night for me but I've got nothing planned." He suggested, beginning to walk away from her and back into the castle. "Just the two of us?" He added with a smirk, then turned around and left, as though her answer was already a given.

Tomorrow, huh?

Cynthia pondered that, grabbing her lance and began drawing in the dirt. She wasn't sure she could wait that long. It had been a pretty dang demanding day, and she felt like she wanted to be with Robin now. And it went beyond an emotional attraction; he was just so darn handsome! That spiky white hair, the toned arms that weren't too muscular, all covered by a thick coat he only sometimes removed...

Sighing dreamily, she realized her concentration for training was ruined and she was sweaty. Perhaps she should take a bath and... hmm.

Bringing her hand to her chin, she hummed as she remembered what Robin had said. It sounded as though he'd be here all night. In his room which was almost as isolated as hers was. When everyone else would be asleep.

Smiling to herself, she made a decision to be bold and adventurous. If Robin thought she was just going to wait for tomorrow, then he has another thing coming! They were going to meet up tonight, and he was going to like it! No books for him tonight!

Putting away her lance, she ran back up to the castle, moving past the still lit torches and the windows that let in the light of the full moon. It wasn't dark yet, but the castle was almost quiet, and eventually even the night owls would be in bed.

Rather than making her way back to her own room or the royal baths, she decided to make a quick stop to her mother's room. Sumia may spend most of her nights in the royal chambers with Chrom, but she still had her own room for a sense of independence. Cynthia knew that it was there she stored all of her books, both the regular romance series as well as those of a more... adult nature. She had spotted one before, but didn't think much of it, but now her interest in it had increased tremendously.

Knocking first to make sure her mother wasn't there, she carefully opened the door to the charming room. There were a lot of flowers here, all personally tended to by Sumia, which brightened up the room. The wall on the opposite side of the window looked like a small, personal library, and made Cynthia rub her hands together as she read some of the titles.

"The Adventures of Roberto the Steed, A Change of Bed Tactics... hmm..." She put her finger to her chin, reading some of the titles to herself in a whisper, her other hand tracing the books one by one. "Aha!" She exclaimed once she found something that sounded suitably deprived. "Pegasus Knights - Myths and Facts of Ylisse's Sex Icons".

Grabbing the book after reading the back cover, making sure it would be of any use to her, the bubbly princess darted out of her mother's room. Looking both ways, she quietly closed the door and ran to the royal baths. She didn't know for how long Robin would talk to Father, and she wanted to have the element of surprise for her... well, surprise.

She prepared her bath in the wonderfully cozy room which always smelled of fragrant bath oils and warm water. She undressed, stepped inside carefully, lowered herself in and got comfortable with a content sigh as the warm water cleansed her sweaty body, and picked up the book. She made sure to hold it high above the water and not get her hands wet yet as she didn't want to damage the book in any way.

As a Pegasus Knight, she was well aware of how a lot of sleazebags objectified her and her sisters, being an all woman order whose battle garments were dresses that were just a smidge too short. It would've been enough to entice anyone with a healthy sex drive, let alone the perverts who seemed to enjoy being smacked with their training lances when they whistled at them. This book only perpetuated the myth, but today that could turn out to be a good thing!

Surprisingly, the author was a woman, and quite an artist to boot. Both her style of describing and drawing were quite vivid, and it was easy to understand the explanations. While she started by debunking a few myths - like how the Pegasus Knights did NOT, in fact, ride into battle without underwear - it soon turned to things that WERE true. Obviously, since Pegasus Knights rode so much, they had quite a bit of endurance and lower body strength, which was quite visible. Cynthia had strong thighs and wide hips, so she nodded enthusiastically as she hurried through the intro so that she could get to the good stuff.

After a few pages, the author began delving into how best to actually use that lower body strength not in combat, but in bed. Several illustrations showed how a few gorgeous women danced seductively or their loved ones, or even positioned themselves in manners that not many other people would've been able to.

Cynthia wasn't shy, but she had to have blushed a bit at some of the depictions that might've been a bit too much for her. She did find quite a lot of good advice from the book though, and her grin reached from ear to ear as she eagerly read through the descriptive, juicy details that it offered. The alluring descriptions made her rub her thighs together in excitement, and she couldn't wait to properly thank her personal hero for always being there for her. Plus, it would be fun to see his face once he realized what he was in for.

When the water had begun cooling, and the princess thought she had read all that was necessary to put her plan into motion. Feeling confident, she put the book aside and finished cleaning herself, making sure she would look and smell irresistible. She then got out of the tub, dripping wet as she reached out for her large towel, and hummed in satisfaction at her own scent, confident that Robin would love it. After that, she put on clean clothes and snuck into the tactician's office, awaiting her prey with uncharacteristic patience...

* * *

The meeting with Chrom had lasted longer than he had planned, but Robin still thought he could get some more work done before heading home. He had promised Morgan to cut down on his late nights, but sometimes it couldn't be avoided. Now that most people had gone to bed and the castle was silent, he wanted to seize the opportunity to get some work done without interruptions.

Opening the door to his office, he took off his cloak and hung it up inside of a wardrobe where he kept some miscellaneous items. The floor was mostly covered by a dark rug with a few simple yet eye-catching patterns, and his golden brown desk stood in front of a single window, one chair in front of it for visitors and one for him. His work-space was stacked with letters, documents, and writing utensils. To the left of it was a bookshelf filled with all sorts of books and maps that he needed for his job, and finally, there was his trusty leather couch which had saved him after many a long nights.

...His trusty leather couch which he now saw seemed to house an uninvited guest.

Lighting a torch mounted next to the door with a snap of his fingers, he spotted a familiar shade of blue hair. His surprise was such that he forgot to close the door, and he exclaimed in surprise, "Cynthia?"

"Took ya long enough!" She said, sounding as though Robin had arrived late to one of their dates, sitting up slowly before rising from the couch. She was all bundled up in one of the blankets, covered from her shoulders to her bare shins. Strange, where were her socks?

"It was dark and I'm not used to you being so...quiet." He explained, smiling at her. "I'm happy to see you here, but I would've thought you'd be in bed by now like everyone else."

Giggling, sounding excited as always but also a bit nervous, Cynthia took half a step forward. "Well, I wanted to see you, silly! I also wanted to thank you for always being so kind and patient with me, ya know?"

Placing a hand on her cheek, he said softly, "Anytime. You know I'll always look out for you."

"See, that's the thing! We're in a relationship, gosh darn it!" She said, taking a step back from him dramatically. "We're equals here, so now I want to take care of you, too!" Her voice was a bit shaky at first, but it then grew more sure of itself. With a confident smile and a light pink blush on her face, she declared, "Strap yourself in, buster, because we're taking this to the next level!"

With a small movement from within the blanket, it dropped to the ground and revealed that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath it. Her short yet incredibly curvy and somewhat muscular frame was exposed in all its glory, bathed in the moonlight coming in from the one window behind her. Her blue hair, as always styled into two, cute pigtails, matched her blue, large, round eyes. Her face was relatively round, her cheeks flushed a light pink. More impressively, however, were her large breasts which adorned a perfectly fit upper body, round and heavy, yet impossibly soft. Her hips were wider than anyone's he had ever seen, a true testament of both her dedication to her training and her victory in the genetic lottery, and an ass that couldn't be described as anything other than enormous.

Without realizing, he stared at her in fascination, not noticing that his mouth was open. She looked immensely pleased at the reaction and giggled in amusement. Smiling seductively, she slowly pranced towards him, placed her delicate fingers underneath his jaw and gently closed his mouth for him.

"Oh, and that's not all..." She said slowly, turning around and bending forward which allowed him to see her big, bare, round ass as she pulled out a hidden staff from underneath the couch's seat cushions. Robin recognized it immediately as a Silence staff, but before he could say anything, Cynthia already activated it, the room flashing blue for a split second. "There... that should just about guarantee our privacy." She said, throwing it onto the couch. "So... I'll take any comments." She spread out her arms and put one leg in front of the other, looking as though she was making a sale.

Realizing that his voice could effectively not be heard outside of his office, he took a few seconds to think of a reply. Despite how alluring she looked, the first thing that came to mind was, "Those staffs are very rare and expensive. You know that, right?"

Dismissing the comment with a shrug and a smirk, "Worth it. 'Sides, I'm a princess! Hee hee!" She strolled slowly away from him, her wide hips swaying with every step, and sat down on his desk, her rear covering a very good portion of its surface. "Now, I don't like abusing my power or anything but let's make an exception just this once." She suggested.

Well, it was hard to argue with that, and it wasn't as though that was the most pressing matter at hand. Removing his gloves as he walked over to her, he tossed them beside her on the desk, and placed one hand on her thick, smooth thighs and caressed it. "You're so beautiful. Are you sure you want to... you know?"

"Positive." She said, flashing an earnest grin that showed she was not only certain, but also excited about it. "And taking a page out of your book, I've read up on some spicy stuff I want to try out."

"I don't recall ever doing that."

"I mean I studied and came prepared, you dummy!" She said, sticking out her tongue at him. "Now, get over here and kiss me already!"

In spite of her order implying that he should be the one to initiate, she tugged at the neckline of his tank top and pulled him towards herself aggressively, her kiss fierce and full of passion. The tactician almost fell forward at the strength of her tug, but managed to keep himself standing by using her leg for support. Her desire fueled his, and it was hard not to be swept up in the moment.

She didn't let go of his clothes, but remained a tight grip on his neckline, using it to keep him in place as she eagerly explored his mouth. Her intentions would've been laid bare even if she hadn't shown up naked. He could smell the sweet scent of bath oils mixing together with her natural lavender scent, and her skin did look unusually shiny up close. A lot of effort had been put into looking as good as possible, which made him hope he looked presentable as well.

When the pair parted to gather their breath, the princess wrapped her legs around his waist to make sure he wouldn't get too far away, then rested her head against his chest, her cheek warm. The tactician embraced her and softly caressed her head, planting a single kiss and then looked out over Ylisse through the window, feeling his heart beating fast in his chest. Cynthia must've been able to tell the impact she had on him, as she smiled dreamily and embraced him tightly.

The two remained still for a couple of seconds to savor the romantic moment. As they both pulled back, they stared at each other and shared a laugh. With warm smiles, they went back to kissing. Their tongues reached deeper than before, and Cynthia moaned at the sensations, tilting her head sideways, forcing her lover to do the same. Robin's hands slowly slid down her fit body, feeling every soft curve, and found their way to her wide hips, staying there and squeezing them gently.

Cynthia gasped lightly and pulled her lips back, looking at him sheepishly and scratching her cheek. "Heh, like my hips huh? To be honest, I've always been a little self-conscious about my big booty." She said, looking away in embarrassment.

A little surprised, he asked while his hands remained where they were, "Really? Why?"

"Well I'unno, it's kind of odd asking Noire to fix my shorts so they can fit, ya know? Also, isn't there such a thing as too much? I mean Severa and Lucy all have perfectly sized, round butts; honestly it's just me and the Commander against the world, it feels like! ...Maybe Morgan too." She explained after some deliberation, twirling her pigtail awkwardly but with a sweet smile, looking to the side rather than meeting his gaze.

Chuckling, he gently patted her hips twice, then leaned in and whispered, "Can I tell you something?"

Eyes and ears perking up, she nodded.

"There are few things I love more than your 'big booty', Cynthia." He whispered, his lips brushing against her ear, giving her goosebumps. "Sometimes when I came to watch you training before we hooked up, I didn't do it for a tactical evaluation like I said, but rather in the hopes of getting a glimpse of it while you posed in that tight, short uniform of yours."

Her breath got caught in her throat, and there was a moment of silence as she bit her lower lip. "You pervert." She said almost inaudibly much to Robin's amusement, but there was no denying that she had liked his confession. "Are you sure you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Robin reared his face back to look her dead in the eye. "Cynthia, I love your ass almost as much as I love you."

Staring at him wordlessly at first, she then closed her eyes with an excited giggle. She kicked her legs back and forth under his desk, bouncing from one side to the other. Smiling at him, she gave him a quick peck that produced a loud smack which caused Robin to smirk at her. She then lightly pushed her lover back before jumping off of the desk, her large breasts bouncing lightly. "Sit down in this chair." She commanded, and he did as he was told, sitting down in the visitor's chair in front of the desk where she had just been sitting. She turned it around so that it faced the door to his office, then stood in front of him, her back turned against him. "I think you'll really like this, then!"

She began to slowly move her hips in slow, circular movements, bringing all of his attention to her enormous ass as it moved in a hypnotizing manner. The result of all her training was plain to see when she moved like this, the muscles, especially those of her lower body, worked in perfect unison and tensed enticingly with her movements.

It was strange seeing Cynthia moving in such a slow, deliberate fashion, but it was incredibly erotic, and Robin said nothing as though he didn't want to break the spell. He could've shouted in approval and his voice wouldn't be heard outside of the room, but he allowed his lover to focus entirely on her dance.

Soon, she picked up more speed and came closer, her perfectly round rear only centimeters away from him. He wanted to slap it, watch it jiggle and hear Cynthia's high-pitched voice scream out in surprise and pleasure, but he refrained for now, even as he felt his cock getting almost impossibly hard under his baggy pants. Even though they were spacious, it felt as though there simply wasn't enough room after watching something like this.

The silence of the night and the limited lighting only served to make the princess look more exotic and tantalizing, and when she turned her head around with a confident, knowing smile, it was clear she enjoyed seeing the reaction she got out of him as well. Once she thought he was ready for the next step, she positioned herself on top of his crotch and began grinding, slowly at first, finding his cock and squeezing it between her cheeks. His eyes never left her rear, and his mouth remained open in awe at the sight.

His reaction was immediate. He let out a dramatic gasp and placed his hands on her hips again, enjoying every second she moved up and down his penis. He could tell she had a lot of fun too, no doubt finding immense satisfaction both in his reactions and the feeling of his crotch against her cheeks. Yet it wasn't enough, he had to get it out, there was no other way.

Moving his hands, Cynthia stood up again once she realized what he was doing, and eyed him eagerly. Opening the buttons to his fly, he released his rock hard cock which was already twitching like crazy; he hadn't expected this, and it was all he could do to not cum right then and there.

The Pegasus Knight's blue eyes grew wide, and she brought her hands to her face and shifted in place in a jittery manner. "Hehe... oh wow, in the books I've read, the penises were depicted as much smaller!" Her voice was bubbly and almost casual, but she simply couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Heh, well I hate to disappoint." He joked, leaning back in the chair again, showing off his thick, bulging rod.

"No apology needed here, big boy." She said, licking her lips, then resumed her dance as though nothing had happened, except now she seemed even more eager to get going for real. Her eyes remained glued to her prize, and her ass soon enveloped his cock again, burying it between her enormous cheeks and squeezing it hard, moving up and down slowly, yet her movements reached further up than before, and she seemed to be adding even more pressure. Just like Cynthia, Robin's eyes never left his prize either, staring in delight at the enormous ass pushing against his cock.

Letting out another gasp, followed by a moan of approval, he did his best not to reach his orgasm too quickly, wanting this pleasure to never end. His eyes met hers as she twisted her body to observe his reaction, and she giggled while sticking her tongue out between her teeth as a tease, finding it to her liking. Seeing her gigantic ass jiggle like this, making smacking sounds whenever she raised her hips and then came crashing down on him again, was almost more than any man could bear.

Then, with uncharacteristic grace, she grabbed his cock, looking at him again. He nodded, her intention clear. Even though he knew it was her first time, it seemed as though she knew exactly what she was doing; those books sure must've been something.

Guiding his penis, she gently inserted it between her legs, letting out a sharp cry of pleasure, taking it slowly to grow accustomed to its length and thickness. She was still turned away from him, so he couldn't make out her face, but the way she straightened her back and neck was a good sign.

Robin groaned heavily due to her tight, wet walls embraced him warmly, and as the seconds passed, the deeper he came. She was determined to take him in all at once, her enormous ass sinking closer and closer to his lower body, until finally, she was practically sitting in his lap again, though with this time she had his entire member inside of her.

Shivering slightly, she took a deep breath and then began moving up and down, using his knees as support for her movements, but it was clear that you needed strong legs to pull off this position, and fortunately, Cynthia had that and then some.

Moving faster and faster the more she got used to having him inside of her, she let out a laugh and a few adorable moans, sounding like she was not only being thoroughly pleased, but having a lot of fun as well. Her big breasts bounced wildly, and her butt made a smacking noise whenever it made contact with his body, and that sound only intensified as time went by.

Feeling tension build up between his legs, and with the sound of his cock penetrating her completely and her cute moans growing louder and louder, he grabbed ahold of her huge ass and squeezed it hard. That earned him a nice, surprised scream, and she tightened her grip around his knees in response. His hands almost felt like they disappeared into the perfectly soft yet still taut flesh, and he kneaded it to his heart's content, burying his hands into it, pulling her cheeks to the side and then pushing them together. He delivered two slaps to it too, though they were weak enough not to break her concentration, but he could tell that she loved it.

A normal couple would've probably started with a more orthodox position, but they were anything but. To them, it was perfectly natural to start in a position one would only really find in a book, and even though Robin was more experienced, it felt right to let Cynthia do as she pleased this first time, even if that meant having her do the heavy lifting.

Leaning forward more, the princess' movements grew less patient and instead focused on speed rather than moving up and down his entire cock. She was getting close, her breath was coming out in fast bursts and her voice had devolved into a series of high-pitched noises as though she couldn't decide on what emotions she were feeling. Just like him, she was probably assaulted with wave after wave of pleasure that turned her vision blurry and making her insides feel as though they were on fire.

Seeing her gigantic ass jiggle in such a way in his hands, the addicting sound of her warm cheeks bouncing against his tense body, hearing her chorus of squealing, and seeing her perfectly shaped body strain and grow sweaty as she moved at lightning speeds was more than any man could bear. With a loud groan, he finally came, firing a huge load of his white seed inside of her, far more than it could possibly take.

This seemed to set off Cynthia who had been on the edge for a while, causing her to cry out in pleasure as she remained still in an odd pose, twitching as she felt the rush of her first proper orgasm course through her.

Even after they had both spent a few seconds recuperating from wonderful sensations, Robin kept his iron grip on his lover's rear. Cum was still trickling out of her pussy, gliding down her thick thighs and onto his floor, but that was the furthest thing from his mind right now. Both were panting almost desperately trying to catch their breaths.

After a short while, Cynthia bounced off of him as though nothing had happened and stretched her arms out, a wide grin on her face before exhaling sharply. "Phew! Now that was fun!" She said, turning around to face him, looking happier than he had ever seen her. "That felt amazing! Why didn't we do this sooner?!"

Remaining seated, he ran a hand through his spiky, white hair, feeling that the front of it was somewhat damp. "Good question... guess we'd better make up for lost time, huh?"

"You betcha we will!" She said, her breasts bouncing lightly as she was getting on her knees between his legs in front of the chair. Grabbing her large breasts, she enveloped his still cum-drenched cock between them and began moving them up and down, pushing against it with quite a bit of force. "There's more to me than just my booty, ya know!"

Taken completely by surprise by her sudden action, he could offer no witty retort. His mind was going completely blank as he felt the heavenly, soft sensation of his cock being shoved between her wonderful tits. She pushed them together using her fists rather than her palms, giving her more power as she jacked him off.

"Aaah, this feels great! I love your cock, Robin! It makes me feel so good!" She said, relishing the feel of his warm, thick, and sticky rod between her cushions. Hearing a long moan from her partner, she laughed and grinned at him. "I guess you don't need to tell me how much you enjoy my big boobies either; it's all written on your face!"

It was great seeing her enjoy herself so thoroughly, and seeing her on her knees like this, her ass sticking out and her eyes planted firmly on his still erect cock was almost as big a turn on for him as having his member being treated to a first class suite between her royal bust. Almost.

Leaning back on his chair, she changed up the pace at which she massaged his length, going at an uneven pace now to spice things up, her pink, erect nipples glistening as they had been covered in a few strands of his cum. "I really wonder what kind of books you read to learn all of this." He managed to get out through grit teeth.

"This is actually more instinct, I'll have you know! Although my book did give me ideas of what we did before." She explained proudly. Looking at his cock, she planted a kiss on his glans and licked her lips. "Mm, saltier than I had expected..."

Letting out a sharp breath, he smiled with one eye closed, straining as hard as physically possible not to cum immediately again. "Hah! If you keep that up, I won't be able to hold myself back, Cynthia."

"Well I wouldn't want you to!" She declared happily, licking his shaft from top to bottom, savoring the taste before going back to rubbing her huge breasts against it once again, licking her lips enthusiastically. "It turns me on to see you enjoying yourself like this, Robin."

It was hard enough to hold himself back with his cock buried between her mounds, but that kind of devotion and dirty talk only made it worse. He grabbed ahold of her hair and grabbed tightly, but she didn't even flinch, but rather seemed to welcome his hand, kissing his tip again with a loud smack. "Haaah..." She exhaled with dimmed, lustful eyes.

Even though he had mostly been passive, he could feel his back and forehead getting sweaty. His body was warm, and the whole room itself felt hot, coated in the scent of lavender, bath oils, old tomes and cum. It was an odd mix, but it was a smell that felt uniquely 'them'. Cynthia looked like a mess too, even though she had looked so pristine before their meeting, but she didn't seem to mind, and the prospect of covering her with more of his seed was an appealing one.

The sounds coming from her huge breasts were one of flesh grinding flesh, but there was also a sticky sensation to it due to his rod being coated in cum, and it had spread to all over her cleavage. She also made cute little groans of exertion, doing her best to please him.

When the tension once again boiled over between his legs, it came hard and fast. Reaching his second orgasm with a growl, he sprayed salvo after salvo across her unsuspecting face and chest, earning him a surprised yelp as she closed her eyes, yet she remained still as she accepted all of his love. This was physical proof of his attraction for her, and she wore it proudly.

Leaning back in the chair and panting heavily, he looked at the result of his peak and delighted in what he saw. She looked even more messed up now, but she was so happy and, just like him, turned on like never before. She brought her finger to the top of her mounds, traced a fair bit of her skin with the fingertip and then licked it, sucking on her finger with a moan as she tasted his essence, then smacked her lips.

"Haaah... You taste so gooey." Entranced by his taste, she brought her right mound close to her face and licked the upper area of it, her tongue working slowly and sensually as she closed her eyes to savor his taste. She was cleaning herself off teasingly, knowing that Robin was watching with great interest, and made erotic noises as the white goobs became fewer.

The tactician stared, seeing a side of Cynthia he had never expected; face covered in cum that dripped down along her cheeks while she lifted her huge breasts close to her mouth to lick off and swallow every last stain.

Opening her eyes, she stared into his speechless gaze with a sly, lustful expression and squeezed her breasts together. "How do I look?" She asked innocently.

Robin wasn't sure how to respond other than to grin at her display. However, his still erect and twitching cock was able to answer her clearly, telling her he wanted more of her. She laughed, understanding they were both ready for round two, and eagerly grabbed his arms, helped him out of the chair and guided him to the couch.

Eager for her next performance, she gently pushed him down onto the couch, getting him into a lying position on his back. Climbing onto the couch, she positioned herself on top of her lover while digging her knees into the the seat cushions. They grinned at each other, and soon their lips met again in a passionate kiss, and the princess pressed her body hard against his. However, she quickly realized he was still wearing his tank top, which got in the way of her desire of feeling his bare, muscular chest against her own. Pulling back from the kiss for a brief moment, she removed his top and tossed it aside before returning her full attention to his mouth, planting her huge breasts against his warm body.

Sliding her tits up and down his chest and stomach, she snaked her body and twisted it in ways that increased the pleasure he felt. She arched her back slightly, the feeling of their bodies smashed together causing them both to moan into each other's mouths as the kissing continued. She ran her hands through his hair, gasping in delighted surprise as his hands finally grabbed ahold of her ass and squeezed her cheeks hard, then giggled at the tingling sensation.

The grinding of her body against his only intensified, and Robin could feel his large cock twitching uncontrollably as her wet, dripping pussy rubbed against it.

Releasing the kiss, she asked coyly, "Aww, does poor Robin need to sheathe his sword that badly?" She bounced teasingly on top of his cock and wiggled it to draw out a groan that bordered on desperation from the tactician. Everything she did seemed to have a tremendous effect on him, which pleased the princess to no end. Deciding to do the 'sheathing' for him, she grabbed ahold of the massive rod, pointed it upwards and lowered herself onto it, eliciting moans of sensual approval from them both. "Oooh yeah..." She whispered quietly to herself.

Now that she was more accustomed to his overwhelming size, she began to bounce on top of it energetically. The new position fit her well, feeling almost as though she was riding and galloping through scenic wildlife when she was really having the time of her life. Being penetrated from below like this allowed her to properly shake her breasts in front of him while her ass smacked against his crotch in regular intervals. Using her entire body like this made her feel powerful and in control.

It also helped that Robin told her not to worry so much about her big booty. It had bothered her for a while, especially after almost breaking Laurent's back when she had fallen on top of him. Really, Robin was so sweet that she simply had to repay him properly. It was only fair.

Halting her bouncing for a brief moment, she teased him with her big, luscious butt, wiggling and shaking it so that it jiggled entrancingly. She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her, and she tried squeezing it as best she could, prompting him to push his head deep into the seat cushions and let out an erotic moan, much to her delight.

"Y-Yeah, you like how that feels, don't you, honey?" The Pegasus Knight asked huskily.

Her only reply was a raised right arm that was soon lowered with quite a lot of force, delivering a harsh spank to her left cheek.

"Kyaaaaah!" She yelped, blushing furiously at the sudden, bold advance. Seeing his grin, she couldn't help but to feel encouraged to demand, "Spank me again!"

Robin acquiesced to her wishes and delivered another slap to her other cheek, leaving a tingling sensation. "How do you like that?" He asked, his voice low and in control, having taken the lead.

Feeling herself being driven further into a blissful state and tightening even harder around his member, she replied as if in a trance, "I love it!"

"Yeah?" He asked, delivering another hard slap to her left cheek, earning himself another scream.

"YES! I want it harder!" She roared. When he fulfilled her wish, delivering multiple consecutive strikes to her bouncing cheeks, she cried, "Spank my big ass that you love so much! Make it jiggle like pudding!" She twisted her body under the barrage of slaps, panting heavily as she adored the focused look in his eyes when he spanked her so hard that her rear turned red and hot.

Seeing Cynthia's breasts moving up and down while she rode him caused the tactician to pull her down so that his mouth could reach her chest. Squeezing her mounds, he sucked on them forcefully, and when he let go, he produced a loud, smacking sound as the tits fell back with a small bounce.

Moaning, the Pegasus Knight lied down so that he could reach her breasts more easily, shoving the huge, cushiony orbs in his face. While he busied himself with one, she sucked on the other by pulling it to her mouth, licking her own nipple and sucking on it, all while never letting up the movement with her hips.

With a flash of inspiration and a playful smile, she wraps her arms around his head, burying his face in the valley between her huge breasts. "Ah, Robin..." She gasped, her breathing heavy, and the feeling of his breath on her hot skin sent shivers down her spine.

Hearing a muffled sound, she raised her body slightly, "Come again?"

"You drive me wild!" He yelled, pulling her down for a kiss before she could even reply that he had the same effect on her.

The blue-haired princess kept bouncing up and down along his length, her ass smacking against his crotch and thighs. She wondered if she should warn him that she was about to cum, but had little time to think the decision through as she let out a delighted scream. She could feel Robin grabbing her rear and squeezing it so hard that his fingers sunk into her reddened, soft flesh.

With an almost bestial growl, Robin came as well, and as his juices filled her, she bucked her hips, her body experiencing a heavenly orgasm. "Ooh, that's the stuff!" She cries with a laugh.

They took a short breather to gather their strength and thoughts, not moving at all. While he still had his cock firmly buried inside of her, the white haired tactician asked though he already knew the answer, "So, how was that?"

"Well, it beats riding a pegasus!" She replied cheerfully. "I love riding your cock! Not just because of how big it is, but you can really bounce on it. It's a lot of fun!"

The two shared a laugh, marveling at just how far their relationship had advanced in the span of one night. Cynthia was nothing if not explosive.

As if to prove his point, she quickly jumped off of him and bent down to eagerly suck his cock, her massive rear sticking up skyward. His seed was still coming out of her pussy, trailing down her thighs, but her eyes were set on his penis.

He watched as her head bobbed up and down his shaft, and he could tell just how much she loved his taste as she made adorable sounds every time she swallowed in addition to the slurping noises.

She took a short break, showing him a lustful expression before diving down again, taking the entire length inside of her mouth and down her throat. Her nose touched the bottom of his stomach, and she giggled once she heard him groaning at the incredible sensation.

Once she was sure she had gotten all of his cum, she pulled back and released his cock from her mouth with a pop. "Haaah, I could get used to this..." She said, sitting down on the couch and supporting herself on the arms which she put behind her back. "You think you can go for another round?"

Smirking at her, he stood up and showed that his cock was still fully erect. "Depends. Do you think the royal baths are still open?"

Surprised that he was still rock hard, she returned his smirk and simply replied, "Robin, I'm a princess; the baths are always open to me!"

"Well then, would the lady care to escort her loyal servant there so that we may continue with our erotic adventures?" He asked, offering his hand.

She accepted it with a giggle. "She'd be delighted!"

They never bothered to get dressed as they were sure everyone was asleep in their own quarters at this late hour. They were bold, eager and daring, they wanted their night to last a little longer.

When they left for the baths, they didn't notice that a woman had quickly hidden herself behind a nearby pillar. With bright red cheeks and a sweaty forehead which dampened the fringe of her long, blue hair, many indecent thoughts were swirling around in her head. Her body was hot after witnessing what she had, and her heart was pounding, and she could merely rub her thighs together as she watched the two lovers make their way down the dark corridor to continue their night of passion.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this erotic story I'm putting together. I've always wanted to write a lemon story but wasn't sure what kind of story. I don't see many RobinxCynthia stories and so I thought of having one made in such an erotic way that you normally see watching porn videos. I take notes on behaviors and actions, even small details so it relates more than how Japanese and anime porn does. Cynthia reminds me of a girl I used to know and I've always loved her carefree bubbly nature. That's where this idea came from and I'm happy to have it made. At first, I thought it'd be just one or two chapters but now I want more made. I also want to point out that this story feels more updated from 'A Surprise Gift' story where it also is about Cynthia pleasing Robin. That was the only hentai story I found here but they never fucked. So I figured someone has to do it.

First chapter was written by Odoacro and I heavily appreciate his work. I'm his commissioner and I've wanted this story to continue but writers won't always be around so help had to be posted around. Don't worry, the story will continue.

What are your thoughts on this chapter? Joys of having big butts? Do you think they're better than boobs? Tell me your thoughts, man to man!

Go check out Odoacro's stories on here and ArchiveOfOurOwn . c o m cuz' he's got lots more erotic stories to show.

With that, hope to see you in the next chapter. Looking forward to your comments so don't forget to leave feedback too!


	2. A Craving Hard To Whisk

Summary:

When you see something you did not intend to, it is very difficult to forget, let alone ignore...

Notes:

Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.

This chapter was written by vic1992 from Fiver.c o m

I also had editing help from other sources but they wish to be anonymous. Still, thank you for the help. Hope to get more from you.

All characters are 18+ as in all of my stories.

**Chapter 2: A Craving Hard To Whisk**

* * *

It took Lucina a while to calm down after what she had seen.

The Ylissean Crown Princess laid curled up in her enormous royal bed, shifting left and right with her knees flexed upward, as the vivid images she had caught of her sister's experience with their father's tactician flowed in her mind still.

Accident or no, she had violated her little sister's privacy and seen her have sex. What's more, it was someone who Lucina knew! She already knew Cynthia had been spending a suspiciously long time alone with Robin. Of course she had suspicions of her little sister's feisty behavior and natural bluntness that had made Robin take an interest in her, but she had no idea they had been together in such an intimate way.

Shockingly, an immediate reaction had been that the tactician had tricked her sweet and playful little sister. She thought it was her dutiful role as the older sister to feel naturally compelled to protect Cynthia against anyone who would take advantage of her. But it had been quickly dispelled.

Now that she was reliving the scene in the privacy of her bedroom, she thought it was actually her who had been taking the lead into their sensual encounter. The more Lucina had seen, the more it seemed Robin had taken a passive role against her little sister's advances, capricious caresses, and devious hands. Moreover, she knew Robin was just, steadfast, a personal friend of her father, King Chrom, and one of the most admirable and reliable people among the entire realm. He was, in Lucina's opinion, a man any maiden, noble or not, would dream of being with. Was she being overprotective then? Cynthia had obviously been enjoying herself, and perhaps she had always misunderstood their relationship thinking they were taking things slower.

With that in mind, Lucina had no real reason to be as worked up as she was. It was an honest mistake and she was happy for her sister. At least, it wouldn't have been a problem if she hadn't found herself unable to look away. She had stayed there, watching them from a small opening in the door leading into the tactician's office, her little sister bouncing naked over Robin's enormous cock like it was nothing, and with such a joyful expression. The images were flashing in her eyes again, this time accompanied by the echoes of her loud moans and the way Robin's fingers pressed hard against Cynthia's large butt cheeks.

Without intending it, she bit her lip as her heart beat faster. Her cheeks flared up brightly and she had rubbed her thighs together, watching the spectacle like an uninvited guest. They had been far too busy to see her, and would've hardly noticed even if the door had been wide open. The screams and sounds coming from them had been magically dampened, but she had still been able to hear some of it, and it still echoed inside her head.

Now, Lucina was lying in bed trying to sleep and make the memories go away, but to no avail. She turned to her side and embraced one of the huge pillows she had in her bed, holding it tightly against her body. She rubbed her thighs, enjoying the soft sensation of her nightgown rubbing against her skin. But she was also feeling a steamy desire that awoke inside of her. Her skin turned feverish and her heart pounded fast in her chest, just the same as it had been when she watched them from the other side of the door.

It was useless lying to herself: She had enjoyed watching her little sister have sex, and now she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She had to recognize she felt some attraction to Robin before. Seeing him always cheered her up like her sister, partly because of his heroic deeds during the war and partly because of his looks and trusting demeanor… But she knew better, and yet, it increased more after earlier which shocked her. She was resisting the thoughts of feeling attracted to him. It was her sister's boyfriend after all! Even though she was sure most of her female friends were still crushing on the tactician. But seeing him perform sexually had aroused her in a way she couldn't control. The fact that someone she also trusted like Cynthia had taken so much pleasure from him only meant he was probably incredible at it. Just thinking about it was intoxicating.

"Haaahh…" she clung harder to her pillow, enjoying the cool feeling the fabric of it against her warm, damp skin. Perspiration dripped from her face, and she tried closing her eyes to sleep, but it only made her see her sister's delighted expression much clearer. The unfamiliar sensation of desire wasn't fading away. On the contrary, it seemed to only get worse, somewhere deep between her legs and the princess sucked in her lips hard as if she was in pain. She attempted to move her hand and reach for the spot, but her arm trembled in doubt. She had never done anything like that before. It was terrible not knowing how to relieve the fiery lust that was burning her from the inside out. But even though she knew it was a natural need every human being had, she simply had never done it. Back in her own time the calamity of the fell dragon Grima had brought the world to devastation and despair, and desires like those she had now weren't common in anyone she ever knew. Now that she was in peaceful times things were different, but her past had rendered her unable to come forth and face her inner desires properly and it was agonizing for her, especially since it concerned two of the people she trusted.

But time eventually went by and she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The sun of the morning welcomed her to a new day and she found herself still longing for relief of some kind, with the images of Cynthia and Robin having sex still fresh in her mind. But she had to compose herself and face her royal duties. Her morning bath was the most difficult part of the day, brushing off her desires and smiting her lusty fever with ice cold water pouring over her head.

Over the next couple of days, Lucina took care of her duties as a princess quickly over the morning making the nobles in the court of Ylisstol praised her intelligence and rational attitude to make decisions with swift and fair judgment.

Every spare moment she saw Robin or Cynthia (or both), subconscious or otherwise, she would follow them from a distance, in hopes of finding out more about their relationship. Sure enough, stalking them in such a manner allowed her to see not only how much the two loved each other, but more important for Lucina, how attracted they were to each other. The two of them simply couldn't keep their hands off the other, every time they spent time together and with the rest of the nobility, and Lucina could only stare longingly and jealously at their intimate physical contact. She was smitten by their feelings, by their affection, longing to feel as they felt and feel the same pleasure they had felt during that night she had stumbled on them in the act.

She pondered whether or not she was jealous of Cynthia to the point of craving Robin's romancing all to herself, but the thought died as swiftly as it had been born. It was too horrible a thought to dwell on such a selfish thing. She was happy that her sister had found someone. She really was, but she couldn't deny the envy boiling inside of her. But she also knew that she couldn't go on like this, acting like a woman in puberty at best and Tharja at worst. It was not behavior fitting of the Crown Princess. Despite her unresolved feelings, using the same grit that had allowed her to fight Grima, she left her sister be with Robin.

* * *

The nights would continue in a similar vein, sometimes milder in their intensity. But when she found herself alone in her room, the images and voices returned in her mind.

That one night she happened to stumble upon them, being so close and intimate in their affection, seemed to haunt Lucina's mind every time she tried to get some rest. It wasn't exactly a secret how closer Cynthia and Robin had got after the war was over, but who could've thought her little sister would have a craving for such intense pleasure? Lucina had never seen anything like it, despite having heard some heated stories from Tharja about passionate lovers and how they chose to express those feelings. She never thought any of those stories could be real, let alone believe the most vivid example would come from her sister. Or was she under some hex? No. It wasn't probable, especially since Cynthia wasn't behaving in any strange way and was still as upbeat and impatient as ever. If anyone would know it would be her, since they shared lessons in all from politics, diplomacy, economy and etiquette. But still, the images of her sister pleasing Robin wouldn't subside.

Lucina stepped out of her bed, unable to sleep, and went to the bathing room where a basin full of water rested under a bronze aquamanile with the shape of a lion. She splashed her face with fresh water in an attempt to cool down, sending a shiver down her spine, and tried to clear her mind by staring at the ripples on the water before they eventually cleared and turned the surface into a mirror. The room was barely lit by a single candle placed on a small table next to the basin, but she could still see her face was still red, and the cold tiles on the floor on which her bare feet stood did as little as the fresh water to cool the hotness that irradiated from inside her. Perhaps it was her and not Cynthia who had fallen under some spell or curse. What if she actually had the same cravings and the whole situation was urging her to act on them? It was certainly not the way a proper member of the royal family of Ylisse would conduct themselves, let alone the firstborn daughter of King Chrom, who was expected all righteous and proper.

She grinded her hand against her mouth, biting her index finger preventing herself from panting as the images overflowed her mind again. She couldn't escape them. How could Cindy mind so little about anyone finding out about her relationship with Robin? What if anyone else had seen them? Perhaps the nomads like Noire, or even a shameless flirt like Virion would've turned a blind eye, but if someone like Vaike or Frederick had spotted them, they would have immediately put Chrom on alert. It was improper for a princess to have a relationship with the King's tactician, especially if they were best friends and core allies… wasn't it? Gah! Cynthia was just so careless about everything!

Sighing, she went for the bed again and laid there for a while, this time without covering herself with the thick blankets to stay a little cooler. She gazed at the window on the eastern wall of her chambers, a long vertical crystal rectangle from which the moon and stars could be seen, despite being a slightly cloudy night, and she took one lock of her long blue hair and twirled it, imitating the caresses her mother used to do to her when she couldn't sleep back then when she was still little. The way she stroked her own hair made her feel a bit dozy, and her eyelids got heavier and heavier… until she opened them upon the guttural and gagging noises she heard coming from Cynthia's royal quarters. She was there again, cautiously peering inside her bedroom. She couldn't believe it as everything came back to her mind on what she saw earlier this night.

Robin had grabbed her little sister by the pigtails and just kept thrusting his hips forward, shoving his large member inside her mouth, as Cynthia gagged at how deep and forceful he was thrusting it in, and she gripped both his ass cheeks to endure all his might. Lucina had never seen her sister or the tactician behave so immodest and nasty. In fact, if not for the vigorous way Cynthia rubbed her crotch as she let her own juices flow out of her sex, she would've thought he was being unnecessarily forceful on her, going as far as suffocate her with his cock. But Cynthia was obviously enjoying having his member ramming in and out her throat, deeper and faster every time, and Lucina could tell from both the moans she muffled with her occupied mouth and the fast pace her fingers rubbed her small pink pussy, yearning for release of her own. She had found herself unable to move, unable to look away and instead could only keep on staring as if she was in a trance, longing and yearning, while the couple got rougher. All she could do during the entire episode was to rub her legs together, as a tingly feeling coursed throughout her body; while one of her hands covered her mouth to prevent any pant or exhale reach the lovers, and the other made a fist grabbing the lower end of her tunic, near the region where she kept rubbing her thighs together on and on, precisely as she was doing right now in the privacy of her chambers, recollecting every detail of her intrusion to her sister's privacy.

There was a moment during her sister's oral pleasure session when Robin began panting harder and harder, nearing his limit. His eyes remained shut and he gritted his teeth about to climax, when Cynthia pressed her large breasts against the place where his testicles were, rubbing them against them as well as her nipples, all of it while still pleasuring herself with her fingers with one hand and gripping his cheek with the other, along with devouring his big fat cock as deep as she could inside her throat. His mouth exhaled in ecstatic pleasure just as a jolt coursed inside Lucina, indicating he was about to reach orgasm, and came hard inside Cynthia's mouth with a guttural growl like no animal or Risen could match, which nearly wet Lucina at the sound. Her sister's mouth became overflowed with his seed, but his growl had also driven her pussy to the edge as she muffled a groan and her sex burst into a wet watery eruption on her hand.

Back in her bed, Lucina felt her own face and body got intensely hot upon recollecting all that had occurred during that night. Shutting her eyes, she prays to Naga to whisk her heated desires away from her. The very same tingly sensation that poured from her groin when she saw Robin's white essence drip from the corner of Cynthia's mouth was coming back to her, and she placed her hands together, mentally making a plea for the Divine Dragon to cleanse her soul from such wild desires.

"Please. Please, dearest Naga, leader of the Divine Dragons…" she said to herself, wishing with all her heart the goddess could hear her. "…grant me the rest my mind and body need, whisk these thoughts away from me…"

There was moment of absolute silence in the castle then, not even the wind blowing through the windows could be heard, and Lucina's heart filled with joy, thinking it was an answer from the heavens so she could find sleep on that restless night. So she opened her eyes and found herself staring at her rectangular window. Outside, the moon and the stars were almost in the exact same position as if no time had elapsed at all.

* * *

The next morning was uneasy. There was a moment during the night when she had closed her eyes thinking that she was blinking. And the next, one of the royal stewards in charge of aiding her in her morning routine was waking her up, placing her clothes for the day in a cushioned chair she had next to her bed and preparing her morning bath. When she got up and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she wasn't surprised to see she had bags under her eyes, and her hair seemed more than a bit messy. The vivid memories of Cynthia giving oral pleasure to Robin seemed to be engraved in her brain, and she realized that she didn't want to come down to the castle and meet them in person after spying on their privacy as she had done. But there was no other thing she could do, since she was still committed to her duties as a princess in both education and practice. So, she did the best she could and bathed in cold water, hoping it would wake her up and cool her feverish skin down before descending to the main hall where breakfast was served.

Dressed in the blue tunic, leather gloves, and trousers she usually wore during weekdays, as well as her usual thigh high boots, she went down the stairs towards the main hall still distracted. Thinking about her haunting memories, she didn't realize she bumped into a cloaked individual who was coming from another corridor.

"My apologies milord" she said, without taking the time to properly address the person, since she was getting a tad late for breakfast.

"No harm done, Princess. And may I say, there's no need for formalities either" said a familiar voice from under the cloak which made Lucina's head spin.

"Robin!?"

The white-haired tactician drew a gentle smile on his face, bowing before Lucina in a respectful manner. The images of the man gritting his teeth before letting his essence burst out of his massive member rushed to the princess' head, and her beautiful face turned red as a tomato instantly.

"I-I…Robin! …I mean, s-sir…" words accumulated in her mouth, but she was so nervous she could only mumble fragments of them.

"Oh? Are you feeling well this morning Lucina? You seem to have caught a fever…" said Robin, taking a step towards her and placing the back of his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "You're a bit warmer than you should be… have you seen your Aunt Lissa? I'm sure she'll be able to find a cure for you" he added, with a hint of concern on his voice.

Her heart pounded hard inside her chest, as if it was about to explode. She swallowed nervously before replying. "I'm fine! I just had a rough night. I couldn't sleep much…" she said, avoiding eye contact with him, placing her hands behind her back in an unconscious gesture.

"Oh yeah?" he questioned, still a bit worried. "You take your royal duties very seriously, don't you? I'm sure Chrom and Sumia feel immensely proud of you. But don't stay up too late with your studies, it might take a toll on you" he advised, and Lucina appreciated his concern and wisdom. It was easy to see why so many maidens sighed when Robin was around… "Have you had breakfast? I'm going there myself, we can walk there if you want" he said.

"Aaaah! Robin, I…" she muttered, but before she could reply, a loud familiar voice interrupted her.

"How about the three of us walk there, huh?" Cynthia had caught up with them, appearing from the same corridor Robin was coming from, a detail that Lucina in her state of mind noticed instantly. "Good morning honey!" she said before delivering a kiss on the tactician's lips that not even he expected. "And good morning to you too, Sis! What are we having for breakfast today? I'm starving! I hope there are still some quail eggs. Yesterdays were delicious!" she exclaimed, while taking Robin by the arm and pulling him towards the staircase that led to the hall. Lucina stayed behind, unsure of what to do. If it was awkward for her to see her sister get so touchy and affectionate to Robin, now it was only going to be worse. Why on Earth did she have to be the one who found them that night? She began walking slowly down the steps, keeping some distance from the couple, who had stopped twiddling with each other's fingers as soon as some nobles of the court were visible on the lower floor.

Lucina sat with the rest of her family in the highest table of the hall. Her father, Chrom, liked to have his meals with the rest of the court and commanders, since he thought it not only bridged the gap from royalty to nobility, but it allowed trust to build in all areas of ruling, from crops to trade and the military. He discussed some of the affairs of the day with Lord Frederick, who looked unusually small in his grey tunic instead of the massive armor he used to wear during the campaign. Robin of course was at his left side as his most trusted advisor. Her sky-blue eyes drifted between the white haired tactician and her younger sister and not missing any of their looks of desire, or the playful japes Cynthia made to Robin, which elicited a small smile from the King.

To Lucina's side, her little sister ate generously as ever, shoving a huge chunk of chicken pie in her mouth and the older princess caught a comment from their mother, Queen Sumia.

"Easy there, you might choke on it!" claimed her worried mother, seeing how the girl seemingly swallowed the chunk whole without chewing. "Sometimes Cindy, I think of how you might eat as much as the generals, or maybe even Stahl!" she said laughing.

"Hey come on, Mom!" replied Cynthia annoyed. "You know Pegasus Knights must have the right amount of food in our belly. How else are we supposed to ride them properly?"

"Of course dear, but you're going to ride one, not the whole team!" she said, and everyone on the table burst into laughter, even Cynthia.

Everything seemed awfully normal; a typical breakfast for the royal family, except for the fact that Lucina remained quiet during the entire meal. She ordered two large cups of red tea, a stimulant beverage regularly drank by those needing the energy to endure long daily journeys.

Lucina wondered what it would be like to have someone all for herself, or to devote her entire self to another person in body and soul, being so close and intimate they could share a unique connection. Would she become immodest and loud like her younger sister? Or would she keep a lower profile and give in to her feelings in the privacy of their chambers, hers and her lover's? She had a sip of tea, and held the cup a little longer than needed in her lips, pouring over Robin's smile and easy tone when he spoke to Cynthia. Would anyone speak to her like that?

Frederick's low voice shook her out of her meditations. "I'd like to remind you two…" he said in his customary formal tone when addressing the princesses, "…of your morning duties with the master of stewards. Today you will spend the morning studying the formations and strategies used in the early days of the Plegian War. You'll be dismissed for the rest of the day, since tomorrow we might go on an excursion to test your horse riding skills, understood?"

They both nodded in everyone was taking off, Lucina didn't miss how Robin whispered something to Cynthia's ear, which made her hop in excitement as she squeezed his hand and delivered a peck on his lips when no one except Lucina was looking. She finished her tea and got up too, resigned to face her daily routine as best as she could manage.

* * *

The history and military maneuvers of the early war were subjects that would have normally fascinated Lucina, especially since back in her own time she used to devour entire books that spoke of the deeds and feats of their parents. But it was impossible to concentrate on anything with Cynthia sitting by her side. As for Cynthia…it was impossible for her to concentrate on anything she didn't deemed fun, or amusing at the least, so she kept on making some jokes over the lesson being taught to them. The master of stewards, a middle aged man with a thick white mustache, took out several maps and thin layers of paper to draw the lines over them, representing the movements of squadrons and regiments to resist the Plegian assaults in an attempt to keep them both interested, but all Lucina could pull herself together to do was to take some scribbled notes and force herself to remember some of the words spoken by their teacher.

"It's sooo hot in here!" Cynthia said after a couple of hours in the lesson. It was nearing noon now, and she was using a sheet of paper as a fan, in an attempt to stop the drops of sweat from dotting her face. Lucina merely nodded, without looking at her. "You're way too good at this Sis! There's no way I could write as much as you do, maybe you could share your notes with me later?" she said in an almost pleading voice. Lucina nodded again, staring at the parchment on the desk. Cynthia rested her chin on her palm and gazed across the window, mindlessly placing her pencil on her lips, bored.

It was as if a jolt of lightning had fell upon Lucina as soon as she looked upon her sister. It was the exact position she had held Robin's thick rod during the night she had caught more than a glimpse of them having sex, and her lips were pressed against her face just like when she pressed his glans against them, eager to drain him of his juices. The only thing missing was the milky liquid dripping from the edge of her lips down to her enormous breasts.

"I believe I've finished with the general outlook of the Ylissian defense!" she exclaimed suddenly, getting up from her seat. Cynthia looked at her confused, but the master of stewards read her notes carefully when she approached his desk. "May I be excused for today?" she hastily stammered. Her teacher checked her notes and nodded, granting her permission to leave. She rushed for the lavatories located in the same floor where she splashed her face with fresh water. If this is how things were going to be from now on, it was going to be unbearable. What was happening to her? Why couldn't she let it go?

'Well no one in their sane mind could so easily forget seeing their little sister having rough sex with their father's best friend,' said a voice in her mind. But it was none of her concern, despite knowing both of them, and it was definitely wrong to feel as if she was burning up inside every time she thought about the incident!

Again, she prayed to the good Naga to make her uneasiness be lifted from her. And again, silence befell her.

Dejected, she sighed and took a moment to sit on the cold stony floor as she covered her face with her hands, massaging the sides of her head trying to relax. It was more difficult than she anticipated. She thought the night she'd had to endure was grim! No, it was foretelling of things to come. It was fortunate no one entered the lavatory she was in and saw her in that state. But in the depths of uncertainty, a small glimmer of determination flourished: to put a brave face against the awkwardness she felt for them both. Now that she was thinking about it, it wasn't like they had done that with the sole purpose to dismay her, and certainly not to betray the trust her beloved father placed on them. They just loved each other after all. Maybe it was she who couldn't deal with it, thinking wrongly it was a sort of misconduct to express love in the way they did, but actually she was the one who had invaded their privacy, wasn't she?

The bells on the western tower of the castle rang loudly announcing mid-day, and little by little she overheard people walking down the halls wondering what would be served for lunch. She couldn't stay hidden in the lavatory forever, right? But still, she felt a little void in her upper central abdomen when she got out from there and walked down the corridor that lead to the main staircase cautiously, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. Maybe it would be best for her to have a meal on her own instead of forcing herself to endure seeing Robin and Cynthia together.… She was sure one of the stewards wouldn't have a problem if she required one meal served in her own room. After all, it was one of the perks of being a princess. And so she did, she delivered a note to one of the guards near the staircase in which she ordered her meal to be delivered to her room, and minutes later she had a bowl of creamed onions with diced pork well placed in a silver platter on the desk she usually did her scholarly assignments.

Speaking of which, it was probably worth getting ahead now that she was in her room. Lucina took out the platter and then placed some scrolls of parchment on the desk, as well as ink, quill and a world map which had colorized the territory of Ylisse and Plegia. She began reading the notes she had taken during her class earlier that morning. At first, everything seemed to work fine. Reviewing the lesson imparted by the master of stewards wasn't precisely hard work considering how interested she felt regarding the exploits of her parents.

But it wasn't long before she heard Cynthia's voice in her head and recalled the way she had placed the pencil against her lips and of course, how it reminded her of Robin's member. How they both had been together, when she stood by the door watching, burning on the inside... Anguished, she shook her head and tried to carry on with the lesson, but every time she had some progress made, the memories from that night rushed back to her head. Her sister's noisy slurps and gags echoed in her head just as loud as Robin's gasps, and she tried scribbling harder against the parchment, as if the rough noise would take away the ones resonating in her mind. But the only result was a *SNAP* from the tip of the quill being broken.

"It's useless…" she said to herself, covering her face with both hands, distressed. She couldn't concentrate on anything! It was just frustrating to try, let alone finish and she didn't know what else to do. A cool breeze flowing from her window shook her hair, and outside it was a beautiful day with very few clouds on the clear blue sky, as blue as her own eyes. "I have to get some air, maybe there'll be some relief outside…" she thought, thinking maybe a walk would help her clear her mind.

* * *

The corridors of the castle weren't as populated as usual in the afternoon. So, no one familiar actually saw Lucina leaving. The moment she walked out of the castle and felt the cool wind pushing her hair, she knew she had made the right decision. Now that she was out, she realized it was as if the castle walls were closing in on her, making her feel anxious every time the incident came back to haunt her, but the wide space outside, the grass, the trees and the sky far above were all welcoming to her. Lucina took a big breath that made her feel renovated.

Now that she was out, maybe it was best to go for a ride. Lord Frederick had spoken about going on an excursion the following day, right? There were two paths branching from the main gate of the castle and both lead to stables, the difference being one area for horses while the other was for Pegasus, so she took the former and walked down for a few minutes., It was a wooden building as large as a barn where many magnificent beasts of many lords and ladies from the realm, hers being no exception: her tall white mare had robust thighs and was crowned with a silver mane, among a saddle decorated with the Brand of the Exalt. The beast uttered a soft neigh, greeting her master. "How are you?" Lucina asked her steed as she caressed her smooth mane with a broad smile appearing on her lips.

But it wasn't long before trouble found her. A mischievous, familiar voice was nearing…

"…All the stablemen left! Oh come on, nobody's going to see us!" said a female voice, dragging some muted steps on the ground. Lucina looked back and paled as she felt her skin get warmer, and the only thing she managed to do was hide behind an enormous stack of hay at the side of her mare.

As soon as she did, the gates of the stable opened and Cynthia came bursting in with Robin in tow, both of them giggling and making sure nobody was following them. The couple stopped in the empty cubicle in front of the one with Lucina's silver mare, leaning against another huge pack of dry straw near the window while their faces got closer and closer, ultimately locking their lips in a passionate kiss. Lucina thought it was unbearable that it was happening again. It was a cruel twist of fate she got herself trapped in the same room while they had sex! Maybe there would be a chance to sneak out of there if she could be quiet enough to inch away from them, or if the wooden gate of their cubicle closed. But she knew deep down she wouldn't be so lucky. The lovers still had their lips pressed against each other and hidden behind the stack of hay. Lucina wondered what was the taste of somebody else's lips? Robin always delivered sweet smiles and was kind to everyone around, no matter their status or age… Were his lips as sweet as his smiles? Maybe that's why Cynthia couldn't keep herself apart from them.

The younger princess moved her hands around her boyfriend's shoulders removing his dark cloak easily before placing them on the inside of his shirt, caressing his chest and abdomen while still kissing his lips. And Robin's hands began caressing her wide hips, the widest the tactician had ever seen, pressing his fingers on the round edge of her ass, precisely in the place where the short skirt she was wearing began revealing her magenta panties.

"You're so sexy…" he said, slowly reaching down her thick, smooth thighs. "You too, stud." she said, flashing a wide grin on her face as she pulled him aggressively by the collar of his shirt, planting a passionate kiss on him while the tactician held her face with both hands by her soft blushed cheeks. But it wasn't long before his hands found their way back to where they were, sliding slowly down her fit body, feeling down every soft curve until they reached for her big round rear, staying there and squeezing them gently, earning giggles from her.

It seemed Cynthia felt even friskier than he had anticipated, for her hands went straight for his chest again, feeling it underneath his shirt and then down his fit abdominals, which she caressed and squeezed softly. Then, her hands ran down his crotch unexpectedly, causing him to gasp which only made Cynthia grin even wider. Entranced, Robin's lips went now for her neck and stayed there kissing her soft skin enjoying how it made her pant agitated. Despite this, she never stopped massaging him between his legs. It wasn't long before a hard bulge grew there and his hands went now for her breasts, making them move up and down with one hand still over her clothes while his other squeezed harder and harder on one of her ass cheeks. It was hard not to fall in a frenzy lust when Cynthia was around, Robin thought , and he gladly got carried away by his yearnings for her, as the bulge in his pants grew longer and harder.

"I love this…" he whispered in her ear as he smacked her rear gently, "…almost as much as I love you Cindy…"

"Ooohh…" she giggled while stroking him slowly underneath his pants. "I could say the same about you, big boy."

Cynthia moved her fingers dexterously to undo the knot that kept his pants attached to him, and released his rock hard cock which sprung out, was twitching like crazy. Neither of the princesses could take their eyes off it, but Lucina swallowed heavily as Cynthia began stroking her boyfriend's member, finally free after so much longing. Behind the straw, Lucina felt the same fuzzy sensation as that night she had seen them just as her face and the rest of her body turned hotter and hotter, unable to look away from the enthusiastic rhythm her little sister stroking Robin's cock. Was it really as hard as it looked? What if it was smooth despite looking like a massive rod of flesh? And… did it really taste so good to drive Cynthia to choke on it so willingly? Lucina was yearning and twitching, rubbing her thighs together anxiously. She buried her face in the thick of the straw, but the noises didn't keep her from watching them.

On the other cubicle, things were getting even more heated. Cynthia was now on her knees kissing Robin's abdominal muscles, caressing them with her palms and lips all the down his navel. She was licking the area before going for his shaft, one hand on it and the other squeezing gently his rear. At first, she licked it from the sides in naughty fashion slowly from top to bottom, savoring every taste she could get before licking her lips in delight, all of this while she kept looking with her intense blue eyes at Robin's expression of sheer pleasure. She then enveloped his glans in her mouth, earning a groan from him that aroused her even further.

"I love to see you enjoy it like this, you know?"

It was impossibly wet and warm inside Cynthia's mouth, but Robin thought what felt the most incredible were the lewd movements her tongue made while caressing the underside of his glans. "Hnnng…" he groaned, prompting Cynthia to continue with even more enthusiasm as her grip on his butt became tighter. As her mouth descended from the tip to the bottom of his shaft, licked by her, he could feel how his back and forehead were getting sweaty, just as his heart pounded harder and harder in his chest. "It feels incredible, Cynthia… if you keep doing it like this I'm going to…" he gasped.

Taking his cock out of her mouth with a pop, she was now stroking him fast and hard.

"Well then go ahead, honey. I don't mind. I'll drink all of it. Scout's honor!" she declared happily before proceeding to devour it again. This time the sucking noises from her throat became even more intense, and Robin felt his climax getting closer by the second and his eyes opened wide, the same as Lucina's who couldn't refrain herself from watching the oral session, now absentmindedly desiring to suck on him as hard as Cynthia was. All she could do was grind her thumb against her lips and press her legs together as hard as she could, repressing the myriad of sensations overflowing her sex.

And then a loud voice from the outside instantly disrupted the mood.

"Hey Robin! Is that you?"

Robin turned to the window visibly startled. Against all odds, against all possibility, Vaike was walking down the road from the castle straight to the stables, precisely to where they were, waving his hand in a cheerful way. How could they be so careless?! Anyone could've seen him from the outside, the way he was standing in near the window, but why in the name of heavens did it have to be Vaike?! The warrior was, as usual, dressed in a simple attire that revealed the thick muscles of his arms and let his pale hair fly wild, with a small but deadly sharp hatchet hanging on the side of his right leg. There was no way out of it, Vaike had seen Robin and he was going to talk to him. The only tactical advantage, thought Robin, was that from the outside all he could see was the tactician's face and chest, and thankfully not the rest of his body.

"Robin! I thought that was you! I was looking forward to talk to you for a moment" he said, leaning against the outer side of the wooden wall.

But the worst part was the risk of getting caught only fueled Cynthia's desire, who after the initial fright, now was stroking him again with an occasional lick to the tip of his cock. "Oh! W-well, it's not like you to get personal with me. What is it?" he said, struggling to converse in a casual manner. A quick look down revealed to him how eager his partner was to make him cum, evidenced by her maddened blue eyes and enormous grin.

"The Vaike's not been so nice to you recently right?" he said in a slightly challenging tone. "I've been thinking about it, it's not fair how all the girls in the castle sigh whenever you show up. It kinda makes my blood boil!"

"T-the girls?!" exclaimed Robin in a voice louder than intended. Cynthia's deep throat was doing delights with his cock, and it was fortunate the only reason Vaike couldn't hear the gagging noises coming from her was Vaike's own loud voice. "What do you mean the girls? You know I'm not interested in anyone now. If there's someone you like, then you go after them! Don't complain to me!"

"That's the worst part! You know they adore you and you are incapable of returning their feelings, it's atrocious!" he yelled obnoxious. "There's only one way to settle this man to man! Beat me at arm wrestling and you can have them all!" he challenged.

"Have them? It's not like they're cattle in a farm, Vaike…"

"Whatever! What's it gonna' be? Are you afraid?" he exclaimed, patting his bulky arms to taunt him. "Let's do it right now!" he said, placing his arm on the wooden stool of the window, extending his arm inside.

'For the love of Naga, is he not going to leave?' thought Robin desperate. Maybe the quickest way for him to go was to accept his challenge? At least it wouldn't take him speaking , an incredibly difficult task if Cynthia kept ramming his cock inside her throat as aggressively as she was. So, he took his hand and accepted the challenge, placing his elbow in the air so all the strength to lower his opponent's hand would come from his bicep, and Vaike did the same.

"On my mark!" yelled the warrior, with a broad confident grin on his face. "Three, two, one…go!"

Both of them tightened their grip, and began pushing with all their might. While Vaike was an experienced melee fighter and in an optimal physical shape, Robin was no weakling either, albeit not having such a muscular frame as his rival, and held his ground very well against the mighty push. Vaike began groaning as droplets of sweat dotted on both his face and Robin's, who also groaned since his girlfriend was sucking harder and faster on the tip of his cock. He lowered his gaze and saw she was sucking on him while looking at his face with her blue eyes, and a smile on her face despite shoving his cock inside her mouth, and it merely served to increase how Robin desired her. In response, while she was blowing him, Cynthia placed her hands on her breasts, her big soft breasts that Robin adored, and squeezed them naughtily without breaking eye contact with his boyfriend, who gasped in ecstasy. She teased him more with her alluring eyes, dimming them sensually like she's inviting him to have her. Popping his cock out of her mouth with her big 'O' shaped mouth is just killing him, ironically physically too.

"Y-Y-You're good at this…" he said, indirectly speaking to both of them. Cynthia giggled lightly and winked at him with a cheeky grin.

"You hold your ground, but you won't beat me!" cried Vaike, applying immense strength against the tactician's arm.

Lucina kept watching but with a big agape in her mouth and widened eyes, bright red on her face and unable to believe what was going on. It was so strenuous for Robin, gasping and grunting because of two things happening to him; his lover who keeps popping his rod out of her mouth continuously without a care of his struggles and his match with Vaike, who was successfully lowering his arm.

It was getting so low Vaike thought he had won for a second, but then Robin's arm began pushing back. He had to admit he was tiring out, maybe it wasn't the best strategy to push as hard as he could from the start, but now it was too late to go back. Robin's push brought them back to a stalemate in which both competitors had their arms in the middle of the window, with no clear winner. And then Cynthia slid her tongue from his rod down to his testicles, licking them clean and making his cock twitch erratically getting ready to shoot. Her lips applied slight force to her sucking, but inside her mouth his balls was still caressed by her wet, hot tongue, one first and then the other, driving him crazy. His gasps became louder and a drop of sweat ran down his face, and since he wasn't in a position where he could penetrate his girlfriend as he desired so badly, he used his force to push with his arm now that Vaike was tiring out.

"What!? No way!" shouted the warrior in disbelief. As a reward, Cynthia returned to sucking on him, this time playing with his testicles using her hands while the gurgling sounds of her deep throat were muted by Robin's own gasps. And she kept at it faster and faster, making him pant heavily for she was moving at lightning speed, faster than any man could bear. And tension boiled up between his legs as he finally felt a warm tingly sensation coursing all the way through his cock.

"Haaah!" a guttural growl, more animal than human, emerged from Robin's throat as he finally drove Vaike's arm down the other side of the window and finally came, spraying a massive load of thick white cum inside Cynthia's mouth. Earning him a muffled yelp from her, the liquid overflowed her mouth and dripped from the edges of her lips. She then took it out to swallow as more sprayed on her face and she sucked him for more, draining him. It was one of the most intense orgasms Robin had felt during his entire life, and the dirty way Cynthia played with the overflow that reached her chin made his cock twitch one more time.

Outside, Vaike sobbed as he grabbed his arm, looking for an injury. "There's no way you could've done this. What's the trick?!" he yelled, frustrated.

"There's no trick" he said panting and gasping from both pleasure and effort. "I simply did my best."

"Gah! This isn't the end of it Robin! And don't ignore the girls' feelings!" he said as he walked away from the stables, taking long strides towards the castle. The tactician laughed.

Finally they were alone again, or so they thought. Cynthia had her mouth full Robin's essence, and then some more dripping all the way down her chin. It was physical proof of his attraction for her and she tasted it in delight, swallowing it only when her lover had laid eyes on her after making sure the obnoxious Vaike was gone. "So… that was really fun, wasn't it?" she said once her mouth was empty, with an enormous smile. "I've never been so close to getting caught! It's so exciting Robin, we should totally do this more often!"

The disjointed expression of the tactician only made her laugh, amused. "Well it's easy for you to say. You didn't have to talk to him!" he said in a casual voice. "If we do this again, we'd better take some extra measures!" Wiping the sweat off his brow and panting heavily, he looked at the result of his peak and delighted in what he saw. She looked even more messed up now but she was so happy and, just like him, turned her on like never before. She brought her finger to her chin and parts on her cheeks, traced a fair bit of her skin with the fingertip and then licked it, sucked her finger while moaning in the taste of Robin's essence and smacking her lips.

"Hey, it's not my fault I like you so much, silly!" she teased, kissing him on the lips now that there was no more of his seed. He kissed her back, not before running his hands on her blue haired pigtails and squeezing her hips and thighs again. The younger princess kept pressing her lips against his and neither of them moved for a second, letting their hands run wild as they caressed each other's body. Robin was feeling each and every part of her sweet curves and Cynthia was eager to turn him rock hard again, running her fingers across his fit chest. And after a couple minutes, it was working. The rod between Robin's legs grew harder and harder, and it wasn't long before his hands ran wild as they massaged his girlfriend's large breasts.

"Now who's going to get us caught?" she said, kissing his lips lovingly.

"I thought you liked it rough, love?" he replied, tightening the grip of his fingers over her still clothed chest, but it wouldn't be kept under her tunic for long since she was guiding his fingers on how to unbutton it.

A small giggle escaped her lips. "You know I like it worked" she said, placing her hands over his while he kept squeezing her enormous mounds, seeing enamored how Robin's cheeks turned a light pink every time he squeezed them. "Won't you suck on my boobies? These two are in dire need for some love…" she whispered seductively, and his response was immediate.

Slowly and teasingly, he unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her two big breasts covered by an exquisite magenta bra, Robin's favorite, and he felt his cock twitch. The way he removed it let Cynthia know he was more than eager to fulfill her desire, and she couldn't help to gasp loudly when his tongue slid across her chest, from one big mound to the other. And when his kisses focused on one, he attended the other with his hands, pinching and twisting her nipples softly. His tongue found its way through the velvety soft flesh of her tits all the way to her nipples, and again the princess let out a moan and pressed his head against her breasts, burying his face against her soft mounds almost suffocating him in pleasure.

"Mm, just like that. Aaah, don't stop! My boobies feel so good…" she said, barely speaking moan after moan.

The touch of her smooth skin and fleshy mounds were more than enough to get him going. But a naughty idea, perhaps a result of spending so much time with Cynthia, sparked in his head. Her right breast was so large he couldn't hold it entirely in his palm, and his head was buried as he kissed and sucked on the left one. He used his right hand then to push it upwards, directing it to Cynthia's face, who instantly understood what he meant to do and grabbed it to suck her own nipple, muffling her ever louder moans. When he circled her small, pink areolas, the both of them moaned at unison, although both were muffled by her enormous breasts. Robin couldn't hold himself much more and decided to take measures in his own way.

He let go of her big boob with a loud smack, watching it jiggle before his passionate kisses went down, teasing the lower side of her left boob with his tongue as well as the unbelievably soft skin that covered her ribcage and abdomen, soft yet firm from her training riding the Pegasus. Still sucking her own boob, she pushed his head down, urging him to continue. Without effort, he removed the small belt that kept her skirt attached.. He was in such frenzy to reach for his reward he didn't stop to admire her magenta lingerie and removed them altogether. A smile appeared on his face when he saw her small, pink pussy dripping wet, welcoming him.

"Well come on big boy, don't keep me waiting…"

Grabbing her thick, soft thighs, Robin began licking her pussy. Her taste was a mix of sweet and salty, but it didn't stop him from getting his tongue deep inside of her, reaching all sorts of sensitive spots. Cynthia couldn't help to squirm at the pleasure he was giving her, and arched her back over the pack of hay she was laying on, now moaning loudly without any care while she massaged her own boobs in circular motions. His tongue went deeper, taking enormous delight as he savored the nectars flowing from her sex when and he felt her thick thighs pressing to the sides of his head as everything inside of her was getting warmer and warmer. She was reaching her boiling point, but Cynthia still wanted more, as evidenced by the sharp yelp that escaped her lips.

"Aahn! Fuck me! Stick it in, please!" she moaned, almost at the limit.

Lucina didn't know what to do. Her eyes were trembling a lot. She couldn't believe they were going for the whole thing. Moreover, she was shocked to see how alluring Robin's cock seemed when it erected fully and twitched about, ready to ram it inside her sister's wet, throbbing pussy. The elder princess felt drops of sweat running down the sides of her face, as she gasped too for air, yearning for release as a primal urge seemed to take over her. What was happening to her? It was even difficult for her to think straight. Robin thrust his cock inside Cynthia, and a sharp moan erupted from the two as their pace increased in speed, just as Lucina's heartbeats got faster too. From that point of view, she could see all of Cynthia's upper body. The faster he shoved it in, the faster her mounds bounced back and forth; her pink, puffy nipples now completely erect, just as her own. The tingly sensation only got much more intense then, and the way she was rubbing her thighs together was obscene, struggling to stay as quiet as possible despite being maybe as wet as her sister. It was all mesmerizing; the erotic sounds of flesh slapping against flesh accompanied by the sonorous moans and gasps from them both was almost too much for poor Lucina to endure, let alone the lovers caught up in the height of their passion.

Cynthia's boobs rocked hard up and down, a lewd expression on her face with her eyes closed, a heavy blush and her mouth opened in a big O shape, moaning nonstop as she welcomed her boyfriend's thrusting and kept increasing their pace. Robin could only pant harder and harder as his cock penetrated her at full speed, and again he felt her insides get warmer, wetter and even tighter, just as his climax was nearing too. The younger princess grabbed both of her enormous breasts and squeezed them hard, diving her fingers into the fleshy mounds just as Robin let out a sharp growl at the end of the frantic pace of his plunges. A watery eruption burst from her pussy just as a thick spray of white cum splurt from the tip of his cock, in a cacophony of groans that indicated the both of them had reached a very intense orgasm.

"That…that was incredible…" Robin uttered weakly as he pants and leaned on the hay with his elbows near her body. Cindy always knew how to totally drain him.

Panting too, she giggled in response, albeit in a weaker voice than earlier. "You're incredible honey…" she whispered, cuddling him as his head rested on the fleshy cushion that was her bust. The exhausted couple lay naked for a few minutes, resting from the intense exercise they just had went through, unaware of an agitated individual behind a pile of hay.

Lucina was stunned.

Not only it had happened again, but both of them actually enjoyed mocking Vaike and continue to have sex even when he could have caught them any moment! What was wrong

with them? She had always thought sexual relations were a moment of utmost intimacy, the physical expression of your significant other's love, so it was uncanny for her to see her own sister act so dirty and a fellow hero she admired almost as much as her father enjoy so much from her behavior. She was so flustered she dropped down to her knees and took a moment to take deep breaths and calm down. She was glad they couldn't hear her… that is until she lowered herself on the floor and her footing was an inch and a half off when a loud crack made her turn her head and widened her eyes. She had leaned and stepped on a twig and broke it.

"Did you hear that?" said Robin, much more alert than before.

"Is there anybody out there?!" cried Cynthia, enraged. "Not cool to watch somebody like that!" Horrified, Lucina scurried back to the stack of hay before Robin got up to check with his pants back on while his girlfriend stayed hidden behind the hay pile. He was inching closer to the hay where the sound came from and looked over the obstacle and found nothing. He was being wary of a possible spy only to hear another crack. He looked up and believes he found the culprit with a neigh sound and grunts along with heavy hooves wreaking havoc on a couple of hay and twigs lying around.

"Oh? It's nothing Cindy! Just this horse over here…" he said in a much more relaxed tone.

A sigh of relief escaped the princess's lips as she sat and got dressed, buttoning up her blouse. She then looked up at the animal. "Isn't that Lucy's mare?" she asked curiously as the horse stuck its head out and grunts lightly. "It's so cute. You know, I think Father always favors her much more than me!"

"Chrom gave you your own Pegasus, Cindy" chuckled Robin helping her stand up. "Isn't that much more useful than a mare?"

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Smarty Pants…" she joked, pretending to be offended. He proceeded to tie his pants and put his coat back on. Cynthia slipped her panties back on before turning to Robin. "Will I see you later tonight? I'm sure we could have some extra fun..."

"Count me in on that, Cynthia" he said, holding her hand as they went for the exit of the stables. "I love you, I really do..."

"Awww, Robin!" she threw herself in his arms so unexpectedly it nearly made him lose balance and fall down to the ground. "I love you too!"

The couple left and silence befell on the stables, an almost absolute silence except for a heavily respirating individual hiding behind a cubicle, panting and sweating. She doesn't see the thrill in almost being discovered the way her sister does at all. How could she ever face them if they knew she was their spy? She was scared now. She sunk to the floor and crawled until she leaned against one of the wooden pillars of the stable in order to catch her breath. This was just not her day, being preoccupied with troubling thoughts that made her accidentally lead to witnessing such events which only fuels her with unbridled desires? Looking down at her wet pants is proof of her feelings, and yet…

Sighing heavily with emotions, she brought her palms to her face. 'I'm so mortified,' she muffled with a cracked voice in her hands, unable to find a solution to her problems. She sat there for a few minutes before hearing a snort coming from her loyal mare. It neighed at her, causing her to look up at it. She kneeled up to its face and patted it lovingly.

"Thank you…" she said, looking at her mare, which blinked to her peacefully. The beast took a step towards her and she grabbed by the jaw affectionately. "I really don't know what to do… and there's no one I can talk to about this…" she said before her voice broke.

Sensing her distress, the mare affectionately rubbed her face against her, and the touch of her smooth hair soothed Lucina's anguish. It was just one more day… and there were many more to come…

* * *

I gotta' say, he definitely did a fantastic job writing details on this chapter that I did not expect to last this long. Chapter 2 was going to have Lucina confront her problems but there was much more to be explored. So I wanted Lucina to suffer a bit more before jumping to the next phase. I'm very pleased with this chapter. So I want to thank Vic for helping me with this chapter. He's quite good so you oughta check out the site and hire him for any fanfiction you'd like him to do for ya.

So what do you think of this chapter? I know its mean to make Lucina suffer like this but believe it or not, I used to be that way. I used to think oral sex was wrong, that it bothered me to no end of my young life, I took it way too hard. It took me YEARS to accept it. I felt it was improper and just insanitary. I don't know, it was just unnecessary to me at the time. All I believed sex should be was casual, sensual, passionate and traditional. And I feel maybe that's kind of how Lucina is when she looks at how sex should be and never expected to see it taken to the extreme like how her sister makes it out to be. It disturbs her both in good and bad ways that makes her scared to... I would not say accept the new ways, just coming to terms with it and deciding for yourself what is okay for you. So she struggles with so many images that keep haunting you and it ruins your day and you don't know what to do. Not to mention, you're scared to talk it over with anyone because its embarrassing to your pride and such. You don't want to be judged. Right?

Stories are usually based on your personal life so I'm glad how this turned out. Let me know what you think in the feedback and hope you stick around for more chapters to come whenever they do.


	3. Erotic Dreams Lead To Another

Summary:

When you see something you did not intend to, it is very difficult to forget, let alone ignore...

Notes:

Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.

This chapter was written by vic1992 from Fiver.c o m and bits from odoacro before it was ever released.

I also had editing help from other sources but they wish to be anonymous. Still, thank you for the help. Hope to get more from you.

All characters are 18+ as in all of my stories.

**Chapter 3: Erotic Dreams Lead To Another**

* * *

Maybe it was her but because it had been so scarce in her original time, Lucina had always found the sounds of splashing water to be relaxing. Back in her timeline, most bodies of water had been depleted. Water meant restoration, it meant cleansing and life… and there she was, trying her hardest to clean her clothes with water to wipe the spot in the groin of her pants, the small darkened area where she had wet herself after seeing Cynthia and Robin get frisky again. She had never act so erratic before. What would she say if anyone ever caught eye of her performing manual labor herself? Needless to say it would be a strange circumstance for a princess to do the laundry herself, but what mortified her the most was to think of excuses if anyone wondered about any smell or stain on the clothes.

Her hands submerged under the warm pool of water and soap in the porcelain basin of her bathroom. The blue sleeves of her attire had been rolled up to the elbows, and she struggled to scrub the fabric with a small brush previously covered in soap. But now that the garment was totally soaked, it was impossible for her to distinguish if the spot she had wet was still there.

"Huhhh…" she let out, wiping a drop of sweat from her forehead. This was certainly harder than it seemed.

She rubbed the bristles of the brush against the piece of clothing harder before diving it again, hoping it would take it away, but still unsure on how to be sure when to finish. Her arm rocked back and forth faster, scrubbing furiously under the water, as the motions reminded her of the newest sexual encounter she had seen in the stables… But it was simply uncanny just how similar her arm movements were to Robin's thrusts inside of Cynthia, at least in speed if not in motion. . She felt her face turn red and hot, but didn't relent in the attempt to clean her clothes, rubbing harder and harder wishing she could finally be done with it. But when she shut her eyes she could see them both clearly; Cynthia fully naked laying face-up on the ground of the stables, her enormous mounds flattened against her chest, her curvy legs wide open as Robin went on top of her and penetrated her with his big fat cock. The sounds of flesh grinding against flesh seemed intriguing to Lucina, who wished to experience it on her own especially since they came accompanied with the enchanting moans and gasps from both lovers. The way he swayed his hips thrusting his cock deep inside Cynthia's pussy had made her long for it, a bittersweet mix of envy and genuine desire.

Her pants were dripping wet now that she had scrubbed them enough, so she finally desisted with a loud sigh. She took out the soaked clothes and left them to dry near the window, wishing to keep her adventures in laundry a secret. Although there wouldn't be any reprimand if they saw her pants hanging, right? Perhaps it would be a little odd, but not necessarily unfit for royalty. Maybe Father would take it as initiative, since she was taking proper care of her apparel! Although she didn't usually speak her mind, Lucina used to explore a variety of possibilities and scenarios in her head… Cynthia sure seemed to enjoy sucking on his cock, playing with his testicles and overall draining him of his seed with her mouth or whatever part of her body. Would Lucina be the same? She found herself thinking what it would be like to please a man with her mouth. Would it hurt? Was it salty like sweat drops, or sweet as honey? What if his rod was too big? Robin sure seemed to be very well endowed, but she didn't really know if every man would be so… appealing to her.

What Lucina found the most attractive was most definitely his cock. Being a woman, she was already used to the feminine figure and understood just how attractive and appealing it was for everyone since there were many statues and pieces of art depicting the female body. Not to mention growing up with Cynthia made her witness first hand just how rigorous training and exercise could do wonders for an already well-developed female body. Robin was the very first man she had seen fully nude, and it had certainly been a delight to see his endowment. Would it be heavy for him to walk around with that big thing between his legs? If she stroked him fast enough, would he cum twice? What made his cock twitch around so much? But the earnest question in her mind was: what did his essence taste like? He sure seemed to have enough stored for the both of them, judging by the thick white blast he sprayed on her sister's face and inside of her. Was it sweet? Salty? What if she liked it so much, she wanted to drink it every day? A familiar tingly sensation coursed throughout her body, stemming from her groin. A sensation that made her face turn even redder, and her skin turn warm, warmer than the water she was washing her clothes with.

"Haah…" she gasped, sitting on the tiled floor of the bathroom, rubbing her legs together anxiously. Maybe it was wrong, but she had to admit she loved watching them have sex. Nothing had ever made her feel anything that intense, and only in the most heated battle, her heart had raced so fast on her chest. The motion of Cynthia's breasts bouncing rapidly came to her mind, as her little sister's face contorted in an expression of absolute pleasure, her tongue hanging outside her mouth with tendrils of saliva, the pink tone her cheeks had turned every time she engaged in sex with her boyfriend and the wetness coming from her pussy, all of these images came rushing back to her head. "Hnnng…" she muffled, resisting the urge.

Her mouth watered, her skin felt feverish, and she could feel her nipples getting erect, just as a warm wetness flowed softly while her breathing became deeper and deeper by the second. "I… I want it…" she stammered in a soft moan. There was this wanting to be filled so badly, to feel someone inside of her and it was tearing her apart. Now it wasn't enough to rub her thighs together as she used to as a mean to alleviate herself. Now rubbing her thighs together only fueled her desire and ended up with her getting hotter. She clenched her fingers into a fist and bit it, hoping it could bring her back to her senses, to no avail much to her frustration.

Lucina took a good look at her other hand, her free hand, and wondered what she could do with it. Now that she was in the privacy of her chambers, she was wearing a comfortable white summer dress that revealed her legs and thighs, which looked fleshier than her usual attire let everyone see. She slid her index finger across her left thigh gently, in circles, enjoying the soft touch of her fingertip while she got accustomed to the sensation. It felt much more intense than she anticipated, indicating she was much more sensitive than usual and it wasn't long before she rubbed her thigh with an open hand, squeezing occasionally.

Everything got a little warmer down there and the gentle squeezes made her shiver. If she got the point where the desire were uncontrollable, if she did something dirty… wouldn't it make her feel much better than simply touching her thigh? The way her sister moaned and yelped when she was having sex with Robin surely seemed to drive her crazy, so… if she touched herself down there, wouldn't it be against everything she had been taught? Wouldn't it be like finally getting the touch she so desperately craved? She squirmed on the floor indecisive on what to do, but her body began moving reflexively as her hand began reaching the inner side of her thigh. Ever so slowly it got closer and closer and her constant breathing in anticipation nearly made her lose control of herself until an act of reflex took over.

"Gah!" she cried as she grabbed her trembling arm with the other hand, whilst shutting her eyes tightly as if she was nearly in pain. Even if the craving was getting the most of her, what would it say about her to do that? Masturbating was simply improper, against the rules that kept ladies in order, against everything she had been taught about behaving and especially against her own personality. Lucina just wasn't the kind of person who gave much thought to sex or boyfriends or relationships, especially because of the unique circumstances of her upbringing, but it was most certainly true that after the war was over there was a lack of understanding on her part about how to deal with sexual attraction and desire. Now that she thought about it, she wouldn't even know how to do it and would probably end up with something going the wrong way. And there was no way she would go to a healer or physician to deal with such problems if it ever happened. She opened her eyes and let out all the air in her lungs before taking a deep breath, which made her feel slightly less startled than before, though her eyes were fixed on her hands.

"I… I just can't…" she said. She sat there for a while before letting a sigh of distress, then flexing her knees in order to get up. She went to the basin and splashed her face with the water, which had turned much colder by then. "Maybe it's best I take another cold bath."

The princess then instructed two of her maidens to prepare a cool bath for her and some fresh clean clothes, but not before making sure they couldn't see the moist trousers hidden in one of the drawers of her spacious bathroom. After they had left, she got undressed and for a brief moment, the touch of the clothes sliding across her body made her feel tempted once more, and her arm trembled again, dubious. But once she dipped her body into the tub the cold sensation of water sent shivers all over her body but washed all of her desires away… at least for the moment.

However there was a scheduled meeting with her father, Chrom, Basilio and some of the nobles about the trade and crop routes of the realm, and as the firstborn daughter, she was tasked to assist as a part of her duties. 'Robin will be there.' she thought with a sudden gulp, mindlessly swaying her toes on the cool water. 'Why does this keep happening? I just can't deal with it anymore, it's unfair…'

Still, she wasn't going to back down. She would find a way to deal with her feelings, for even if the face of adversity she was resolved to fulfill her obligations with the crown and the family just as it was expected of her, even if it was as hard as having to face the man of his dreams in person.

Once she emerged out of the tub, she took some of the bottles on the shelves and applied a dash of lotion on her long neck and wrists, coating them in a sweet floral fragrance, and got dressed. She wore a blue tunic with golden embroidery details on the edges, precisely the elegant look she deemed appropriate for the meeting along with her usual leather boots and tiara. "…There's no way I'll back down. I'm the elder princess of Ylisse, and a princess I shall act."

* * *

The meeting was held in the castle's meeting rooms, large enough to accommodate all of the members of the gathering around a long square table. And in spite of Lucina's usual punctuality, she was astounded to find Robin and King Chrom already there waiting for the rest.

"Good afternoon, Lucina" said Robin in a pleasant tone. It was odd to see him alone, but Lucina already knew Cynthia would not partake in the meeting since she was much more focused on her Pegasus Knight training. "I hope everything is fine for you."

"It is, Robin… Thank you for asking" she said. Her heart seemed to skip a beat, but her voice didn't crack. "Father." she uttered and bowed to him respectfully.

"There's no need for such formalities, Lucina" said King Chrom, a warm smile on his face.

But she didn't have time to say anything else. The door opened behind her and Basilio entered the room, followed by a small group of nobles coming from the rural areas of the halidom, and they got to the matters at hand.

After an hour of listening to the various demands of all parties, Robin kept reminding everyone that they would have to find a way to make each party satisfied. Despite his efforts, the meeting had ended up being a dreadfully unproductive affair. Some of the nobles kept pressing on the rise of their income and a way to reduce the taxes applied to them. It was the only time Lucina could remember the tactician saying anything about his performance as a royal adviser, let alone saying he wasn't the best man for the job.

The king took a deep breath and sent them all away for decompression since they had reached an impasse, so Robin left the room first, probably seeking some measure of tranquility. The princess, feeling strained from the tough negotiations, chose to stay with her father. After exchanging their goodbyes with the envoys from the halidom, she left for the Library which was the quietest part of the castle, and since she enjoyed reading, it was her preferred place to relax and unwind.

The Library was one of the most spacious halls in the castle, with wooden floors and enormous bookshelves covering the walls. It was divided in two stories of the castle, with plenty of corridors, sofas, couches and tables for people to enjoy their reading. As she was walking down one of these narrow corridors surrounded by books of all sorts, Lucina heard a muffled thud on the other side of the bookshelf. Perhaps someone had dropped a tome? She headed for the end of the hallway and turned left to an enclosed area where there usually was just a desk and a set of couches.

What Lucina saw there from the distance made her shudder with guilt. Cynthia and Robin were at it again, her little sister dressed in her usual Pegasus Knight uniform once again performing an oral service to her boyfriend… And judging by the way Robin was squirming sitting on the edge of the desk, he was enjoying it. The way her little sister had bent down on his lap with no other concern in the world other than pleasing her mate, with her thick round butt peeking out her uniform skirt, the magenta panties she was wearing clinging to her mound, Lucina could've screamed. On top of that, now this?! It was torture. She hated that she kept watching them, but she got such a rush from doing so she thought she was going crazy.

The very aroused tactician grabbed her sister's head and kept pushing his cock inside her mouth as she sucked on it, as wet gurgling sounds emanated from her throat. "Ugh…" he groaned deeply. "I can't wait any longer… I want to be inside you, Cindy. Please…"

"It's so hot when you beg me to…" she said after she popped his thick member out of her mouth, while stroking it lovingly. She stood up and turned her back to her boyfriend, swaying her hips for him as she bent forward a bit to give him an alluring view of herself removing the magenta panties ever so slowly. She then placed her panties on the table, soaking wet, and rested the upper half of her body there too, allowing Robin to get a full picture of her butt, which jiggled softly as she shook it for him to see, eagerly awaiting for his service to her.

Lucina could see how her sister's bottom shake and Robin's cock twitching; it was unbelievable to see it throb that way! He even slapped it on her buttock to earn a giggle from her and a jiggle of her bottom; it was as bouncy as her breasts! He placed his hand on her right cheek and puts his cock closer to her sex under the short skirt of her uniform.

"Hnnng…!" she moaned, although in a much lower voice than in the stables.

Entranced, the elder princess watched the swaying of his hips against her rear, enjoying the sounds of flesh grinding against flesh as Robin's thrusts increased in speed and depth, making it difficult for Cynthia to keep her moans low. Again, a tingly sensation coursed throughout Lucina's body, and every inch of her skin got the goose bumps as her heart pumped faster than ever before. His cock was big enough for the elder princess to see every time he pulled before thrusting it back in, and she wondered if it was what she craved to fulfill her primal urge to be filled, just as he was filling her sister there, with the same passionate and loving smacks he was delivering on her ass cheeks. It wasn't long before Robin's body began thrusting forward at a more frantic pace, signaling his essence was about to spill, and he grabbed Cynthia by her pigtails forcing her to push out her ass even more, obscuring the view of Robin's cock for Lucina but increasing the tactician's enjoyment of the softness of her butt against his groin, smacking it again this time harder. Cynthia placed her fist in her mouth and bit it, in hopes to mute the yelps she wanted to let out as Robin plunged his hand to her sex to feel how wet she was, while also caressing her in her most sensitive spot with his fingers, everything in sight for Lucina from the corner of the bookshelf.

"Oh Robin! Oh Robin!" Cynthia exclaimed, losing control. "I love you so much!"

Was her sister going mad? Someone was bound to come at them if she kept her voice so loud! And she wouldn't be there to be seen spying on them, especially since it was just tortuous for her to see them pleasure each other so frantically. So she walked away as quickly and quietly as she could, though she doubted they would even notice her footsteps as they were in the height of their passionate frenzy. Overwhelmed, Lucina wasn't sure where her feet were taking her and simply walked as far as she could from the direction they were in, walking down a couple of floors of the grand staircase of the castle until she found herself at the front gate. Her face dotted with sweat and red as a tomato. Why did things have to be that way? She hated she kept finding them having sex! It was like they were doing it so she could purposely walk in on them! And how could they do it so much?

Flustered, angry, frustrated, or a mix of all of them, the princess needed to blow out some steam. And the best way she could think of in the heat of the moment was to take a swing or two with her sword. So, she walked to the training grounds, which were empty at the moment, took out the Falchion from the scabbard and gave a thrust to one of the wooden figures cadets and soldiers used to train. The way she handled her blade was so skillful, it wasn't long before she incorporated sidesteps and acrobatics to her exercise in spite of being dressed in a semi-formal outfit that didn't allow her to move as dexterous as usual. She spun around the training dummy evading imaginary attacks in stylized and graceful movements before planting her feet firmly on the ground for a precise forward thrust at the core of the dummy.

"How? Why? Why do I keep seeing them? Why?!" she thought while her sword swooshed cutting the air of the evening almost brutally, in abrupt vertical motions.

Time passed by unnoticed by the elder daughter of King Chrom, and before long, dusk had settled around her as her body got sweatier from her training exercises and her right arm felt more than a bit sore at the shoulder.

Letting out her last battle yell and a swing, she cut down some wood from the training dummy. Panting, she let the blade sink in the ground beneath her and without uttering a word, sat on a wooden stump behind her as she gathered her breath until a familiar voice made her turn around.

"So this is where you've been, Lucy…" said Cynthia, concerned and still dressed in her Pegasus Knight uniform. Lucina darted her eyes downward, avoiding eye contact.

"How long has it been?" asked the older sister, breathing heavily.

"Hours. Maybe all afternoon, now that I think of it. I'm sure you could use a break, right? We don't want you to get injured. Believe me, it's a real pain" she said in a more uplifting tone.

She didn't reply, still looking at the ground. The skies had turned a dark shade of violet and soon the first stars of the evening would shine.

None of the sisters spoke for a few seconds, but Cynthia couldn't help but speak her mind. "Is everything alright Sis? You seemed worried about something…"

"I'm fine, Cynthia." she said absentmindedly.

"Well... Will I see you at dinner? I think they're about to serve it."

"Yes. I'll just wash myself and head there. Thank you for letting me know." replied Lucina, polite as ever before making her way to the front gate as Cynthia followed her steps closely. Although she found no words to say until they parted ways on the staircase of the castle, she couldn't help but wonder about her sudden demeanor.

* * *

Dinner had elapsed as usual without much inconvenience. The King and Queen talked to Frederick about the schedule for the princesses' education for next week, as well as to Robin about the plan to gather new armament for the troops. Lucina felt her heart jump inside her chest when she saw Cynthia and Robin sit together as usual, holding hands and taking the seat precisely in front of her, and they were as caring and loving with each other as ever, which made poor Lucina blush.

"So as I was saying, the arrowhead formation couldn't be more appropriate in order to strike the enemy and break their vanguard with our Pegasus Knights offensive." commented the younger princess preposterously, and everyone else was unsure if she was mocking the wise tone of counseling the advisors used to voice.

"Oh dear, that does sound marvelous!" said the Queen, amused at her daughter's sudden pomposity. "And you're using the smaller fork for pork as intended! Oh Robin, I think spending so much time together has made wonders for my little Cynthia!"

"The younger princess gets more knowledgeable by the day. That I can assure you." said the tactician, as Cindy's mouth twisted into a smug smile, a gesture so unnaturally hilarious, the King couldn't help but burst into laughter.

This time Lucina tried to be a little more involved in the conversation around her, but just enough so she wouldn't have to speak too much to anyone. Other than a timid smile, she didn't do much other than spearing her potatoes and pork awkwardly. It was just getting uncomfortable being around the couple, let alone having to watch them get affectionate with each other after seeing how rough they could get when they were alone, and it was tortuous for the elder princess. She was the last to finish her meal, and got up as soon as she finished swallowing the last portion of mashed potatoes.

"I think I'm feeling full." she said in her usual polite tone to both of her parents. "May I be excused for the day?"

"Hm? So early dear?" said the Queen after having a sip of her drink. "You haven't even had dessert."

"Mother… I… It's been a long day. I'd just like to get some rest for tomorrow's arrangements." she added, looking at Frederick who nodded to her complimenting her initiative to make preparations.

"Right. Well I hope you sleep well, Lucina. We'll see you in the morning, then." said the King, and the princess left the table, followed by Cynthia's concerned look.

* * *

A few minutes later she was laying on a lengthy couch in her room, dressed in her nightgown and robes reading from a book about the ancient history of the halidom, kings and queens of old and how they handled the kingdom.

It had been a long day, and it was beginning to show on her. Even though she was more than a couple of pages into the book, she realized she hadn't flipped a single page in an hour, constantly re-reading the same paragraphs after breaking concentration from thinking about them, Cynthia and Robin of course. Was she bound to feel this way forever, like a curse? What if she couldn't focus on her studies anymore, or if it weakened her skills in combat? If that was the case, then she was finished. But there was no way she could end up like that, not the daughter of King Chrom who had traveled from the distant future and faced many calamities and perils to assist his father in saving the entire world. She felt small and weak nonetheless, cornered between desire and righteousness. What was she going to do?

A loud yawn escaped her lips. The girl was tired, her eyelids felt heavy and her shoulders burdened, even if it was still early. Maybe the best decision was to call it a day and get some rest, she surely needed it. So she blew out the candles on her desk and in her night bed and got under the blankets of her large comfy bed, staring at the red velvet ceiling while trying not to think, not about Robin and Cynthia, not about her royal duties as the princess of the halidom, not about anything or anyone, just rest. If she hadn't fallen asleep a few minutes later, she would've found herself surprised of how efficient her method turned out to be.

The next thing she knew, she was somewhere she hadn't been before; a spacious room filled with white cushions and a huge mattress covered by silky blankets. Still wearing her nightgown, she found herself lying on the softest pillows, so soft that squeezing them sent white feathers floating in the air, and around her everything seemed bathed in a bright but invigorating white glimmer. Robin lied next to her, grabbing her hand and giving her that smile that made all the maidens in the castle sigh at his presence.

"Robin! What are you doing here? It's improper to barge into a lady's room without permission!" she exclaimed agitated as her face turned red.

"Of course my lady." he said, still smiling. "But you want me here with you, don't you? I thought you said so…"

"I… I feel…" she stammered staring into his light brown eyes, feeling as if everything inside of her was melting. He was so handsome, so intelligent and courteous… and they were alone there, wherever they were. "Robin, I… feel so happy you're here with me…"

"Me too, Lucy…" he replied, extending his hand and caressing the left side of her face softly.

He was irresistible, her heart raced in her chest so fast she felt the blood pumping to her entire body. The tactician was getting closer, taking her by the chin and she didn't resist as their lips locked into a kiss. Everything turned hotter inside Lucina, and the touch of his hand on her face was much more stimulating than she could have ever expected, as she kissed him back clumsily but filled with passion. The princess felt as if she was sinking into an ocean of desire and when she opened her eyes she was as naked as Robin was.

"Oh Robin! I've wanted this… for so long!" she said, and the tactician kissed her even more passionately as he led her hand down to something big and hard. His throbbing cock was now in her palm, and the sight of it made Lucina's mouth water in excitement. He moved her hand up and down slowly, teaching her how to stroke him and she soon picked up on the movements needed to make him gasp in pleasure. "C-Can I…?" she asked. He nodded as she went down on him and got closer to his glans. "I've never…"

"Do as you please…" he said faintly. "I'm yours, Lu…"

Enticed, she took out her tongue and licked his shaft all the way from bottom to top, slowly, taking her time to savor every sensation s her tongue could bring her while making sure she didn't leave a spot untouched. And then, breathing from her nose, she enveloped his glans in her mouth earning a loud grunt from the tactician. While inexperienced, the princess did her best to please him, anxiously waiting to taste his seed as she sucked on him harder and harder, sweeping across each side of his cock head with her tongue and venturing to swallow more and more of his rod down while the tingle in her own groin grew from that area and extended to the rest of her body. Everything was so sensitive and perfect; the constant grunts coming from Robin made her feel whole, apt, and incredible at giving head. It was beyond her wildest expectations to be able to do it with someone who meant so much for her. She was finally doing it! She was sucking on him, savoring every single bit of the member she had craved so much, and he was going crazy about her.

Her hands then fondled his testicles, curious to see if he would enjoy it. A sharp yelp escaped the tactician's mouth after Lucina popped his penis out and eager to try something else, she went for them, caressing them gently with her lips at first, licking them clean while still stroking his rod harder. Robin squirmed when she began sucking on his balls, panting louder while Lucina drew circles with her tongue on one of his testicles while keeping it inside her mouth, first one and then the other, playing with them and sliding her wet, hot tongue across the entire sack.

"Mmmmmmhhh…" She muffled a hum while snuggling her mouth all over his nuts before letting them go and kissing her way back up to the tip of his cock to gobble again.

"Hnnng! You're great, you're too good at this…" he uttered, noticeably struggling to make straight sentences. "Are you sure this is your first time?"

She nodded, "Mm-hmmm," still with his cock in her mouth and sucked a little harder while making advancing down his shaft all the way down to his groin, and then back up again, licking everything her tongue came in contact with and making Robin squirm again, as gurgling sounds emerged from her throat. She kept at it for a little while, sucking on him until she eventually stopped thinking and acted on instinct, feeling his cock twitching inside her mouth a getting increasingly hotter.

"I'm about to…!"

Taking out his cock, "Yes! Yes! Cum for me!" she exclaimed licking and kissing his cock head.

And her wish was granted. A thick white blast emerged from his glans, spraying a large amount in her tongue. It felt hot and sweet, yet a flavor she had never tasted before, and to see the white liquid ejecting to her face also made her reach an orgasm, a small watery explosion on her insides that made her feel dizzy and feverish. A second blast of cum then blurt on her nose and lips while she was tasting his seed with her mouth full, but fortunately she made sure to close her eyes at the last moment. Robin's smile of satisfaction had reached a width she had never seen before, and she delighted in the taste of his essence as he ran his fingers down her long blue hair.

"I love you Lucy…" he said in faint voice, as if distant.

Everything turned white then, as white as the glimmer around her caused by the feathers inside the pillows. Were they always so bright? And were so many floating in the air when she found herself there? Now that she came to think about it, how did she even get there in the first place?

That's when she woke up. She was still in her bedroom, though it seemed much darker now that she had blown out the candles, and moonlight dipped from her windows. It had all been a dream. A dream, nothing more. Upset, she sat up straight and embraced her knees while looking outside at the starry sky. Her undergarments were as wet as when she came back from the stables, so in that regard, she was back to the beginning… Why did it have to be a dream? Everything had been so vivid, so intense… Maybe she had fallen under a curse after all. It was agonizing enough having to see Robin and Cynthia being playful and loving in public, and in private too! But having to deal with it while she slept was way too much. What if every night was like this? She could never get an appropriate night's sleep if this was how her life was supposed to be from now on, but what could she do?

This was driving her mad, she was no better than Tharja, this obsessive thinking about Robin, the unnatural heartache she felt over her sister's boyfriend. "Sister's boyfriend…" the words felt like poison ivy on her lips but she didn't start crying. She was too proud even now to cry more than she had, but she was couldn't help to feel ashamed of herself. She took a deep breath and buried her face on her knees, distraught and wondering if everything was lost and things would never return to normal again.

A knock on her door shook her out of her ruminations, making her gasp and shudder.

"Lucina!" Cynthia barged in carrying a with a large piece of lemon pie, the dessert her sister had left behind, still a few steps away from her bed. "I know you've been feeling tired, but I thought some pie would lift your spirits!"

When she got closer to her sister, the younger princess thought of yelling for someone to bring a sick bucket; Lucina was pale, beads of sweat doting from her forehead and she had small bags under eyes indicating fatigue. "Sis, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. I just… had a nightmare." The elder sister replied, despite it being half true. She then saw what Cynthia was carrying, "Oh, lemon pie." She thought she could use some dessert and reached for the plate. "Thank you," she said without meeting her gaze.

"I saw you train this afternoon, Lucy. You're incredibly amazing out there!" she exclaimed as she hopped onto the bed to sit next to her sister. Trying to cheer her up, ignoring the fact her sister looked tired beyond relief, she continued, "But there's no way I'll let you get stronger than me anytime soon. We should spar sometime, and see who's getting the best out of their training, yeah?" She couldn't help to put a tinge of concern on her voice.

"Sure thing…" said Lucina in a monotone voice, her eyes staring at the dessert her sister brought before bringing a fork to it. "How was your day?" she murmured as she took a bite.

She replied, "It was pretty fun. I took a ride out to the North Road with my Pegasus and I picked apples for Mother's pies. Then I flew back to Ylisstol and sparred with Severa a bit…" On and on Cynthia rambled, Lucina nodded occasionally or mumbles a platitude about something. "I'm sure the halberd beats the sword, I've seen it tons of times in battle!" she said faking arrogance to annoy her sister as she ate a bit of the lemon pie.

Cynthia continued rambling about how she was going to take out Lucina if they fought in single combat, but the elder princess was having a hard time listening to her and soon got lost in her thoughts. How could she get so obsessed about their sexual relationship? The fact she was getting some sort of enjoyment from watching them make love was just wrong, and the guilt coursing through her veins made her shudder again. The yellow icing on the pie would spoil if unattended, so the elder princess took a small chunk with her spoon and ate it.

"Then I met with Robin later on for a tactics session for over an hour…" Lucina lost track of what she was saying. Upon the mention of Robin's name, she bitterly thought to herself that her sister must've gotten more of the sex that she herself was so badly craving. Her legs twitched at the thought and she felt even more miserable as a piece of the pie slipped off her utensils.

"But I really didn't come in here to tell you about all that, Lucy…"

Looking to her side, Lucina was not budging.

"Lucy…?"

No reaction…

"Lucina!"

"Huh? What?" Frantically trying to get herself focused, she looked at her sister who was now starring at her with a mix of pout and concern. Lucina sighed as she looked downward and offered meekly, "I'm sorry, Cynthia. I just got lost in my own thoughts…" She had been imagining how her own tactics session would go with Robin, about making out with him in some secluded corner while he grasped her crotch. She was just imagining how Robin would work his fingers when Cynthia brought her out of it.

"So… how are you and Robin?"

Thrown off a bit, she raised her eyebrow and mumbled, "We're fine…?"

Lucina answered, "That's… good to know…"

Feeling a little awkward at the moment, "Look, Sis, you can ask me whatever you want, but you're kinda creepin' me out."

Lucina muttered, "…I'm sorry."

A moment of silence came before her little sister sighed and decided to bring up the main topic of why she came here. "Alright, I'm just going to say it out loud. I actually wanted to talk to you, Lucy. You've been acting weird and… kinda sad lately."

"What makes you say that?" She asked after taking another bite of her pie.

"Well… I don't mean to pry, but you've been spending way more time alone training, you've barely said a word to anyone lately and you're already not super talkative. And when you do talk to me, you've kept your eyes on the floor… like right now even. Have I done something wrong?" The hurt in Cynthia's voice was bared enough to for a moment force the tumult from Lucina's mind.

"No! Of course, you haven't."

"Then for Naga's sake, what's gotten your knickers in a twist about me?"

Uneasy, Lucina was wincing, realizing there was little point in beating around the bush. Sighing, she stood up, collecting both plates to put on the night stand next to the candle. She took a few steps away from Cynthia before turning around to face her, readying her confession.

"It's just that…"

Lucina looked awkward and seemed to avoid eye contact with her, as if embarrassed by something she had done. Cynthia recognized this because she was so often in embarrassing trouble, she made similar faces. But it was very rare to see Lucina so agitated.

"What?" asked Cynthia in curiosity, "Just spill it, you know you can tell me anything."

Avoiding eye contact once, she took a deep breath. "I…" she stammered nervously, rubbing her thighs together unconsciously. "I know you and Robin are together…"

A moment of silence followed her statement, after which Cynthia simply grinned at her.

"Is that what this is all about?" she said, nearly laughing, rocking back and forth in her sister's bed slowly. Some people knew for certain about their relationship, but it still wasn't official in the eyes of the King. "It hasn't been exactly a secret to anyone, to be honest…"

"I'm serious Cynthia!" exclaimed Lucina, without realizing how red her cheeks were turning. "I… saw you and Robin together that day…"

"That's what this is about? Look if this is some hogwash about being too informal-"

"Having relations in his office."

The younger princess stopped dead in her tracks, and an awkward silence occurred between the both of them.

"Oh…"

But the elder princess couldn't help to finally voice the thoughts that made her languish for so long, and it all came out at once.

"I saw the way you and him were… I couldn't look away…" Lucina's voice was cracking in a way Cynthia hadn't heard since their future Ylisstol had been destroyed by Grima, and her eyes were getting teary. "That wasn't the only time… I saw you in the library, in your bedroom, in the royal baths, the Pegasus stalls… I haven't just seen it, though… I-I watched you partake in it all…"

After a brief pause she wondered what her point was, "Sooooo…?"

"Wh-What do you mean by that?!" Lucina asked, surprised. "Shouldn't you be more mindful with that hidden relationship of yours? You know it's improper to have one with the King's tactician, let alone having…" she stammered again, but the words ended up coming out faster than usual in a hurry to let it all out. "let alone having sex before marriage or consent from Father! What will the court think if they know about it? You're the princess of Ylisse, don't you care about it?!"

"Well it's none of your business! Or anyone else's!" exclaimed Cynthia, whose face had also turned red, due to embarrassment and annoyed with her sister's pretentious ways. Did she always have to be the perfect princess in every single aspect? "Robin and I love each other, and sex is something people in love just do! What could be so wrong with it? Plus, Robin and I want to make it official quite soon."

"You know you should have told Father, Cindy…" mumbled Lucina after listening to her sister's rationale and began questioning herself. Was she really blowing things out of proportion? There was no way all the lessons about politeness and proper royal behavior had been for nothing if one simply obeyed their carnal desires. "Robin is Father's most trusted ally, a hero of the war and without him, our world could've been lost to Grima… I'm sure he'll feel happy to hear you two are together, but outright lying to him about it seems… wrong…"

"Good Naga Lucina, we're not lying to Father!" she said while staring into her sky-blue eyes. "We simply haven't decided the right moment to tell him, even though I suspect he may know there's something going on between us…"

The elder princess gazed down to the floor again, unable to endure Cynthia's accusing stare. Did her little sister have to get away with everything she wanted to do? Things always seemed to favor her boldness, but despite this, she knew she had a good heart and would never lie to their beloved Father, whom they both idolized. Lucina's fingers gripped her tunic, and for a moment it seemed her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry I assumed you were lying to Father…" she said, and her voice sounded timid again. "I… I know you wouldn't ever do anything like that, Cynthia. And I know Robin respects and trusts him with his life. Besides, I know you two feel really happy when you get together by the way you two get so affectionate to each other…"

Cynthia became speechless the moment she learned who their spy was all this time, "I knew that someone had been following us lately, but I would have never imagined it was you, Sis! So you watched us go at it?"

"I-I… I'm sorry Cynthia, I shouldn't have…" said the princess weakly. Lucina's baby blue eyes seemed teary once more. "I… hope you can forgive me." Looking away in shame she said as a tear ran down her cheek from her left eye where the Mark of Naga was.

Cynthia didn't like seeing her in such a mess over something like this, but part of her still needed a bit of justice serving to her prying eyes. "Only if you are sincere to me now, Luce." replied the younger Pegasus Knight, as her older sister began to fear what she wanted to know. When she looked at her, she didn't expect a devilish grin to form on her lips, "Did you like what you saw?"

"Cynthia!" exclaimed Lucina, shocked by her question. Was her sister going mad? "This isn't something to jape about!"

"Oh, don't play the part of the righteous princess now Lucy, you can't fool me!" she said still smiling mischievously, which in turn made Lucina's face turn even redder. "You know Robin is the hero who saved the world and all that," she said mimicking her posture and jokingly imitating her voice. "But you still didn't miss the chance to follow us and see if you could catch a glimpse of us having sex again, didn't you?"

Her sassy remarks made the elder princess heart race inside her chest and her skin get feverish, just as hot as it was when she spied on them that first night. Just as hot as that night she felt she was about to burst from the desire they had awakened in her. What was going on?! She felt disarmed by her question and tried to look away, stammering a couple of words on her trebling lips, but her sister turned up in every time following her troubled gaze. She was doing it all the time knowing she was watching them?!

"You knew?! How did you know? And why didn't you say anything?!" her voice nearly cracked, but the younger princess didn't even stop smiling, amused at her disbelief.

"Us Pegasus Knights have really sharp ears, you know?" gloated Cynthia, resting her chin on her palm, watching how her older sister seemed to be falling apart. "It's so quiet up there among the clouds; you could really hear a pin drop to the floor. Imagine hearing another set of footsteps every time you want some alone time with your boyfriend" she said, winking with playful malevolence. Lucina shuddered at the gesture, believing she is messing with her. "And as for why I didn't say anything earlier, I needed to hear it from your own lips, dear Sis. Admitting what you did is one thing, but you still didn't answer my earlier question."

Lucina couldn't answer as she fidgets uncomfortably to admit if she liked what she saw. Her questions can always make her afraid to confide in her, especially how she phrases her words.

"Do you have a crush on my boyfriend?"

Shocked by what she heard; curse her bluntness. It was true, she did but she couldn't tell her that! Looking away embarrassed, she replied, "No… I suppose I have a crush on your relationship."

That was new to her. Intrigued, Lucina was much more interesting than she ever thought. "How so?" she asked.

Feeling defeated, she strolled to her bed with hesitation of sitting down. Cynthia grabbed her hand gently to help her ease any tension just to get her to talk, helped her continue confessing.

"I just… couldn't stop watching you. It's just that I've seen the way you two confide in each other. You laugh so much when I see you on the dining room, and you seem to get stronger together when you train on the barracks and the dueling pits…" Another single tear dropped from her left marked eye. And then Cynthia understood much better where all of Lucina's feelings were coming from.

Loneliness.

"You ride together, laugh together, and hold each other's hands… It's such a beautiful thing you two have, Cynthia. Seeing you two express your love in such an intimate and personal way is something I had never saw directly before, and…" she sniffed before biting her under lip, as if resisting the pronounce the words out loud, but everything she felt was pouring to her sister's wonder and interest. "…The way you and Robin are enthralled in each other's bodies… It's beautiful! I can't look away! It's just so romantic, so passionate and aggressive in the way you show it… " her voice was filled with longing and the familiar sensation of yearning came back to her pulsing softly from her loins.

The younger sister loosened her grip on Lucina's fingers, and caressed her hands delicately, comforting her while Lucina slowly came to her senses and began to feel better after letting out everything she had been bottling up for weeks. "So… you really liked seeing us then?" she said playfully teasing her, while the blue-haired princess stared into her little sister's wide smile.

Discomforted by her expression, she darted her eyes away, again in embarrassment, red face, "It still doesn't excuse my behavior. I violated your privacy during the most intimate of moments. It-It's supposed to be an act of two people becoming one, sharing a passionate connection in giving each other their bodies, and… and…"

Letting go of her hand, Cynthia laughed, finding her sister to be adorable. While she was older, generally more competent in all areas and, according to Cynthia, one of the most beautiful people alive, she sure could be silly. "It's also so much fun, Sis!" she declared, interrupting her sister's rant. "Like, it feels really, really good, and you're constantly having a great time! Also you get to act out on all your desires, so it's fun to think of interesting things to try out."

"I… see…" Lucina said, unsurprised at the bluntness of the younger princess' words anymore, yet still feeling awkward about it. "You sound experienced…"

A wicked but immensely exciting idea was boiling in Cynthia's head. While she enjoyed teasing Lucina and seeing her disjointed expression, the truth was she wasn't really upset or mad about her spying on them. Actually, she thought it would be a nice opportunity to let Lucina blow out some steam and finally surrender herself to her desires, and this idea, even if it defied a social norm enticed her, and her gorgeous sister being all sweet and innocent merely served to fuel her lust. "We do get a little rough sometimes, after how much we've been going at it recently! But his huge rod throttling inside me with the strength of an ox is a pleasure so hard to renounce…"

"Cynthia!" exclaimed Lucina before she gulped.

"And my boobs bouncing with the force of a thousand Mjolnir, him smacking my ass until his hands leave a red mark on my cheeks, it's something that really drives Robin crazy you know?" she persisted, making Lucina feel as if she was boiling on the inside.

"Stop! Please!" she begged while backing away from her. But in reality, she was dying to hear more.

"The way he makes it throb when he's inside me, it's just too much, it feels delicious!" she continued, getting visibly aroused just by thinking of this sexual episode and the mental picture of Lucina pleasing herself while she watched them. Oh, Cynthia had a naughty imagination. "That's when he grabs and squeezes my boobs and sometimes twists my nipples, and then I just can't help to squirm over him."

"Stoooooop." Lucina moaned as her composure is worsening at the images planted in her.

"My personal favorite is when he tugs at my pig tails, makes me stick my luscious booty out more for him and his thrusts just keep going faster, and faster…"

"You can't go on like this, please!" yelled Lucina, feeling her face getting hotter and hotter which causes Cynthia to laugh out loud.

"Are you getting this worked up because of my looks, Sis?" japed Cynthia in response. "I'm sure you'd have many more suitors if you didn't wear such outfits. You're so beautiful. Maybe something that brings out more of the curves in your body? Or is it maybe because you're not sure on how to please a man, hmm?"

Blushing slightly, she played with a lock of her long, flowing, blue hair. "Cynthia, I have never even kissed someone." She admitted shyly, only revealing such a thing because of the close bonds the two women shared.

Now it was Cynthia's time to be surprised. Mouth hanging open and her large eyes staring at her sister, she asked, "Whaaaat!? But Lucy, you're older than I am!"

"I know that."

"So you should be more experienced!"

"That's not how this works! Besides, there's just… not been any time, and I wouldn't even know how to approach a man in that way…"

Cynthia scratched the back of her own head, perplexed at this revelation. How such a beautiful, kind and strong woman hadn't experienced any of the body's delights before? It almost made her feel selfish. Maybe it stemmed from their old world? Cynthia knew her sister hadn't had much time to be her own person then, and that she had made every sacrifice to make sure that her younger sister could be. Still, she felt she deserved just as much. "Are you interested in anyone?"

"I-I…" Lucina felt she was going speechless again. Apparently Cynthia knew how to hit every single one of her weak spots. "There's no one I like right now. I just couldn't stop thinking about you and Robin after I saw you that night…"

Now it was Cynthia's turn to feel a tingly and hot sensation stemming from her crotch to the rest of her body. "I see…" she said, as her devilish grin appeared on her lips once again. "Would you like me to teach you? I think it can be quite fun to see you learn and feel everything you wish to feel…" Lucina squirmed in place keeping her thoughts to herself, and Cynthia patiently waited for her response. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, of course" she said reassuringly. No matter how much she desired to experiment, the important part was that her sister was onboard.

"H-How would you be able to teach me?"

"Well for starters, how about we practice kissing each other?"

"Uh!?" Stunned, red faced, Lucina stammered to her little sister. Wasn't that a sin to the eyes of Naga? The older sister knew how far Cynthia would be willing to go to please her urges, but her proposition seemed just uncanny. "H-How can you suggest that!? We're sisters!"

"Yes, precisely, which is why it doesn't count!" Cynthia said dismissively. "You need to learn to kiss someone and I want to practice. So really, we'd be helping each other out!"

"That's not how this works!" The eldest princess said for a second time in too short a while, her face getting redder and redder, contrasting her dark blue hair. "Kisses are supposed to be romantic, not planned, occurring after a long while of getting closer and bonding with the one you love…" she explained dreamily, looking upwards for once since she entered the room.

Putting her hands together in front of her chest, Cynthia couldn't help but to once again think that her sister was simply the cutest. "Awww, Lucy, I agree! While that sounds a little much like Mother's books, kissing and sex can also just be, you know, fun! Me and Robin started with the physical first and grew an emotional bond later on, ya know?"

Lucina was snapped back to reality. "R-Really?"

"Absolutely! And that was perfectly fine; we're super happy where we are right now, so just trust me on this. You'll see what I mean, I promise." Cynthia explained, taking a few steps closer, her heart beating faster at the thought of what she was about to do. While she wanted to help her sister, she was also doing it for her own gain. The idea of defying a social norm like this enticed her, and her gorgeous sister being all sweet and innocent only served to fuel her desire. "Besides, don't you want to get really good at it? That way when you finally meet someone you fall in love with, you can also please them soooo much!"

"You mean like training?" said Lucina, raising an eyebrow, interested.

"That's it! Exactly like training!" she replied, raising her index finger as if teaching her first lesson. "Think of it as a spar between us, only this time it's about learning about pleasure."

That was a point that made sense, Lucina thought. Her analytical side took over for a second, pondering on her sister's offer. Since it was a way to get better and eventually reach the same level of intimacy and pleasure she had seen Cynthia and Robin share, there was no doubt it was the right thing to do… right?

Relaxing, her shoulders loosened and she offered a small smile, as the Pegasus Knight's words and plan had made sense in her mind. "Well if it's as fun as you say, I suppose we could give it a try. Should we stand, or sit, or… Mmph!?"

Before she could finish, Cynthia dived straight for her sister's lips with her own, the wet, soft flesh against flesh producing a quiet smack. Lucina was tense, and her shock lasted almost a full minute, staying there stunned in disbelief, but Cynthia was persistent; exercising all of her patience and didn't stop, caressing Lucina's lips with her own in the most gentle, tender way she could so the elder princess could soften up and get comfortable with the sensation.

However Cynthia did it for her own sake as well; Lucina simply tasted so sweet! She could feel herself getting goosebumps as her sister's saliva mixed with her own while their tongues wrestled stuck between both of their mouths, making a few droplets drip from the side of Lucina's, which she eagerly licked. Her lips caresses reached the corner of her older sister's mouth and a bit of her cheek, which she couldn't help to lick seductively, feeling her skin getting hotter by the second in surprise, but she shivered delighted and pressed her body closer. Her large breasts pressed against her sister's smaller ones while their kiss continued and she placed her hands around her sister's hips.

Lucina was still tense, but she was somewhat relaxed now. What mattered the most, she seemed to be enjoying her kissing lesson, closing her eyes and letting Cynthia lead her while trying to respond as good as she could, imitating the lewd movements of her sister's tongue. Her kisses were still slow and clumsy, and her arms were still besides her body, but she was learning quickly. Feeling her efforts enticed Cynthia, whose heart was racing inside her chest at the soft feeling of their breasts pressing against each other, and her hands got friskier as she sought to wring some delicious moans from her sister. Slowly, she moved her hands from her round hips to underneath her shirt, sensing the smooth skin of her abdomen with her fingertips.

"Cynthia…" Lucina whispered when she got a chance, panting quite heavily, her lips wet and quivering. She could taste the lemon flavor from the pie they both ate.

She looked so irresistible that the Pegasus Knight couldn't help herself from diving for her mouth again, shoving her tongue into her unsuspecting mouth, adding such a force that Lucina was pushed up against the wall as their make-out session continued.

They were both getting far more into this than either of them had expected, and more so than Cynthia had planned, but she couldn't help it. The quiet smacks from their lips which were the only sound in the room save for the occasional ruffling of clothes, her sweet taste and lovely fragrance which enveloped her like a veil, the softness of her tongue against hers… it was just too much!

Lucina seemed to be thinking the same, and a small moan escaped her lips. There was a moment of silence as the two sisters looked at each other, realization evident on their faces. This had gone beyond more than just having a little fun.

Smiling, Cynthia whispered, "Do you want to touch my breasts?"

"Cynthia…!"

"They're big and soft, I promise. I don't even need to get undressed."

"I-Isn't that taking it a little too far…?"

Laughing sweetly, Cynthia shook her head. "Oh we're past that stage, aren't we?" She asked coyly, snaking her arms around her sister's neck and kissing her sensually, both on her lips, cheeks and up to the ear. She was slow and methodical, and the warm breath of the elder princess' gasps in her ears sent a shiver down her spine. "You're so pretty, Lucina."

Without saying anything, Lucina brought her somewhat unsteady hands to her younger sister's huge bust and placed them there. Cynthia was wearing a sturdy bra underneath her regular Pegasus Knight uniform, but she could still feel the added pressure and sensation, and stopped kissing her sister. She stood still, smiling sweetly, and placed her hands on top of the other princess'. Gently, she began squeezing, signaling for Lucina that she didn't have to stand still and gawk, but that she could really massage them and do as she pleased.

"Oh my... They really are soft." Lucina whispered as Cynthia removed her hands, the former now massaging them without any 'assistance'. "You really inherited mother's physique, didn't you?"

Laughing again, Cynthia shrugged. "I guess so, though if you ask me I've got a bit more muscle! But seriously, I love my big boobies but they're barely even anything impressive considering the company we keep. I mean besides me you've got Lady Tiki, Tharja, Mother, and Morgan...and then there's Noire. It's hard not to feel average with them around, especially Noire!"

Lucina exhaled sharply, "Quite. She's a good seamstress out of necessity, isn't she?"

"I don't think they sell bras anywhere near her size, no." Cynthia chirped merrily. She then moaned softly as Lucina tightened her grip. "Aah, Sis, that feels good. Mm..."

Intrigued, she bounced her mounds lightly in her hands, making them move up and down despite their confinement underneath her uniform. Her little sister's sturdy bra kept her hands from actually touching the soft skin of her breasts, and it could barely keep them inside its cups, and their size and shape seemed so attractive to Lucina she merely kept staring at them while her hands massaged them on their own, led by an unseen but certainly steamy force. Cynthia's eyes remain shut as she could do nothing more than breath in deeply, enjoying the sweet caresses her sister provided. With every gentle squeeze, she could feel her cheeks turning redder and redder.

"Ohhh… I think you're really getting the hang of this, sis."

"Am I?" She asks before giving another squeeze.

"Ohhh yeah…" She moaned, already feeling like she's on Cloud 9. "Haven't you ever touched your own boobies before?"

Darting her eyes away and sucking her lips, she replied, "Well… yes, but only when I bathe and never in that way. I've never even… you know…"

"Nooo…" Cynthia said slowly in realization. "Really!? Why!?"

Not knowing how to respond, Lucina simply said, "I… I don't know. I've never thought of doing it that way until… r… recently… right before I… stopped myself." She was now embarrassed revealing how she almost succumbed to her urges.

Cynthia was already shocked how Lucina never attempted to make herself happy. She was never one to let loose which makes her as bad as Frederick, but resisting even to relieve stress? 'My dearest sister… Why?' She thought sadly as she looked down contemplating. She just couldn't understand the reasoning. Even if its Lucina we're talking about, she wish she could be more open-minded and learn to unbuckle; be more normal. Now it already showed how her mind is set to never even please herself. 'Stupid upbringings of hers.' She blames the way Lucina was raised for her lack of unwinding. She needed help and now her mind was set.

Lucina looked at her sister with concern seeing how saddened she looked. "Cynthia?"

She shook her head and replied, "It's nothing. It's just…" Facing her again with a confident smile, "I'm going to help you. Just leave it to me. Its time your little sister comes to your rescue now."

Lucina lets go of her breasts as Cynthia gave her a tight hug, the pressure of her huge bust against her chest still made her feel allured, but it also felt warm on the inside to see how much her younger sister cared for her.

"I hope you're feeling a little better right now." said Cynthia in a slow voice while holding her between her arms, and her voice sounded sweet and alluring as honey.

They had always hugged. It was a natural display of affection. But then why was Lucina feeling so flustered about it then? Her heart hammered so hard on her chest she could actually feel the blood flow pounding to the sides of her head, a lump on her throat. Cynthia knew so much about relationships, and was so bold and fearless, and she was also in great shape, taking her Pegasus Knight training so rigorously had made wonders with her body, a well-shaped yet naturally curvy physique couldn't be any less than enthralling for everyone else to see. 'Maybe even herself,' said some wicked voice inside her head, and to her dismay she found it difficult to hush it. Unsure on how to feel, she took a moment to enjoy the warm weight of her sister's breasts pressing against hers in a delight of softness.

"Of course" she muttered, unable to find the right words to say. It was easier to let her think everything was just fine, even if a wave of wrongful attraction enveloped her. "It's lovely to have you here…"

Cynthia slowly let go of her and sauntered around the room to get the plates she had come in with in the first place and under Lucina's undecided gaze, who was unsure on letting her know the new feelings flourishing inside of her. As she went for the door to leave, Lucina called her solely by the name. "Cynthia…" she whispered before her sister turned her face to her, staring deeply into her eyes for once. "Um… I'll make something out of this. It's going to be fine. Thank you for worrying about me, but I can manage this."

Silent for a moment before replying, "I know you can." She doubted. "Still, I promise I'll think of something." she said, a beautiful smile on her face. "G'night, sis. Sweet dreams." she said before disappearing outside.

Ironic how her dreams earlier were erotic which to her guilt, became sweet to her. Now she's unsure if her sister implies the same sweet dreams to erupt… Sighing in distraught, feeling she's over thinking too much, she can only hope for better dreams. She strolled and flopped back down on her bed breathing hard trying to recollect her thoughts from the entire experience.

All those days Lucina had been torturing herself about her conflicted feelings of watching the couple have sex and getting a somewhat reluctant enjoyment from it, but the truth was Cindy had certainly taken it much better than she could have expected. And it had been true that during the entire time she had found her own sister irresistible; now she knew how they could just be doing it every spare moment they had if only a little taste could feel so pleasurable. But in spite of her sweet intentions, and the exquisite softness that graced her body, what they were doing was taboo, it wasn't to be continued tomorrow! It couldn't be, it shouldn't be!

"It has to be." Lucina murmured.

Troubled, Lucina nodded at this subconscious voice and the bawdiness when a new chill gripped her. After the squeezes, would she sleep better? Or would she instead be fantasizing about Robin, fantasize about her little sister's body and the goading Cynthia would give her to surrender to desire? Would Robin watch? Her sister's bust was much wider and thicker than many other she had seen before, and she couldn't wait to get another feel of it; grab them, squeeze them and suck them just as Robin had before in the library and the stables. Her huge fleshy breasts jiggled softly and Cynthia moaned in delight when he grabbed them. If Lucina could be a little gentler, maybe she could make Cynthia squirm like that too? Wondering how her sister would react if she impulsively squeezed her, she shifted a little bit before she was overcome with fatigue and the developments of the past couple hours, drifting off to dream land.

'Big and soft…' her voice reminded her. She was sure now she would be having erotic dreams again, only this time about her younger sister.

* * *

This chapter is Odoacro's original work of having Lucina and Cynthia get intimate with each other before what will happen next in the next chapter. Because I didn't intend to make my story that big, I had vic1992 extend it more with creative details. Once again, he impresses me with his skills. Of course this had to be revised about more than 3 times because I was having trouble with the ending. This would've been too long if I carried it out further so the surprise is going to be in the next chapter. But before that, Lucina had to let her problems out and Cynthia turned the tables in her favor to not just help her but to fill her erotic desires. I wouldn't say this makes her mean to her sister per say, more selfish. But all the same, she's still a caring girl to her. Already, it has become incest along with lesbian fantasies. Yes, any nasty mind would like lesbian action but you'd have to be nastier to top it off with incest. I guess this shows how crazy I must be, eh? Oh if only you knew what's really going on in my head. Its not a messed up one, its just my sanity is all over the place. I have issues with certain things so I figured I'd do something that goes against the norm which I originally believe is not normal. But what do I know? Its a fanfiction so whatever.

Regardless, I feel prouder now of this chapter finally finished and visioned how I want it. Give a big positive feedback to vic1992 for his amazing writing. There's still more to come and I hope you're looking forward to the next one.


	4. Teasing Or Consequences

Summary:

When you see something you did not intend to, it is very difficult to forget, let alone ignore...

Notes:

Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.

This chapter was written by vic1992 from Fiver.c o m.

I also had editing help from other sources but they wish to be anonymous. Still, thank you for the help. Hope to get more from you.

All characters are 18+ as in all of my stories.

**Chapter 4: Teasing Or Consequences**

* * *

Every time the galloping horses' legs hit the ground, a sonorous clap reached both princesses ears. And since many young men and women rode with them that morning as their personal guards, the sound became an incessant clatter of hooves against rock solid ground. The sky was clear and sunny with a comforting breeze; the perfect day for the riding exercises Frederick had prepared for the sisters. Judging by the size of the garrison, the master knight had moved for guarding. While it was natural for someone in Frederick's position to take utmost care of his lieges, he sure took this to the absurd. The number of horsemen on the vanguard and rear of their formation was so large it could have passed as a caravan instead of a regular riding exercise. Banner men on the front carried long flags with the Mark of Naga, the royal emblem of Ylisse.

Frederick rode on a huge brown-maned war horse, with mighty legs and ecru locks. He commanded the long line of riders joined by his wife, Sully. While it's a fact that the younger Sully was more brawn than brains and never said no to a fight, the years after the war with Frederick had certainly appeased her to a degree. She now rode full of resolution and pride instead of the usual aggressiveness she used to convey. After the defeat of Grima, she achieved glory and the approval of everyone throughout and beyond the halidom. Her horse was a shade darker than her husband's but not smaller, and both theirs and the princesses' steeds donned shining war-ready plates.

"Are you sure this is all necessary?", whispered Sully to her husband whilst looking at the needless armament the riders displayed. "I mean, we're just taking the girls to a riding training, I'm sure we can-"

"These are the colors of the proud halidom of Ylisse my dear, and we shall wear them with honor," retorted the captain of the knights without slowing his pace. The immense silver armor on both him and his horse made him look like a steel god in battle. It was admirable, but also intimidating. "Both Lady Lucina and Lady Cynthia admire your resourcefulness and skill in battle. So what could entice them to further improve in their training more than having you here amidst the royal knights of the realm?" He questioned with a smile, masking his egotism.

"What if this makes us a target? There are still bandits around, you know… though we can still beat their arses… Hah, and any idiot that dares to attack us!", exclaimed Sully before bursting into a loud yet confident laugh.

In front of them, two banner men led the road. And behind them, separated by two more mounted sentinels, were the two sisters riding together. The wind made Lucina's long hair flow back as she rode her horse. Beside her, Cynthia's twin tails swayed. Both girls strapped more protection than usual. While Lucina wore her blue daily tunic most days, this time she had a steel shoulder guard over it that extended down her wrist, engraved with beautiful floral motifs. As for Cynthia, she had her usual Pegasus Knight uniform which was more than effective in protecting her against any sort of attack and allowed her to move gracefully without reducing her speed. Both of them looked elegant and mighty, but a certain one had a contrary mood. Cynthia was her usual outspoken self, but Lucina was quiet. Her eyes stared, distant, at the forest whilst replaying a constant memory in her head for the last few weeks.

Reliving the last few hours in her head, Chrom's firstborn daughter looked lost in her thoughts.

* * *

The night before was rather good for a change. Though she recalled having a dream, she didn't remember anything specific about it other than round smooth objects bouncing without end. The next morning, Lucina woke refreshed and well rested. Her stewardess informed her of her morning bath and Lucina stood and thanked the maiden before she walked towards the bathroom. She splashed her face with water before approaching the tub where she stopped to gaze at her reflection. She bore the usual mess of bed hair but besides that, she looked better than she had been compared to the last two weeks; the dark circles around her eyes seemed to have vanished and her face didn't look so pale. She smiled in earnest, removed her clothes and coated herself in the citrus-floral fragrance she wore during her training days. She had a long day ahead of her today so she dove into the tub and allowed the hot water to wash her slim figure.

"Haahhh…" Sighing in content, she settled in to relax, feeling her day was beginning to look bright. But the thought of her prying on her younger sister clung to her mind, making her feel awkward and insecure.

'She has forgiven you,' said a fair voice inside her head, the more analytical and rationing part of her mind. 'And she seems more than alright with it, there's no point in beating yourself up over this… and Cynthia seems glad to be of help with this issue!'

'But still… isn't there wrongness to it? We're sisters, for Naga's sake!', cautioned the more sensitive part of herself. Fear was still present in a situation like that, even if it's someone she loved very much like Cynthia. 'In all of our lessons and teachings, I've never heard making out with your sister was ever allowed, or even a part of anything!'

'That may be so,' reckoned the other voice in her mind, which was her own, although it sounded much lower. 'But how have their teachings helped with this matter? You've been wailing on the inside for weeks, and last night you glimpsed a small release when you shared kisses with Cynthia. And they felt good, didn't they? To feel her full, soft lips pressing against yours as she taught you a secret lesson was more than alright, don't you think?'

'B-But!'

'And your body also reacted positively,' said the voice, relentlessly. 'Just that little display of pleasure made you rest properly, and now you have the energy to endure the day. Don't you see it's a natural need?'

'It is a sin, we'd be considered abominations in the eyes of heaven.' she resorted, although it sounded more like an excuse than a true belief.

'It would be a sin if she didn't offer herself gladly. Don't Naga's books preach on tending to others plights? Couldn't it possibly be what Cynthia is trying to do with you?' said the voice, and Lucina felt it was wiser in spite of her objections. There isn't anything wrong with love… right?

There was no obvious answer to her dilemma, but if she stayed contemplating in the tub, it would obstruct her in seizing the day. Her situation still puzzled her, but she got more upbeat after she had dressed up in her usual blue tunic with a pair of leather riding boots and gauntlets. She walked as straight as an arrow instead of slouching. The stone staircase was a hotspot. It's where people meet on their way to the great hall, and today did not differ from the norm. Nobles and friends walked the corridors on every floor and greeted Lucina with smiles.

"Hey there! Looking healthy, Lu!" said Morgan, coming from the hallway on the first floor carrying a thick red leather book in her left hand. "I wonder what they're making for breakfast today! Oh, and don't tell anyone about this, but if we get a seat next to Owain, we could slip a little bit of this into his drink…" she said revealing a tiny burgundy flask. It was so small, it fits between her index and her thumb. The expression on Lucina's face was serious despite holding the laughter in, and Morgan felt compelled to explain herself. "It's just some hot sauce! He's always hot for duels and fights and I thought this may suit him, don't you think?"

"Hot sauce?" asked Lucina, her eyebrow trembling.

"Well I think it's hot sauce. It may also make him hit the restroom and don't go out for a week…" confessed Morgan, hoping her faint smile would convince Lucina to join in. "How funny would that be? Quite a sight to see, huh?"

Lucina stared at the young tactic trickster with a poker-face and her thoughts had already steeled themselves to not even think about joining her bandwagon. So, she simply walked past whilst bidding her, "Goodbye, Morgan. Best of luck with that."

Morgan gaped with a sweat drop before swiveling and crying out her small request. "Wait! Don't tell anyone about it, Luce! Okay!?"

The princess shook her head in disbelief and sighed. She had more urgent matters to attend to than this teen's silly pranks.

The great hall was full as usual during breakfast, and the stewards and their assistants tended all the nobles and men from the military with great care and swiftness. When Lucina sat at the royal table, placed at the far end of the room on top of a short staircase, her parents were already there. Frederick heeled them whilst carrying several scrolls. He then placed them on the wooden table amidst the golden goblets from which they drank their morning beverages.

"Good morning, Lady Lucina," said the knight in his usual enormous and cumbersome armor. "I see you arrived with your usual punctuality, a trait bestowed upon your line from the days of the Hero-King."

"Good morning to you too, Frederick," replied Lucina, nodding at the veteran knight's typical pomposity. "And to you as well, Mother, Father."

The King and Queen bowed their heads lightly at her daughter, a pleasant smile on their faces. "You look well-rested and ready to face the challenges of the day." complimented Chrom, a warm smile on his face. "You and your sister have a tough day of training ahead of yourselves today," he added before turning to his loyal deputy, "don't they Frederick?"

"Absolutely," he said in all seriousness. "I've sketched a map of the area we'll be traversing and prepared an itinerary- But where could your sister be? I'd hate to repeat myself when she arrives."

The servants brought them their meals and beverages in an orderly manner. The table's center had a large pot filled with stew made from peas, beans and onions. They then poured in small bowls for their consumption, and more with scrambled eggs, loafs of dark bread, hams and yellow cheese wheels soon filled the table. But the couple, Cynthia and Robin, seemed to be missing.

_Elsewhere in the castle…_

"Come on! We're already late!" whispered the younger princess to her lover, still on the lower end of the stone staircase.

"I know that! It was a bad idea to go at it this morning, I knew we'd show up late!" protested Robin, hopping on one foot as he tried to fit his boot in the other.

"Oh you loved it! Don't pretend you didn't Robin!" said the mischievous princess, twirling her ponytails just like her boyfriend liked it. "Now hurry! Father and Frederick's got an expedition planned or something like that!"

"Of course I loved it, but that's not the point!" argued the white haired tactician, promptly joining her side as she crossed the threshold to the enormous dining room. As members of the court surrounded them, they forced him to lower his voice to spare them any detail. "If only a certain princess managed to get up earlier we could've both enjoyed ourselves and be on time for breakfast…" he taunted.

"I hate getting up early, you know that!" whispered Cynthia, smiling politely at the nobles who greeted her. She then walked towards the high table where the rest of her family awaited.

"I know…" conceded Robin, walking rapidly among the long wooden tables the nobles shared when a thought filled his mind with concern. "But we should've arrived at a separate time from the other. We're still supposed to be on separate chambers, remember?"

"They won't mind! We're together all the time anyways!", she replied in haste, now reaching the high table at the end of the hall. "Good morning! Mother! Father! Lucy! It's so nice to see you all today." she announced in high spirits. But Robin looked at the tip of his boots behind her, embarrassed. Chrom and Sumia didn't miss how the tactician had arrived together with their daughter that morning, but before any of them could question him, Frederick took over.

"I do hope you feel well rested this morning, Lady Cynthia. I was about to explain the itinerary I prepared for today's journey." claimed Frederick as he stood to give her a proper bow. He unfolded the parchment scrolls he had brought, revealing a map drawn on black ink of the surroundings of their castle in a radius of around twenty miles. It contained all of the details pertaining the geography of the place. The woods that grew around the castle served a double purpose. It not only acted as a natural defense for the fortress, but it also allowed cavalry and archers a place to train. It served as their exercise in a real combat environment against many beasts roamed free. A red line indicated the path the great knight deemed most optimal for them.

"The royal woods originate from a narrow lake in the forest, which is the place I've chosen pivotal in our expedition." He patted the parchment and slid his finger across the red line which ended in the lake. "I estimate the ride to get there will take all morning. It will work as preparation for our return, but I'll get to that in a minute. When we reach the lake, we'll eat lunch and catch a small break before engaging in both swordplay and fencing. On the way back, I'll prepare some obstacles to test the riding skills you are to acquire during our morning gallop. Understood?" he asked in his typical no-nonsense tone, as his finger kept signaling the course they'd traverse that day.

"I understand, Sir Frederick" replied Lucina in haste.

"I got it, yes! But why do I have to go? Pegasus Knights have way much more skill than regular riders! And we cover more terrain by flying!" argued Cynthia a bit annoyed with arms folded.

"What if your flying steed becomes compromised?" questioned Frederick with a sharp glare. "It's an unfortunate situation that has occurred in the past, and there needs to be a countermeasure for such instances."

"Yes, yes, but is this all necessary? I mean we fought against Grima! The war is over!" kept arguing the younger princess, reluctant to spend the day outside.

"And I suppose this has nothing to do with Robin being available all day today, right child?" spoke the Queen in a soft voice that hinted a giggle. Cynthia made an attempt to respond, yet nothing but mumbles came out of her trembling lips. This further broadened the Queen's smile.

"It's true our collected efforts stopped Grima's rise and the threat of the Risen," claimed King Chrom in a fair voice and everyone on the table quieted down. "But if we allow our skills to remain untrained, decadence will follow. We must strive to hone our abilities, so we can stay victorious and preserve the halidom for many ages to come. And Robin, you won't be spared of such either. It's best you spend the morning preparing for the upcoming meeting of the nobles of the inner provinces. They're still interested in trading with Ylisstol, though we'd have to make them a proper offer that can benefit us all."

"I trust you with this, and you can prepare using any books you require from the Library."

"At once, my liege" said Robin and bowed to his king.

While she may have some influence over her mother Sumia, Chrom's words were final. A defeated Cynthia pouted before nodding at her father. She then gave Robin a look of sadness before dipping her spoon in into her bowl. She took the onion pottage and ate slowly.

Like many younger siblings, Lucina thought Cynthia would have the final say and freedom to do whatever she pleased, but it was still a fact that she couldn't evade her royal responsibilities. So Lucina felt a bit refreshed to see their parents were instilling some little discipline on Cynthia rather than letting it all fall on her shoulders.

Once breakfast was finished, the girls were given more time to prepare themselves and find the gear useful for their venture, while Frederick went for the stables to saddle their horses with the help of some of the esquires. Lucina was ready and she carried Falchion on her leather scabbard, which hung to the right side of her waist. She pulled up her riding boots and went for the gates of the castle behind the tall great knight for the stables, but she spared one last look at her sister and her boyfriend.

At the feet of the grand stone staircase the couple shared a tender kiss, though judging by how Cynthia pulled the collar on Robin's cloak it seemed they both wanted to do more than just kissing. But time pressed on, and there were far too many people in the vicinity to scurry away from them, so they separated and bid their goodbyes, promising to meet later that night. A drowning sensation of longing then struck Lucina who stood there, frozen. So, with a heavy heart, she went outside.

If she were a man, she wouldn't mind snogging with Cynthia all day, much less after feeling the soft touch of her full thick lips. Even though she was feeling frightened the night before, her younger sister had cared enough to stay. She was patient in teaching her how to act upon her instincts and desires, which then opened a world of exciting possibilities for her. But it was still a little weird. The initial shock of her kiss hadn't completely faded, and even though she had certainly enjoyed her display of love it was still a little too raw for her to comprehend. She shook her head and hurried behind Frederick before he could notice her slow pace.

* * *

And now they rode to the forest where Frederick had prepared their training, with a lengthy companion of riders guarding them. Talkative and cheery, Cynthia spoke with a rider next to her, a young woman clad in studded leather armor.

"So when the Risen came for us, I just had to swoosh from the sky with my Pegasus and, _wham_! They were all done for before they could realize it!" she exclaimed, imitating with her hand the motion of her steed landing on the battlefield and mimicking an explosion.

"You really are a hero! I can only hope to get as good as you some day!" replied the young soldier with an excited voice. As an attempt at modesty, Cynthia scratched the back of her head as she gave her new friend a large grin.

"Well… I had to train real hard to do something like that! Never neglect on your training, and spar and practice as much as you can!" she said, imitating a pro.

"Hehehehe…"

Sully couldn't help to laugh softly when she heard her. Somehow, Cynthia reminded her of her younger self, but the princess mistook this for the great knight making fun of her. "Ah! You're laughing at me, aren't you?"

Sully shook her head. "Of course not," she said, although in the princesses' eyes, it sounded just like that. "I just got reminded of my glorious days when I was younger."

However, Cynthia was not taking it. "No, I'm sure you're making fun of me, Sully! I worked hard, you know!"

"With some slacking off n' training negligence here and there? Yeah right." Sully teased.

"You did, too!" Cynthia retorted, which earned a small pause from Sully.

The female then looked over before confidently saying, "I'm pretty sure I train way harder than you, princess."

"B-But I have cooler stories than you!" Cynthia wasn't backing down, and neither was the great knight.

"You mean with the sounds you add? Then let's hear it."

"There was this time when I whooshed-"

"Ah, yeah! You mean when you tripped on your own feet trying to whoosh in on your grand entrance landing?"

"Ah-!"

"Damn, that sure was amusing!" Sully commented with a snicker.

Cynthia pouted more in annoyance. "T-That never happened!"

"Oh it happens…" Sully smirked, "quite often I might add."

"Grrrrrr…" Cynthia growled with a red face, frustrated by her hapless tripping over her clumsy entrances she desperately wants to perfect. "A hero always needs a grand entrance!"

"Keep dreaming, kiddo. No one does that malarkey."

"Someday, I'll show you! And I'll have you know-!"

They bickered, while other riders look on in amusement. But still, none of this shook Lucina from her trance. Her hands curled around the reins of her horse. Other than occasionally answering Frederick's questions about horseback riding, she stayed silent.

Only when both Sully and Cynthia finished arguing was that the silence stemming from her took a hold of the vanguard. They were expected to ride all morning and reach the lake by mid-day. Now they were entering the edge of the woods and their riding pace became slower given the narrow path with thick rows of birches, oaks and cedar trees.

Lucina couldn't stop thinking about Cynthia. It irked her that she lost all focus on anything other than recollecting the night her sister had entered her bedroom and made out with her. What's worse, is that she was a mere feet away from her and there was nothing she could do about it. She can't even talk openly about her encounter last night. And now that everyone around her was quiet, it was like her thoughts had turned into deafening voices in her head and they tormented her.

Was she actually jealous of how Robin and Cynthia could love each other so openly? Or was she just curious to see how it would feel to have someone special in your life?

She followed the teachings of Naga ever since she was young but, she couldn't stop thinking of how the couple were unable to stay apart from each other. At how much they delighted in their partner's body when they had sex. Lucina had never seen anyone bellow so loud or act so passionate in her whole life, and the longing to feel the same both physically and emotionally was devastating.

Robin was a perfectly handsome man, not too tall yet not short, and not too heavy yet slim. Seeing him naked had awoken deep feelings of yearning that made her feel tingly and hot. However, she still thought his most attractive feature was his warm smile and his friendly nature, even if it wasn't someone highborn.

But Cynthia was a beauty of herself, mostly because of her physical attributes. Growing up with her, Lucina noticed the change in her sister's body when it first began. Her childlike body grew curves on the chest and waist a little after her own.

The rigorous training with the Pegasus had turned Cynthia's body into the perfect example of male attraction. Her legs had turned firm despite the softness of her skin. Her calves and thighs were smooth to the touch despite the strong muscle. Her naturally wide hips had become robust and her buttocks plumped, so voluptuous that a single hand couldn't cover an entire cheek and the flesh would pour from the gaps between the fingers. Lucina knew this because she'd seen Robin do it.

She felt her skin turn a tad hotter when she remembered this, and her breathing became more intense. But what gnawed at her from the inside was the thought of her round, soft and heavy breasts that Cynthia allowed Lucina to touch and squeeze. Even though she was the older sister, Cynthia had developed a much larger bust that caught the eye of any male. But none of them dared make a move since her relationship with Robin was nearly official.

Still, that didn't mean Lucina felt any sort of jealousy over her sister's physical appearance, in fact it made her happy to see Cynthia bloom into a beautiful woman. But, after last night, her huge bust was something that made Lucina salivate wildly. Since she had breasts of her own she couldn't help to wonder if her sister's would be more sensitive than hers. How the soft caresses would feel when kneading, and if she'd like to get rough with the nipples.

Without realizing, Lucina's gaze had turned to her side where Cynthia rode as fast as her in the same position. She held the reins of her steed, and she looked absentmindedly at the row of trees on the side of the road, but Lucina saw the slight movement of her breasts jiggling under her uniform with every time her horse galloped, and felt a rush of blood run both to her face and her crotch.

'Ah… they're so big… it's like they can move on their own…' Lucina thought to herself as her cheeks turned a faint pink. 'And they feel so soft… I wish I could feel them jiggling under my palms right now…'

"Steep climb, up ahead!" announced Sully in a loud commanding voice. "We're gonna' have to ride faster!"

"Lady Cynthia, Lady Lucina, please make sure your horses are stepping on the highest points of the path" recommended Frederick, concerned as always. "That way they'll cover more ground and you will be able to reach the top of the road easier."

"On it!" claimed Cynthia and lashed the reins. Her mare seemed to follow her instruction, and stretched its legs longer, climbing the rocky ground more easily. "Come on Luce! Let's do it!"

Lucina almost jumped off her horse when Cindy exclaimed her name, and followed suit. But matters turned for the worse when she realized the action only made Cynthia's chest bounce more. Lucina couldn't keep her eyes away from her, and lashed the reins to get an even better look for her sister that was a yard ahead of her. Positioning right next to her, the elder sister glanced over the younger's bust, entranced by the jiggling motions. Memories of that night rushed to her head with even more intensity. And all she desired was to squeeze them tight and knead them for as long as she can. Despite of her leathery armor, it was still noticeable how there was a perky end in the place where her nipple ought to be. Just thinking of it rocking up and down like the rest of the mound sent shivers down her spine, and a familiar sensation spread down her crotch.

When Robin took Cynthia to the stables, he made sure her breasts didn't go unattended. He grabbed them and squeezed them, gently at first, but tighter when he thrusted and penetrated deeper. He flickered her nipples with his index finger and she bellowed in pleasure, risking being discovered by anyone nearby. When they had sex on the castle's library, her bust was so huge she had to support it on the table as her boyfriend rammed his massive cock inside of her. Oh, how she wished she could bury her face in them right there, seeing how Robin kept thrusting into her as her pants and moans grew louder. And now Lucina sensed the very same craving, to squeeze, grab, or even suck on her sister's enormous and beautiful mounds, which bounced non-stop as she galloped over the hill.

The hairs on the back of Cynthia's head bristled as they did whenever she felt watched. She looked to her left and saw Lucina staring at her, except her eyes were darted downward on her frontal feature. A bit surprised, although the look on Lucina's face made her realize what she's looking at which caused her lips to slowly turn upward in a wicked smile. The red flush contrasted with her long blue locks, and among beads of sweat she could read her angst and yearning, longing to touch her one more time. And by the way her sister's eyes stared at her chest, it was mighty easy to see what had her so worked up.

When Lucina's eyes met with Cynthia's, it was obvious the younger princess was aware of how her sister desired her, and for a moment none of them spoke; but then the elder sister looked away embarrassed, beads of sweat dropping from her forehead. Was she really staring at her sister's chest? What was wrong with her? When would she come back to her senses? Frustrated, she darted her eyes on the reins of her mare again, but she couldn't shake the images of her sister's jiggling bust and tempting moans. It was getting harder by the minute to hold back and not be carried away by the whirlwind of passion in her heart. But Lucina thought she could talk to her sister and explain herself. It didn't have to be weird. They've known each other for so long and had stuck through thick and thin, so the very least she could do was to apologize if it made her feel uncomfortable.

She turned her head to her and what she witnessed nearly made her heart jump out of her chest. Cynthia had gotten even closer, close enough for her to whisper in Lucina's ear, but that was the least of her concerns. The thing was Cynthia, with a blush and a perverted smile, continues to glare at her. Feeling slight discomfort, she lost her voice and couldn't speak while Cynthia caught on to what she was looking at. She then noticed her lowering her studded breast plate and then unbuttoned two top buttons of her uniform, revealing the upper part of her two huge jiggling mounds.

Now that they were in broad daylight, they seemed a bit paler than the rest of her skin. Lucina counted three tiny moles on her chest and her own heart raced so fast she could feel it pounding on the sides of her head. Cynthia then grabbed one of them seductively and fondled them for her viewing pleasure. Lucina swallowed a copious amount of saliva in her mouth, and almost made her mare crash against Cynthia's but she kept a steady pace, all under her sister's lustful glare.

"You like what you see, don't you Sis? Can't wait to get any more of this, can't ya?" said that glare. Then she whispered with seductiveness in her tone, "Guess what… neither can I." Squeezing her tit for measure followed by a perverted wink at her.

Lucina instantly looked away mortified, her face red as a tomato and her eyes completely shut. How could she tease her like that?! It was the middle of the day, soldiers surrounded them! Even Frederick could have seen what she was doing. Feeling dizzy, she pursed her lips into a tight line, attempting to repress a high-pitched cry. Now it would be another one of Cynthia's provocative taunts locked forever in her memory, possibly with more nights with little sleep.

"The branches are getting in the way!" announced Frederick a few yards ahead of the princesses. The rattling noise of the banners hitting the lower branches of the trees on the side of the road made it difficult to understand his words. "Be wary!"

But Lucina was too distraught to pay any attention to his warnings. Her eyes were still shut and she shook her head, trying to get the naughty ideas of seeing her nude sister out of her mind.

"Duck!" cried Sully seeing how Lucina wouldn't react. "Now!"

But it was all too late. By the time Lucina opened her eyes, a cedar branch was inches away from her face and it was impossible to slow down her mare.

WHACK!

When it hit her head, everything went black and the princess fell off her horse.

THUD!

Cynthia let out a horrified scream.

All the horsemen riding behind them skillfully avoided the fallen princess. Lucina rolled downhill and would have kept rolling down if not for a concerned Cynthia who jumped off her horse and rushed to her aid.

"Lucy!" she cried. She grabbed her sister's arm and stopped her, allowing some of the soldiers to gather around her to help. "She's out! We need to stop!"

"Men! Gather around and bring her back to her horse!" ordered Frederick, as his face paled.

While it was true Cynthia was mischievous and enjoyed teasing her sister, she didn't mean to harm her by any means. So when she saw an unconscious Lucina being lifted by the guards, she couldn't help to feel a sharp guilt up her spine and her shoulders weighed heavy with regret. It had been all a playful game! Why did something like this happen? Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, and she stood there on the ground for a little while, stunned and unsure of what to do.

"We gotta' set up camp for now." said Sully to her husband, who looked mortified at the sleeping princess. "Two soldiers should stand guarding the perimeter, and the rest cover our flanks. You two! Lift the royal tent!" she ordered to two of their soldiers, who began the task.

They made their way down to the foot of the hill to a small clearing and set up a large tent with extra space. As commanded, the soldiers patrolled the surroundings, most of them with a serious look on their faces. Cynthia, Frederick, Sully, and one of their master herbalists stayed inside taking care of Lucina.

* * *

An hour had passed, and the hit made a visible bump on her forehead. The herbalist then lathered a thick paste with a minty smell and applied a small bandage over before leaving to let her rest.

It was unusual to spot Frederick so somber, watching over Lucina with an air of serious thoughtfulness. He felt responsible for the incident and judging how he brooded; it burdened him with guilt as he was their instructor for the day. What would King Chrom think if he saw his dear Lucina in that state? He'd seen things during the war. He witnessed men who did not wake up from a blow to the head, or how they lost themselves afterwards. Some had difficulty performing the most menial task. If that happened to the princess then, it's all over for him. The worst part was that he failed his liege and himself. The firm discipline of his ways hadn't been enough to conduct a simple training, and now everything had plunged into woe.

"Oh come on, enough with the horse slop!" burst Sully growing tired of his brooding. "It could happen to anyone, there's no need beat yourself over this!"

"Yes there is," he replied concerned, staring into Lucina's closed eyes. "I should have prepared the road ahead for everyone. It's all my fault. I'm responsible for her downfall. I should have removed every single branch we were going to venture through… if I stand trial for my misdeeds, then I shall face the results in its entirety, for-"

"Are you listening to yourself? You? Going to the dungeons because something distracted Lucina?" argued Sully, raising her voice as she did every time she started to get mad. "Do you really think Chrom will imprison his most trusted knight over an accident? She's not that injured!"

"Seriously, there's no need to make such a big fuss over this," joined Cynthia. "Accidents do happen, after all… even to someone as focused as Lucy."

"But how?" insisted Frederick. "The princess is both agile and dexterous. How could something like this happen to her so easily? Even in battle she has been able to remain calm and focused…"

"Well…" began Cynthia, trying to put her thoughts in order. If they discovered how she was teasing her sister then everything would become more complicated, and for once she thought of the consequences of her actions. However, she could tell a white lie. "Remember yesterday? Lucina and I had… a bit of an argument. Nothing too bad, but I think she was a little upset. She kept training non-stop for hours, even after sunset on the castle's training fields and I don't know if she had enough sleep. Maybe all the exhaustion finally caught up with her, right?"

"Hmm…" pondered Sully. While Cynthia was much more talkative than Lucina, it's strange she came up with so many explanations just like that, as if expecting somebody to ask her. "And what's this? Why is your blouse so open?" she asked, noticing how her bosom was almost visible from her point of view, prompting Cindy to blush furiously.

"A-Ah! This!? H-How did this happen?!" she stammered and her breathing became agitated. "It was a little hot, so I thought I could use some air! Must've forgot to button it back when Lucy fell off her horse." she replied with a nervous giggle. Sully raised an eyebrow at that.

"Lady Cynthia!" said a shocked Frederick. "I'm sure there's no need to tell you, but it is not proper for someone part of the royal blood to be exposed like that! You're our princess after all!"

Cynthia backed away from them whilst covering her chest. She buttoned her blouse back up, as if it was a coincidence, but some men around the tent already gave her glances here and there without her realizing. Gossip then ensued among the low-ranked soldiers at how fantastic her cleavage looked. But Frederick was stern enough to discipline them if any of them spoke openly about her, so the rumor would die before it starts.

With a sigh, he concluded, "I'll have to report this incident to the King," he said firmly. "And carry whatever punishment he deems fit for my faults."

"W-What? But—hold on! Must Father really know about this? Must you tell him?" she exclaimed, overly concerned and Sully's suspicions rose.

"And why shouldn't I?" questioned the great knight, who still felt profoundly guilty over the matter. "I have failed my liege, and it is because of my lack of preparation that Lucina has fallen. How can I in good conscience continue to serve the realm and his highness if I can't be true to him?"

"Uh, but-!"

"I know I should have cleared the road better just as I used to when milord was around. I should know better by now." He brooded with his eyes closed.

Cynthia stomps her foot and exclaimed, "Oh, you fret over everything, even stupid little pebbles unlikely to trip someone!"

Sully smirked amusingly at that. "Ha! Yeah, and that's something your Ma has a talent for, hence how you take after her on that too."

Cynthia shot her an offended glare at that remark of her mother's rather bad rep, as well as herself, while Frederick cleared his throat and stated his serious defense on the matter. "Ripples can be made with a single pebble, Lady Cynthia. They may trip, not only Lady Lucina, but you as well. Therefore, I'm afraid they are a threat to us now. I will do everything in my power to prevent the same fate from happening to King Chrom-"

Groaning over this ridiculous issue, Cynthia brings her fists to her head and screams, "Aaarrrrrghhh! GAWDS, JUST SHUT UP, YOU TWO!"

Both Frederick and Sully refrained from speaking again after witnessing the princess' outburst.

"Look, Father doesn't need to know about this. There's no need to worry him over Lucy! She'll likely wake up in a few minutes! Plus, I'm worried she'll feel embarrassed if all of this gets to his ears!" chattered Cynthia waving her palms in a calming gesture. Yet the words came out of her mouth so fast it was nearly incomprehensible.

Frederick looked down at Lucina's pale face, helpless, before turning his head to his wife. Though Sully had was even more suspicious of her role in the incident than before, she didn't accuse her of anything and instead glanced sharply at them in alert. "We'll have to continue this discussion later. We've been found." she said as she grabbed her long silver lance.

All three of them went out of the tent to find one of the guards rushing towards them, his eyes wide. "Bandits, sir! A band of goons tailed us from the hillside and are about to reach us! What do you command?!" he exclaimed, unsheathing his blade.

"All infantry will maintain the defensive formation with a wall of shields around the tent!" replied his commander out loud so all the soldiers within earshot could hear him. "We've got few archers, but they shall stand behind the defensive row and rain arrows upon the enemy. If any of you hold a lance or a spear, I place you in between every shielding knight. If they've come to reach us so fast they ought to be mounting horses too, and lances are the optimal weapon against mounted enemies."

"These darn bandits! Haven't we fought enough against Risen for them to run at out of sight?!" claimed Cynthia, but deep down she felt relieved Frederick and Sully couldn't continue their interrogation.

"Heh, let them come. All this time in the castle, tending to nobles and bigwigs hadn't made me a bit rusty. It's been ages since I last had the chance to battle!" declared Sully, eager to fight.

The knights made a circular formation around the tent and stood firm on the ground in order to withstand whatever assault the enemy had. The cavalry patrolled in front of their immense shields so they could maneuver and force the enemy break ranks or disrupt any hit. All archers stood behind the armored knights as commanded, and they readied their bows and arrows just as their defenders finished making the circle around the tent. As for their leaders, they became the last line of defense for Lucina, and stayed the closest to the tent to better protect her.

Even though Cynthia thought bringing many soldiers to a simple training jaunt was a little unnecessary on Frederick's part, she couldn't be more grateful to him now. They were the proud knights of Ylisstol, and they looked mighty in their armored plates and studded leather, their proud banners waved with the breeze.

A heavy silence fell upon them, and only the occasional metallic rattle of weaponry and armor was heard. Even the air felt heavy and full of electricity, the calm before the storm. It was past midday and a large cloud approached. Knights, archers and riders stood silent and gripped their weapons tight as they faced a strong wind. When the gust pushed the cloud to cover the sun's rays, the bandits appeared.

The raider's numbers were greater than theirs, but they all seemed a mass of brute, untrained assailants garbed in beast pelts, and, hides. They carried weapons that were made of bone and tusk, not steel. Most of them were on foot, but a large number of them rode horses stolen from the neighboring villages. And they were stared menacingly at their foes while caressing the edge of their blades. Their leader marched forth, an enormous nimrod clad in a bear's pelt and he wore its skull as a half helm; his muscular torso was mostly exposed amidst the jumbled mess of leather stripes, and every inch of his chest was covered by scars. He rode a black stallion and carried an enormous bone axe, and when he stopped his steed he didn't appear to want any parley. He let out a bellowed roar and his companions behind him joined in an ululating chant that marked their attack.

So without any word, the barbarians rained upon them. They forced their horses forward and clashed against the wall of shields put up by the soldiers in a cacophony of screams and battle cries. The knights endured their assault, and gave them no ground. The royal cavalry protected the knights as they could, flanking the mounted enemies and attempting to knock them off their horses. The infantry pierced them with their long lances and halberds; but for every enemy that fell, three emerged. And before long, the waves of raiders throwing themselves against the circle defending the tent seemed insurmountable.

"Steady!" announced Sully, and the archers prepared their arrows and placed them between bow and string. "Steady!" she cried again, as the barbarians collided for the third time against the shielded knights, who huffed loudly and pushed forward, trying to stand their ground. Behind enemy lines, Sully could see the second wave of riders dashing against them, and when they were close enough, she gave the order. "FIRE!"

A rain of arrows fell upon them, and many riders let out sharp yelps of pain, for their hide armor could never suffice against the iron arrows and bolts fired by the Ylissean army. As they fall, their comrades wouldn't stop their march and trampled over them, unrelenting. The waves colliding against the barrier of knights seemed to never end.

"Resist!" cried Frederick, plunging his silver lance between two knights, effectively dismounting a raider covered in blood. "You are the knights of Ylisse! Fulfill your duties for the glory of the halidom!"

But they were having casualties as well. The raiders nearly breached the first row of defenders, and the rest of them quickly joined ranks with the second closing the circle tighter. Cynthia was fighting on the rear of the line of defense, preventing the attackers from completely surrounding them and breaking their ranks as she could with her lance; but even with her immense dexterity and skill, they were far too many to defeat on her own. Many fell under her swift plunges and swings, but more came behind them. It reached a point where the knights fell back so much, it forced to her to dismount her steed and fight on the ground.

"Oh… I've never needed a Pegasus so much…" she thought, as she evaded a throwing axe that came to her way, cutting a strand of hair of her pigtails. "How long can we endure their attack? We should have called for reinforcements!" she wondered before taking a glance at the battlefield.

The leader of the bandits let out a roaring laughter as he clashed his enormous axe against Frederick's lance. Sully fought to her left against two raiders who had approached the circle and swung her lance, sinking it deep into one's shoulder and throwing him against his companion. The younger princess pressed forward and fought by archers with all her might, slashing as many enemies as she could reach to stop the horde from advancing. But when two armored knights got trampled by a rider, they breached the circle.

For a brief moment she thought everything was lost, for she couldn't stop him as he fled next to her and all she could do was stare helplessly. But a blinding red flash turned the tides for the better, and an instant later a fiery blaze engulfed the barbarian who screamed in terrible agony. A hopeful Cynthia turned her head, and what she saw made her heart rise with powerful emotion.

Robin was there on his horse, holding the Fire Tome in his hands, and behind him rode an entire battalion of riders, nomads, clerics and sorcerers to their rescue. His timing couldn't be better. "I thought you needed some help back there, Cindy. Are you alright?" he asked to her lover, who threw herself into his arms, almost making him fall.

"Robin! You're here! But how?!" she cried loudly.

"I'll tell you in a bit, why don't we take care of them first?" replied the tactician with his warmest smile. "Flank them! Clerics, tend to the wounded after their infantry is repelled, arrows on them so they won't come back, now!"

And they all followed his orders. The new cavalry pushed them back and slayed many of the opposite galloping barbarians who didn't relent in their vicious attacks, despite the rain of arrows that fell upon them. On the other side, the sorcerers conjured spells of fire and ice, and many jumped scared as they saw flames and blizzards coming for them. The tides turned, along with the noises of steel grinding against flesh and bone, the smell of burning grass and the cold winds from the mages' staves. With one final push, Frederick drove his mighty lance deep into the chest of the barbarian chieftain, who squirmed and growled before finally collapsing.

The battle was over as the army let out their victorious cries to the sky.

* * *

While the clerics tended to the wounded with their healing spells, the great knight approached the tactician.

"How could you get here so fast, Robin?" asked Frederick before, relieved, before dismounting his steed. "For a moment we thought we lost everything. I haven't seen a band of mercenaries this large since the days of the war, and it's frankly shocking to see there are so many about."

"They're the last remnants of the Plegian army." explained the white-haired youth with a content Cynthia clinging to his arm. "After Gangrel's defeat, most of them turned to mercenaries. And after Grima fell, there was no need for mercenaries in these lands. I suppose they were drifting, robbing and pillaging whatever they could find. It was a good thing that our scouts spotted them in the west, but the report reached us almost too late…"

"If you hadn't arrived, I don't know what could've happened. Oh Robin, I'm so glad you got here…" cried Cynthia, still overcome with emotion.

"Luckily, things didn't come to that and I'm glad to see you're all in good shape" concurred Robin, looking at them. While they had some mud and dirt on their armor and clothes, all three of them looked perfectly fine and unharmed, other than a few bruises and scratches. "Where's Lucina? I supposed she would be in the middle of the battle." he asked, but then turned quiet when he saw the faces of his friends.

"She's out, hit her head with a branch on the road," said Sully, and Robin didn't miss how Cynthia suddenly became interested on the tip of her boots. "Pity we couldn't count on her, would've been useful on the front with that Falchion blade of hers."

"I'd best go see how she is," said Cynthia whose visage had turned much more serious now, burdened with guilt. "Would you come with me, Robin?"

"Of course," he agreed. "Frederick, Sully, can we just have a moment alone? My men are preparing carriages to take the wounded back to the castle, we should leave as soon as we can."

"I concur; I'd love to be of use. Sully, please join me. They need us." he said in his usual seriousness. The red-haired warrior still felt there was something off about Cynthia's behavior. In truth, her soldiers needed any hand available to help, so she nodded boorishly and joined her husband on the task of lifting the injured knights with the other healers.

Both Cynthia and Robin entered the tent which and saw how Lucina laid in a cot. A bandage covered the right side of her forehead, but she didn't look in any bad shape, there was no fever and her skin wasn't pale or sweaty. The princess was fine in essence, no real harm done to her skull and there weren't even traces of blood anywhere in her face. But she was distressed on the inside, and had been dreaming for the entirety of the time she remained unconscious.

* * *

In her dream, everything seemed fuzzy, as it often happens when one dreams. Though not knowing where she was, she felt a familiar warmth around her, as if enveloped by a cozy cushion softer than velvet and she loved it. Her fingers squeezed the thing and heard a soft moan coming from a female voice. A voice so familiar it made her feel a hot stinging sensation in her crotch, and she opened her eyes to see Cynthia's beautiful naked body. She pressed her enormous breasts against her own smaller ones and it was a delightful sensation. She felt the soft pressure of her mounds, her stiff nipples brazing on her sensitive and virginal skin; since of course in her dream, she was naked too.

"Oh, Cynthia…" she whispered, and her sister kissed her lips. Longing for her touch, Lucina got carried away by her desire and kissed her back just as they had practiced before. This time she thought her lips felt much softer and warmer. Cynthia nibbled her lower lip before diving her tongue inside her mouth as her older sister kissed her and it wasn't long before their tongues wrestled inside.

That's when her hands came into play. She grabbed Cynthia's waist and slowly worked her way up from there, stroking gently the velvety skin of her sides, her firm abdomen and finally the soft underside of her breasts. When she gently squeezed them, her younger sister squirmed in pleasure. She gasped at her surprising attempt to play with them. Her kisses became deeper and they both broadened their smile. She kneaded them with both hands, rocking them up and down enjoying how they jiggled under her palms. Cynthia blushed more and more, just like her, and she felt something wet drip between her sister's legs. That's how she knew she was doing things right, and she got even wetter at this realization.

Everything felt so right. Her warmth could never be enough and she could never get sick of it. She just wanted more. She wanted to continue with her passion and end this terrible yearning to ravage her and vice versa. But then she sensed her cot bumped onto something and woke up.

She was laying down and two big round things blocked her usual sight of the tent's ceiling. She grabbed one to remove it, but it remained in place jiggling, and a familiar voice instantly reacted. It was bouncy and she felt the need to squeeze it tightly but she prodded more gently, earning a soft feminine moan from someone. Oh no… it couldn't possibly be!

"Muh?" muttered the voice of her younger sister above her. Now that she perceived where she was, she knew her head was on her lap, and the round bouncy items in front of her were none other than Cynthia's breasts. Said girl had nearly fallen asleep after caring for her. The elder princess scurried away from her embrace all the way to the end of her cot, fully awakening the younger one who let out a squeal of relief. "Lucy!? You're awake! Oh I'm glad you're okay!" cried Cynthia.

"C-Cynthia? W-What do you mean okay?" she stammered as she blushed. "Is this another one of your pranks? You're going to be the end of me one of these days if you don't stop! It's just too much!"

"Y-You're right… All of this is my fault." she replied and darted her eyes downwards filled with guilt and regret. Lucina had never heard her admit defeat so quickly, and sensed something was wrong then. "Um… What's the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I...?" a startled Lucina wondered. How much time had elapsed? "I remember you were teasing me! Messing with me when we were on our way to the training field Frederick prepared for us! It was mean, Cynthia! I'm telling you-Urgh!" she winced, and when she rubbed her hand over the affected area, she realized they bandaged her forehead. "W-What happened exactly?"

"You're right. It was wrong for me to do that…" recognized a sorrowful Cynthia whose eyes had filled with tears. "If I wasn't provoking you like that, then you could've avoided the branch. You hit your head and you fell off your horse. It was fortunate nothing worse happened…" she said and her voice cracked and she threw herself at her sister's arms just as she had with Robin hours before. The weight of her mounds pressing against her own reminded Lucina of her dreams and she shivered under Cynthia's embrace. "Oh Lucy! Would you please forgive your sister? I'm so sorry for all of this, it's all on me!" A stream of tears ran down her cheeks, and she buried her face on Lucina's shoulders and cried there. "Then bandits came for us! It was real hard to fight them off, but we all managed to protect you. Everything is fine now…" she said and sniffled before Lucina wrapped her arms around her.

At first it all seemed too much to bear. But seeing how her sister sobbed uncontrollably, Lucina couldn't help to feel how deep the guilt coursed inside of her, and knew there was no way she couldn't forgive her. "Listen… I know you were just teasing me…" she said drawled, her heart pounding on her chest. "But it was only an accident. I mean it, Cynthia. You didn't mean any harm, I know that. So there is nothing to forgive."

"Oh thank you, Lucy. You're the best, you really are!" said Cynthia and she hugged her tight. They were silent for a moment until she spoke again, "But I think Sully is onto me. She knew something was off because I was silly enough to leave my blouse open for a while…"

"You what!? Cynthia, no one can know you've been doing this! What if this reaches Father's ears?" whispered Lucina, truly frightened as all her previous fears came back to her.

"I know! We can't let Frederick report to him. Maybe we can talk him out of it."

Just then, the tent's entrance opened and Sully entered right after shouting some orders to the patrolling sentinels. "Two of you must guard this tent at all times! And two more will scout its surroundings! If I find any of you slacking off, you'll have to deal with me personally! Now go!"

All her subordinates saluted her right away. If there was anyone who could keep them more in line than Sully, Lucina thought she would never want to meet that person. The red-headed fighter let out a gasp of surprise when she saw the newly awakened princess and rushed to her side.

"So you're awake! Good! How're you doing?"

"I'm fine, nothing terrible." answered Lucina, thinking she'd have to be as straight as possible to her.

"That's what I told that silly man, but he just wouldn't take it," complained Sully, spitting at the ground. "I know he's in charge of today's operation, but his brooding is just too much to bear! It was just a freakin' accident for crying out loud!"

"Geez, he's really taking it down on himself, isn't he?" intervened Cynthia but Sully's glare made her tongue crawl back into her mouth.

"Look at him." Sully said, and scanned the younger princess' attire to see if there was any other wardrobe malfunction before she swayed the tent's entrance to allow them to peer outside. Frederick, with his huge plated armor, was cowering on the outskirts of the camp, sweeping the ground floor with a small broom he had taken from who knows where. Robin was with him, apparently talking to him in a low comforting voice. "He's been like that ever since you entered the tent. Preparing the way, he says! I think seeing you fine would really perk him up."

The sisters nodded and both were glad to leave the suspicious Sully's side. If they managed to convince Frederick to not report everything to Chrom, then nobody would know what exactly caused the accident. Only chatter among soldiers about Cynthia's bosom and penchant for games and dares would come out of it.

"Do you really think doing this will help them?" they heard Robin ask the captain once they were closing in on them. "There's got to be countless pebbles on the path Frederick…"

"I know, and I should have removed them all," sternly replied the knight in a somber voice. "It's probably what caused the accident, a mare trips on a pebble on the road. Her rider falls down and injures themselves. I've seen it before."

The captain and the tactician turned their heads when they heard the footsteps, and Frederick's eyes opened wide when he set his sight on Chrom's eldest daughter.

"Lady Lucina! I'm so glad to see you've woken up!" he exclaimed in a truly satisfied voice. "I'm at fault for your blackout. It was my responsibility to-"

"Oh Frederick! You know it wasn't your fault. You're one heck of a captain and all the soldiers are proud to serve under your command!" burst Cynthia before he could finish. "This was just a simple routine blow. Lucy is fine and there's no need for Father to know about this…"

Lucina nodded and joined her sister. "R-Right. I mean it Frederick. Truth is I've been trying to improve my skills just as you've been teaching us all this time." she said trying to say something to convince him not to talk, and thought following his advice would make him feel proud. "But maybe it's been all too much. Training without measure can take a toll on one's body… and honestly I think I've been exhausting myself…"

He sighed deeply with his eyes closed. "Perhaps I've been pushing you two too much. Training is important, but it shouldn't come to the point risking your health, Lady Lucina."

"I appreciate your concerns, but seriously, it's not a major issue." stated the elder princess in a more confident tone.

Frederick was striped defenseless despite his huge armor. Being appointed to protect and serve the royal family was a task he had taken diligently and strove to improve every day. But it also meant getting attached to everyone who was a part of Chrom's inner circle. And his weakness was the fraternal love he felt for both of the princesses, whom he had taken care of since they came from the distant future; and it was difficult for him to say 'no' to them.

"We… shall finish this matter when we reach the castle." he said and shook his head. "I believe we are to leave this blasted forest now that you've woken up."

The sisters looked at each other alarmed, but they both realized they had to take immediate action. Frederick had prepared their training for the day, and if they want him to be more convinced that Lucina made a true recovery, then that's what they needed to do.

"Wait! We can't leave just yet!" argued Cynthia, prodding into the captain's steel chest plate.

"T-That's right! We haven't even performed our training!" convened Lucina joining her sister's side.

"If I may, I think Lucina looks fine, Frederick. Any injury would have left her incapable of standing on her own, let alone to continue the training," commended Robin in an amicable tone. "You've already made the preparations, and my garrison is here to support you in the unlikely event of another band of mercenaries. What do have we to lose?"

"Hmph…" grunted Frederick, reluctant to carry on their training session because of the physical strain Lucina could endure. "You hit your head a while back, Princess. I will not allow your participation on our training lest one of our healers can check on your condition. It's the least I can do, since you're our King's daughter and one of the most cherished treasures of Ylisse…"

Robin smiled, and both sisters felt their hearts unburdened.

One of the healers, dressed in a white tunic, checked Lucina as requested by Frederick, waving a hand coated in a white glimmer over the place she had hit her head. After a few seconds, the healer granted her permission to participate since the bump on her head would heal on its own without any further medical help. "She is well, sire." Proclaimed the cleric.

"Very well," he agreed once the sisters and the tactician told him of the news. "If there was no injury, then we may begin; the sooner the better. Follow me to the field." he said from his enormous stallion, which joined Sully's by the wooden figures by the recruits.

They then continue to ride until they reached the training area.

* * *

The grounds split into two branching paths that met several yards ahead, and wooden spiky figures was placed to both sides. Structures that supported hanging obstacles were also there. So it required the sisters to steer left and right with dexterity while also avoiding contact with the spiky wooden blocks that hung by the sides of the road. After that, each path had an area where mud covered the grassy road and water drenched the soil.

"For the first part of your exercises, we will train your awareness to your surroundings," explained Frederick pointing at the first section of the course. "Dodge, dock and turn while mounted to avoid contact with the obstacles. Further ahead the soil isn't as firm as in the beginning, and we'll see how you two fare on pulling the reins and directing your steeds under duress. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the princesses shouted at unison, followed by the soldiers.

"Each to your track, then. Sully will aid me by evaluating your progress. The victor will be whoever takes the Ylisstol banner at the end of the course," he announced. His wife accompanied Cynthia to the left branch of the path, leaving Lucina under Frederick's supervision. The knight took out a small hourglass from the inside of his armor and began measuring the time it took the girls to complete the training. "Get ready! In three… two… one… go!"

Lucina tugged the reins and her silver mare strutted forwards at a steady pace. It was naturally agile enough to twist her shape and avoid the wooden spikes planted on the ground while still keeping on the dirt road. The first part was coming along just fine, since Lucina could leave the marching to her mare and concentrate on dodging the hanging spiky clubs that hanged from the post dangling by screeching chains. She swung her head to the left and then to the right in a rhythmic fashion and successfully evaded the swaying clubs. Thinking she was safe and ready to face the next stage, she turned her head to see how her sister was doing fared.

Cynthia had dashed between to spiky logs that almost crushed her in a bold march. It left no other harm than a teared shoulder on her uniform, and a scratch was visible on the spot. But she rode like the wind. The quick motions of her standing on her horse made her chest jiggle up and down, though not in the same revealing manner as before. But still, the bouncing motions of her breasts made Lucina feel a sharp burning sting in her own chest, and the fiery yearning burned her on the inside anew.

"What're you staring at? Go on!" shouted Sully, shaking Lucina out of her fantasies.

Embarrassed, she pushed herself together as blood rushed to her face turning it a bright red. Her silver mare buried her feet on the muddy ground and sunk more than a bit, forcing Lucina to make a decision: she could ease her way and gently direct her steed to a plainer ground, or force her march across the swamp and risk tiring her out.

Again, she took a glance at her sister and saw she was further ahead than her making her way through the mud. She was brown from thighs down from the struggles her horse gave every time she pulled the reins in order to advance. The beast was responding to her calls for strength and motions. It was a fierce sight to behold, but Lucina felt aroused by the glint of determination in her eyes the same as her voluptuous figure soaked in dirt and sweat.

Darting her eyes off of her, she rushed to deliver a soft smack to the sides of her mare before Sully could notice her slacking behind. This prompted her steed to strut harder on the ground effectively ridding itself of being stuck in the mud; and while Cynthia struggled with it, Lucina succeeded in getting away from it and reached the Ylissean banner first.

"I did it!" claimed Lucina speeding now back on solid ground, waving the banner with the Mark of Naga wildly.

"Tsk! Pegasus are much more reliable." complained Cynthia behind her, comically folding arms with a pout. Robin was going to comfort her when she comes back.

Frederick congratulated the elder princess. "I see the incident from before hasn't really affected your riding abilities in the slightest," complimented the veteran knight. He seemed less pale now, and much more at home with Lucina's wellbeing. "Well done on your success, Lady Lucina."

"Thank you, Frederick!" she politely replied as Sully blew a whistle behind her, which signaled the end of the first exercise. Cynthia arrived to receive consoling from Robin before Frederick spoke again.

"For the second session, we will train your acrobatics as well as evasive maneuvers. For now, we'll stay on foot. The rest of you will train as well!" explained Frederick speaking to the princesses and then raising his voice so the entire battalion could hear him. "Dismount your steeds. Then, Sully will aid me by evaluating your progress." he announced as his wife accompanied Cynthia to the left path, leaving Lucina under Frederick's supervision. The knight turned the hourglass upside down and began measuring the time it took the girls to complete the training. "And… you may begin!"

All of the men on foot formed small groups around the wooden training figures prepared for them, and each, including the princesses, grabbed a wooden sword used for training. At Frederick's signal, they all began taking turns in swinging their weapons around the sides of the dummies; archers took out their arrows and placed them in their bowstring, and those armed with crossbows also loaded their weapons swiftly before firing at the targets in an orderly manner. Before long, everyone was huffing and panting and the air was filled with the loud cries of the men practicing their combat skills as well as the thudding noises of wood striking against wood.

"Good! Overhead swings, now!" ordered Sully, who galloped around the soldiers with instructions and advices. "Make teams of two. You'll spar against the other. Overhead swings if you're attacking, evasion and dodging if you're defending, go!"

"Come on lads!" cried a man in a studded leather armor, and Lucina recognized him as one of the knights guarding her rear. "Let's do it for our comrades fallen today! We owe it to them!"

They all let out a roaring cry of support for his words, and a second later the entirety of the training ground had doubled their efforts. Lancers would jump the highest before plunging the blade at the end of the pole deep into the wooden dummies. Swordsmen were agile as they were firmly standing their ground and their footwork allowed them to avoid the thrusts from their opponents as well as counterattack. Archers fired a barrage of arrows the fastest, mostly hitting the center of their targets. The princesses weren't an exception to the rallying cry of their soldier comrade.

"Good plunge, Cynthia! Your movements are quick thanks to your training with Pegasus Knights, but your attacks are careless." indicated Frederick, who watched over the sister's spar. Lucina dodged a swift frontal thrust and spun her body before extending her arm and hit Cynthia's middle section with the tip of her training sword.

"Lucina wins this round!" announced Frederick loudly.

The two girls had a special spot designated for them in the middle of the grounds, and kept on sparring even after the other soldiers were dismissed by Sully. A small crowd gathered around them, for they were both skilled and deadly as they were beautiful, and to see them engaged in combat was an incredible display to behold.

"We shall turn this into a demonstration," notified Frederick. The remaining soldiers circled around the princesses leaving them enough room to engage in duel. And Lucina paled a bit. "Everyone! Pay attention to their combat style, acrobatics and offensiveness! Lady Lucina, if you will."

Nervous, the elder princess brushed off the sweat from her forehead as she watched her sister approach her, lance in hand. Cynthia had a smirk on her face and Lucina knew how much she was relishing the moment despite not displaying her pleasantness openly. It was a moment to tease poor Lucy even more, now in front of everyone! Though the younger sister said nothing, her eyes burned with intense desire, and it forced Lucina to assume a defensive stance as Cynthia wielded the tip of the lance against her.

Every time Cynthia thrusted the lance, Lucina could only see the swinging and bouncing motions beneath her chest plate and not her attacks. She performed agile sidesteps to the opposite direction of the weapon's plunges and Cynthia's smirk widened. Lucina noticed that just when she was about to position herself a step away from her, but Cynthia was quick. She used the lance to bring herself forward and ended up pressing her chest against Lucina's. The only thing that kept them from falling to the ground was Lucina's own training sword, which blocked the advance of the wooden weapon from reaching her stomach.

"Heh," Cynthia chuckled followed by a provoking yet sensual wink close to her face.

"Tch!" Lucina clicked her tongue with a blush, but she gave Cynthia no ground. Gathering all her strength, she deflected her sister's weapon to the side and jumped backwards in an acrobatic leap that gave her room to maneuver properly.

And as soon as Lucina landed, Cynthia dashed forward. With the aid of her pike plunged in the ground, she jumped high in the air displaying the same acrobatic skill as her sister, except adding additional spins to it for show. However, while she was up, Lucina noticed how her skirt rose and she saw her tight magenta panties. It was like the one she had seen before, and a rush of emotions and sensations returned to Lucina at once, nearly breaking her concentration. The grip on the handle of her weapon loosened, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Sully who looked closely at their spar. But at the last moment, when Cynthia's feet were about to touch the ground, Lucina's hands moved by instinct, and she parried the mighty thrust of Cynthia's descending lance.

The hit was so powerful that when both weapons broke off, they sent splinters and sawdust all over the place. An instant of absolute silence preceded the thundering roar of cheering the soldiers let out to the end of that spar. A tie! And because their weapons had given out! Lucina wiped the sweat on her face once more, but Cynthia gasped enticed and was a little less flushed than her sister.

"Alright, alright! Very good!" shouted Sully, attempting to keep them in line for they were only half way through the training session. "Now you've seen the skill of our princesses, it's time for you to reach the same level! Now we begin with mounted exercises!"

"Lady Cynthia's technique may vary from ours since she's a Pegasus Knight, but her skill is nearly unmatched," declared Frederick to the group of female riders that had gathered around him. "She's going to drill you on medium range combat now, pair up! The rest of you may be dismissed!"

While the rest of the soldiers on foot marched away, the sisters' eyes met and the elder could see something burning in the younger's glare. But Cynthia knew it was best to carry on with the training despite the heated desire sparring with her sister that had awoken inside of her. Unsure of what to do, Lucina only glanced at her before feeling the blood rushing to her face and darting her eyes down again. At least she wouldn't have to face her directly again. Maybe it was best to find a safer position to look at the last part of the training before finally coming back home. Glad to be able to leave the grounds, she rode her silver mare to the outer area near the royal tent. There, both Frederick and Robin were sitting on their horses under a white canopy.

The female recruits made a line to face Cynthia in a joust, and again all watched from afar at their preparations. They were both given new training weapons, and drank some water and washed their faces before facing the other in duel. "Just take it easy, it's only an exercise!" said Cynthia in a cheery tone after seeing how the other girl cowered on her horse. "Try to defend yourself from downward slashes, it's usually the technique used by Pegasus Knights! And the rest of you try to use them when it's your turn!" she added, addressing the rest of soldiers on the other side of the court.

"Cynthia is certainly motivated today," commented Robin to Lucina after having a sip of water from his canteen. "Breaking a lance in a spar against you… that really must've set her off!"

"Y-Yes, I think so…" muttered Lucina, with slight nervousness. Though there had been no physical encounter between Robin and her, it was still difficult to stand there and not think of him ramming Cynthia with his massive rod. Or imagining how he panted every time he penetrated her. Not knowing what to say or do, she tried not to look Robin in the eye. She instead focused her sights on the spar, hoping it would shake the carnal images of him from her head.

"On your mark! Get set… joust!" announced Sully, who had just joined them under the canopy.

At once, Cynthia rushed her steed forward, charging at full speed. She held the long wooden lance straight against her mounted opponent, who also drove her horse to march as fast as she could. But the princess rode like the wind. The quick motions of her riding on her horse made her chest jiggle up and down, though not in the same revealing manner as before since she had closed her blouse. But even so, the bouncing motions of her breasts made Lucina feel a sharp burning sting in her own chest, and the fiery yearning burned her on the inside. A moment later, both riders drove their lances against the other when their horses had finally met in the middle of the path. And the two riders nearly unhorsed the other after both of their lances clashed against their foe, but the two of them were sturdy enough to endure the blow. They gripped the reins of their ride without injury other than the tear of their clothes on the place of the impact.

Lucina and Robin gasped. It was nothing more than a scratch for sure, but Cynthia's bosom could end up exposed if it happens again. Then again, he thought it would be quite… interesting for him to see the two girls battling topless. He himself noticed the bouncing underneath her chest piece and he desired it sooner rather than later. The visible patch of velvety skin on her chest was tempting and alluring, even if he had pressed on it and squeezed her tits on uncountable occasions. But, just as Lucina was discovering it too, he found his desire for Cynthia to be unquenchable. And it was apparent she felt the same as him. Neither of them could ever have enough of the other and they always wanted more.

The riders made another pass on the training grounds, seeking to hit each other again. They let out fearsome battle cries, and charged again, holding their lances as steady as they could on their moving horses. They met in middle of the path, swung their blows and struck each other and they both fell on the soil. The impact of the lances had left their mark on them. There was a rip on Cynthia's uniform from the chest to the left shoulder, making the upper half of her breast even more visible, amidst the muddy stain.

As for the other recruit, she had a horizontal tear under her chest and part of her arm, and it exposed the lower end of her breasts. But they both looked fierce and mighty, despite the beads of sweat and dirt covering their uniforms. Robin felt his heart beat faster a gulped the saliva that had cumulated in his mouth. He imagined his girlfriend's breasts exposed in the mud, pressing against her foe's… precisely as Lucina was right there next to him. She brought her fist to her mouth and bit on it to silence her agitated breathing, but it did little to alleviate her burning lust.

'She… she's beautiful…' thought the elder sister, watching from afar how the younger mounds bounced enticingly. 'I can't believe she looks like that when she's fighting…' she sighed.

As for Sully, she kept on watching the spar like the rest of the soldiers, without intervening when the riders unhorsed each other since they continued battling on foot. But when she saw Lucina's face tainted a faint pink, she couldn't help to think she had the exact same look when she hit her head against the branch. Sully was by no means the brains of the Ylissean army, but that didn't mean she was any shade of stupid. She sensed something was off when she saw an identical expression on Robin's face as they both watched Cynthia train with the soldier. Did that mean…?

Lucina felt a yearning for release, the same rush she felt when she saw Robin having sex with her sister for the first time all those nights ago. Her breathing became more restless by the minute. Even if she tried her best to mute them by pressing her fist against her lips, it was loud enough for Robin to listen. The tactician had been as entranced as Lucina was while watching Cynthia's swift movements, aroused. The elder sister's respiration made him leer at her from the corner of his eye. Lucina hadn't been her usual self lately, and apparently she was being odd once more. The pink blushing of her cheeks, her lips half open while she stared at his beautiful girlfriend fighting out in the mud; Robin couldn't believe it if he wasn't seeing it himself, but Lucina seemed to be attracted to her sister like he was! The way she was instinctively grinding on her horse and her face full of longing was enough to prove it.

And strangely, Robin felt it was oddly arousing to see her behave like that.

But Lucina felt she was being watched, and feeling aroused around so many of her father's men was a secret no one must ever know. How long had she been watching the spar? The hot waves of lust and desire weren't being whisked away even though she knew it wasn't proper to stare like that in front of everyone. And she wished no one had noticed her. Robin turned his head back to the fight a split second before Lucina turned hers to him, and their gazes didn't meet, making the princess feel relieved she wasn't discovered. The white haired tactician seemed serene and calm as always, but a glint of desire burned bright in his eyes. His expression shifted slightly between interest and dissembled attraction, evidenced by the smirk on his lips. Lucina couldn't help but wonder if she looked so absorbed and focused like that while staring at Cynthia's magnificent body. And she couldn't help to look down at his pelvis to find a slight erection down there. Everything seemed to turn hotter for the princess by that second, both Cynthia's loud panting on the battlefield and Robin's expression were turning her on.

"She's gotten better, don't you think?" asked Robin in a casual voice, breaking the silence and sending shivers down Lucina's spine. "You can't make light of Pegasus Knights, and I think they'll get some more recruits after today."

"Uh… Hmm," she nodded, struggling not to sound nervous. "Cynthia is certainly leaving a good impression on them."

"I think so too," he agreed, and they both went quiet for another minute. "It's seeing her like this… engaged and focus I mean, what made her so interesting to me in the first place…" he said, not really sure why.

"Yes…" muttered Lucina, while her sister swung her body to dodge a strike, raising her skirt and revealing her thick thighs. "Training has done wonders for her… Really."

"She's just irresistible…" he concurred, almost dreamily.

The pace of the conversation grew awkward. Lucina darted her eyes to the ground, uncertain of what to say next and again her gaze wandered to Robin's pelvis, where she saw his erection had grown larger. Lucina found herself craving for that, the cock she had seen many times pounding, thrusting and ravaging her sister. But Sully had also overheard some of their exchange. So as soon as Cynthia touched the chest of her opponent with the tip of her weapon, she called off the training.

"Pack it up everyone! Great work today!" she shouted, and all of the infantry soon turned to carrying the dummies and training weapons back to their carts. Sully raised an eyebrow as she passed by Robin and Lucina on her huge black horse without uttering a word. She rode in Frederick's direction who was congratulating both Cynthia and her sparring partner.

"Well, I guess that's it," said Robin, shrugging. "I'm going to give them a hand so we'll get to leave sooner. Care to join me?"

"Oh!" the princess didn't expect any more interactions with the tactician for the day and she never minded helping around. But she couldn't risk people seeing her flustered condition of arousal. The thought of being caught was mortifying.

"I think I'll go wash up by the lake. It's been a long day… if you'll excuse me." Lucina nodded as she and Robin parted. But the tactician remained in place for more than a few seconds, staring at Lucina before dismounting and helping the soldier next to him.

The younger sister cheered on loudly when Lucina approached her, still joyful of her success during the training. "Did you see that, Sis? I didn't know jousting could be so fun! Maybe I'll get to try in on a Pegasus some time?"

"That would be a long fall, wouldn't it?" replied Lucina with a shy smile as she pulled the reins on her mare and galloped away towards the lake.

"Gee, I guess you're right…" she pouted. She then galloped ahead before hearing her favorite voice.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked while she came to a stop close by.

"Aw nothing. Lucy was being a bit of a killjoy. I thought of a brilliant idea; to joust with Pegasus."

"Ah, I see…" Robin seemed intrigued with the idea.

"Then Lucy said it'd be a long fall… thinking it's too dangerous." Her voice broke low followed by a sigh. "Guess it was pretty obvious."

"Maybe she's right about it. It would be a long fall." She looked at him curious. "I'd hate to see an angel hurt when she falls." He whispered, grinning.

Cynthia blushed at the compliment and chuckled a bit. "Stop, Robin. That was pretty bad."

"It may have been, but it's not as bad as all the mud you've caked on your face." He grinned in amusement, "Were you jousting or were you mud wrestling?"

Cynthia looked puzzled for a moment before catching her reflection on her horse's armor and joining Robin in a burst of laughter.

"You really could use a bath now. Hahaha!"

"Hehe, yeah I guess I do. It's also been such a hot day, I need to cool off." Cynthia has once again fiddled with the buttons of her blouse to cool off.

"Well you know where the lake is. Lucina was heading there so maybe you should too."

Cynthia paused for a moment before her expression darkened into a foxier one with glowing eyes. "Yeah, perhaps I should."

Robin raised an eyebrow at the change in expression.

"Uh, what's with that look?"

"Oh, nothing," She replied innocently, reverting back to her cheery smile with her eyes closed. While holding onto her reins and using her legs for support, she then leaned far to her right, tilting her body downward, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "See ya soon, my hero." He grinned at her while she pulled herself back up on her horse, tugged on her reins and galloped towards the lake. Robin hummed before joining Sully and informed her of the two princesses' whereabouts.

Sully joined her husband, who had just dismounted his stallion. "Those two… are really something, aren't they?" he said. Sully didn't say anything as she starred at Cynthia until she disappeared inside the woods before huffing.

* * *

There was a narrow lake on that region of the forest which travelers used to refresh themselves. The shore where Lucina arrived on horse was noticeably abundant with sleek trees and tall grass. It made it difficult to reach the shoreline if one didn't know precisely which step to take, but the princess thought she required such level of privacy. Lucina sighed, dismounted her horse and walked to sit on an enormous boulder by the shore of the lake. She thought she could at least use the spare time to relax and unwind. She then kneeled to reach the water with her hands, cupped them and splashed her face a couple of times.

"Haahh…" She exhaled and rubbed her face all over and dried herself with her arm sleeves. She then removed her boots and dipped her feet on the fresh water. She sat there for awhile in silence watching the ripples broaden on the surface when she heard someone galloping closer.

"W-What are you doing here?!" cried Lucina after turning her head.

"Ain't it obvious? I need a bath! Duh!" japed the Pegasus Knight with her usual frisky grin. The elder sister couldn't help to notice how Cynthia's breasts bounced lightly when she dismounted and she felt her face flush.

"W-Well… don't mind me. I'll let you have your bath in privacy…" she said clumsily.

"Don't be silly! You're not being a bother!" she giggled, and walked straight into the water without even taking her clothes off.

"What are you doing?! It'll take ages to dry those clothes!" cried Lucina. Up to her waist in water, Cynthia turned around and strolled casually to her, getting closer to the boulder Lucina was sitting on with a grin on her face. Lucina got a bit wary of what she's planning. "Don't you DARE…! C-Cynthia!?" She tried to bring her legs up to back away from her but her sister caught them with her muddy hands. She then slid her hands up her thighs, coating them with more mud than she already has from the first exercise.

"And you're all muddy too!" she joked, and jumped out, grabbed her sister by the arm.

"Ah? Waaah!" Lucina wailed as Cynthia pulled her into the lake, clothes and all.

The faces of the sisters couldn't be more different from the other, Cynthia was laughing while Lucina seethed.

"What is wrong with you, Cindy?!" she thundered as soon as she emerged on the surface. Her hair seemed longer now that it was all wet, but some of the dirt had already disappeared. "I don't have a spare! What am I going to do now?!"

"Relax, you can have mine." laughed Cynthia.

"B-But what about you?!" Lucina couldn't believe her sister was so casual about their clothes. They were the princesses of the realm for Naga's sake!

"Me? Oh well. I don't mind streaking… going naked in case you don't know what that means," she declared with confidence, teasing Lucina who couldn't help to feel her skin turn a tad hotter despite being soaked. Was there no limit to her lewdness? She could at least understand the cat-and-mouse game Cynthia was playing with her, teasing her without end, but going nude in front of everyone was alarming! However, seeing how serious Lucina turned, the younger sister felt the need to explain. "I'm kidding! You should see your face! You're so red, you look like you're about to explode! Haha!"

She let out a laugh and Lucina felt a little relieved. But now that they both were alone, totally soaked in the water, she couldn't help but notice how Cynthia's clothes were much tighter than before now. Her torn blouse clung to her huge round breasts.

"We should take this time to relax, don't you think? It's been quite a day…" she said after a moment of silence, in an attempt to conceal her intent. But Lucina's wit was sharper.

"It's not like that Cynthia. This thing you were doing when we were riding back there… it could have been dangerous, you know?" argued Lucina, concerned.

"I know. I apologize for it Lucy; I really do… but I hate seeing you like this. You really need to let yourself go. You're so tense all the time," she said in the same concerned tone. "You're being way too hard on yourself… can't I just make you feel a little better?"

After a brief moment, Cynthia's grin became lecherous again and Lucina could feel the familiar warm sensation stemming from her crotch. Cynthia grabbed her hand and positioned herself closer to Lucina, both waist deep, and wrapped her in her arms. The elder sister felt warm, and embraced her back in a tight hug, enjoying the soft pressure of her sister's huge bust on her own chest. She saw how the tear on Cynthia's blouse revealed her already enormous cleavage and upper half of the left breast, which looked in desperate need of a squeeze. Cynthia pulled her closer, increasing the pressure of her breasts on Lucina's before sliding them left to right in an erotic massage.

"You like how that feels?" Cynthia whispered too low for Lucina to hear. She was so entranced she heard her voice from far away, as if in one of her dreams. She then gently kissed her cheek, near her ear and asked, "Want to feel them again? This time, without my clothes on?"

Lucina's heart thumped, and she gulped. Her face burned and she could not think, speak or do anything else other than desire her sister's bust. When Cynthia separated from her a bit, Lucina kept staring at it, begging with her eyes for the contact to come back, for Cynthia to let her fondle, suckle, and kiss her breasts until the burning sensation in her core cooled off.

As if she could read her older sister's mind, she began fondling her enormous mounds with both hands and caressed them in a clockwise motion. "Uh…" she let out a faint moan.

Lucina couldn't stop watching, her mouth half-open and drier than the plains of Plegia. Cynthia squeezed them tighter, and the drenched clothes made it erect nipples were, and she rubbed them with her index finger.

"Are you feeling better, Sis?" she whispered, and Lucina looked away in spite of every fiber of her being not wanting to. "Don't be shy, Sis. I know what you want."

Broadening her smile, Cynthia then displayed some of the sexual aggressiveness she had showed Lucina so often when ravishing Robin. By gripping near the seams of her top with both hands, she began ripping it open slowly, buttons flying off one by one. She was taking her time, delighting in Lucina's desperation and eagerness, knowing she is watching her and it turned her on like crazy. Arching her back so her mounds would stick out, she tilted her head to the side with her eyes closed and her mouth agape in the most enticing manner as she tore off her offending garment fully open.

Huge, round and full, Cynthia's bare tits were so alluring and tempting that Lucina couldn't repress her desire to look, letting out a mixture of a gasp and moan. After seeing her remove her garment, she tossed it into the mangroves never to be seen by human eyes again.

With Lucina's full attention, Cynthia began fondling herself again. She grabbed one of them, brought it to her face and began licking it, and her tongue rocked the tip of her nipple back and forth before sucking on it, humming in the process. Lucina felt she was about to explode from all the desire building up inside of her. She had to suck Cynthia's body like this, morals be damned. No person should be subjected to such agony, especially when the person inflicting it was willing to give in to a shared wonton desire. Cynthia released her nipple with a smack, giving Lucina a triumphant smirk.

"Come on, Lucy. You know you want to." Muttered Cynthia.

Lucina couldn't think straight anymore. All she could think about was the beautiful woman who stood with her enormous breasts bare in front of her, and she closed their distance. She lifted her trembling hands to touch them. Cynthia's chest skin seemed to be pristine but filled with goose bumps. Now that she was closer, she admired her erect nipples which were a tad darker than her own. They were immensely provocative and she wished to squeeze them tight, and lick and suck on them.

"Cynthia! Lucy! Time to come back!" shouted a female voice, which the two of them recognized as Sully. Both of them looked up and gasped. Thankfully, by the time Sully got to the lake, all she could see were the girls' heads barely standing over the surface of the water staring in opposite directions. "You two alright?"

The two princesses nodded fast as lightning. "Yes Sully. We were just taking care of the mud on our clothes!" said Lucina, who had suddenly recovered the ability to speak out loud.

"Hmph, fine," mumbled the redheaded fighter. "The troops are almost done packing. Hurry up!" she said before returning to the path she had come.

As soon as she had vanished, Lucina let out a sigh of relief but Cynthia was pouting, disappointed. "This bites, just when it was getting good," she said. Lucina almost broke out to say they were getting way too careless, since they were almost caught. "Welp, looks like we better head back. We'll continue this later." She said and winked.

Expecting no answer from her sister, Cynthia stepped out of the lake and began walking in the camp's direction, turning her back on her awestruck sister. Somehow, when she was teasing Lucy, Cynthia had taken her bottoms off, and to see her from the rear was glorious. Her enormous cheeks jiggled about as she walked, and her firm thick thighs were as attractive as her wide hips. Knowing Lucina's eyes were devouring the sight, she turned to face her sister.

"Fantasize nothing till we get home." she purred, spanking herself lightly with a grin on her lips. She then decided to get dressed with a spare Pegasus knight uniform she brought along. Lucina was still watching her until she got back on her horse. "I'll go ahead now; it may be best they see us separate. Meet you in your room later tonight!"

She galloped off and Lucina stayed in the lake staring ahead while the image of Cynthia's voluptuous figure burning bright in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking of the way her cheeks bounced when she walked out. But then she wondered, just when did her sister slip out of her bottoms?

As if the heavens themselves were answering, Cynthia's abandoned undergarments floated by Lucina at that moment. Once she saw it, she gasped and flared up. It was as if she did it on purpose to tease her and give her something to stress over again.

She then realized that when Cynthia was getting dressed, she didn't put on any underwear. Even more so, when she was ripping her blouse open, she wasn't wearing a bra. Was she not wearing one the entire day? Upon realizing it, when she saw her and Robin arrive late, she had a deduction that the two must've had sex right before the briefing started. Upon the realization, she started imagining what it must've been like for Cynthia to not wear a bra as her big chest kept bouncing about. And like Robin's penis hardening while watching Cynthia spar with her top coming off, they could've been…

'Gah! What is becoming of me!?' Lucina wondered. Why couldn't she stop thinking about either her sister or her sister's boyfriend doing obscene things? She could already be fantasizing them having sex in the mud and it wouldn't matter to Cynthia if everyone gathered around to watch. If it were herself participating, would she not care either? Would she be completely lost to herself and her kingdom?

Sighing in defeat, she waded back to shore, carrying her sister's bottoms with an embarrassed flush at the image of her sister's bare ass. She donned at the spare dry uniform her sister left her, scowling at the fact that she had not brought a towel and that Cynthia neglected to pack extra underwear, probably on purpose. Knowing the only other choice was wearing soggy panties on horseback, Lucina peeled her drenched uniform top and undergarment off and pocketed it away.

She began to dress with Cynthia's spare as she looked down and thought back on their little 'session,' at how soft and warm it felt whilst holding her fine body. At how her curves dipped and her chest plumped against her and at how sweet and supple her lips were. Her heartbeat quickened and she clutched the fabric on her chest, trying to calm herself down with deep breaths.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take…" She whispered to herself, almost breaking down. Clutching the short skirt of the spare uniform she's wearing, she instinctively pulled it down to hide her bare bottom. Just how can she go out with such a risk of exposing her behind like that? How can Cynthia do this to her?

With little to no clue what else to do, she sighed again in defeat, mounted on her mare, yanked on her reins and rode back to camp to join the others, praying to every holy figure and deity she could think of that nobody would see her bare butt.

* * *

Ara ara, aren't we butt fanatics now? I've seen fanart of how alluring Lucy's butt is but I never seen Cynthia's. She's sure lucky, ain't she? XO

Well this was the hardest one to do so far by Vic. I had to have it redone a couple of times but the first part was half done as to how I wanted it to be. He wanted an action scene so I thought 'why not?' If this is a lemon story, I wonder how it would look having action involved. I've seen it in other lemon stories and depending on the story, it can work. The idea was for Lucy to be teased a lot by Cynthia and I didn't intend for it to be an action scene. I thought of having a surprise for her in this chapter but it's going to have to be the next one. This chapter got too long and so it had to be its own. And I'm happy how it turned out after all.

It's just after the battle, the training was going to be postponed at first. So I had to have the girls persuade Frederick to continue with the plan but there had to be a reason. So it seemed that this is a stall until things got carried away more by Cynthia teasing her more while they train. I wanted to have a montage cuz' I've always wanted it to feel like the movies I see. Ever saw 'The Black Knight' by Martin Lawrence? It's my favorite medieval crossover fantasy movie. What I need to see someday is Army of Darkness. It's just that one is a darker toned medieval movie and this is supposed to be more comedic but with some seriousness in it.

Anyway, the hardest part was coming up with some dialogue for small parts that I just wanted to expand on some characters like Sully making fun of Cynthia, Robin conversing with Cynthia before convincing her to go to the lake, and then the lake scene with her and Lucina. I had 2 people proofreading for me and helping me out with some re-wording. While I like writing and thinking up words, it's just hard on my own and also my work life makes it harder. Sorry for my excuses but I care to get my stories out more. It's not like how it was when I did my Negima stories cuz' some ideas I came up with, this was my only project at the time I was working on.

A lot more was going on around me and it isn't related to the C-Virus. I'm aware of people being unemployed but I was able to keep my job since it has a government contract. Count myself lucky I guess but I decided to take personal leave of absence so I can take a break from it and indulge myself in being quarantined. Crazy, right? Well, it kinda makes me a bit jealous that people live off of playing video games without worry of being infected. This gives me more time to do what I want with my projects if I can.

Right now, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it. Another shout out to Vic1992 for his story writing, it turned out great in the end, I enjoyed the battle and the training montage, along with Lucina's heart throbbing torture of checking out Cynthia. Next chapter will have the surprise for Lucina I planned to give her 2 chapters ago. With that said, I look forward to the next one and I hope y'all are too.


End file.
